Accidental
by AnimeFreak4261
Summary: After Sakura's birth,she gets a demon sealed inside of her,but she fuses with it and becomes a half demon.her father considers her a failure and orders her death.sakura lives by losing control of her powers and killing her clan.both gaara and sasuke story
1. Introducing:Sakura

Accidental

**Summary:** Ok, I told you guys in my profile I'd be making one of my own. It's a mixture of Sasuke's and Gaara's childhood story. After her birth, Sakura had a demon put inside of her by her father, but ended up fusing with it to make herself a half-demon. Her father considered her a failure and ordered her to be killed. Sakura wanted to live and ended up losing control of her powers and killing her clan, so it was just her. She then becomes a gennin and is cold, extremely smart and has skills that pass most chunnin and some jonnin. Bla bla bla, you know what happens.

**Note:** Sakura is very OOC and I might make her beat up Sasuke depending on if he is being an asshole. O and I'm making Sakura dye her hair so it's black with red streaks. like, blood red and she wears black.

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto, Sakura would not be a wimp, Sasuke would be either dead or not emo, and Naruto...well... he wouldn't be so obsessed with ramen and Kakashi would be more sarcastic XD. But sadly, I don't. crys

"blah" talking

_'bla' thoughts_

**'bla' Inner Sakura, known in my story as IS (she might not show up at all, just to let you know, because Sakura speaks her mind alot.)**

**Sakura's House**

**BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP**

**BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!**

"AHHHH!!!! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID ALARM CLOCK!!!" Sakura screamed at her clock as it set off her alarm, very loudly I might add, which caused her to pick up a random mallet out of nowhere and smash it to pieces, effectively breaking her 50th alarm clock. Sakura slowly dragged herself out of her warm bed when a sound like a dieing animal was heard from Sakura's bedside tale.

"Arg!! You just won't die will you??" Sakura screamed once again and threw her clock out the window of her bedroom, hitting someone in the head and knocking them unconscious. Sakura sighed and walked to her dull bathroom and took a shower. Once Sakura finished, she walked to her closet in a fluffy black towel and chose her outfit for the day. Since it was her first day as a gennin, she wanted to make a good impression. (AN: and by good, she means a get-the-hell-out-of-my-way-before-I-kill-you impression. XD) Sakura decided and went to change in her bathroom. When she emerged she was wearing a dress (AN: her regular out fit when she is a gennin) that was solid black and was ripped all the way down in the front, showing off her black shirt with a devil heart on it and black biker shorts. On the back of the dress was a blood red dragon. She grabbed her black forehead protector (AN: can some one please tell me what its called in japanese?) and tied it around her neck. She pulled her black and red hair out and let it fall to her mid back. She then packed extra weapons besides the usual and grabbed her favorite katana. Sakura ran down the stairs, grabbed a piece of bread, slipped on her black ninja sandles and headed out the door to her apartment. Sakura lived alone ever since she accidentally killed her parents. Sakura then jogged the rest of the way to the acadamy.

**Ninja Acadamy**

Sakura opened the door to hear a whole lot of screaming. She instantly became annoyed and scowled as she walked through the door. She looked around the classroom and discovered the noise was coming from a bunch of fangirls screaming 'Sasuke-kun!', 'Sasuke-kun, marry me!!' and the ever popular 'Sasuke-kun I know you love me!!'. Sakura scowled even more and walked up to the bunch of girls, shoved them out of the way, while knocking some to the floor, and sat in the empty seat between a blond kid, Naruto Uzumaki, and the evident Sasuke. All the girls immediatly started yelling at Sakura, saying that she didn't deserve to sit there until she shot them a glare that would have made Itachi wet his pants, Orochimaru scream like a girl and suck his thumb, and Gaara, the glaring master, scream like a girly man and faint. All the girls shut up and ran away to find other seats. Sakura smirked and looked over and Naruto, who was staring at her.

"What?"

"It's just, I've never seen someone scare Sasuke's fangirls like that before. Oh, and I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!"

"Ok. Naruto, please don't say believe it, it's annoying and I'm Sakura."

"Nice to meet you. You're really pretty."

"Thanks. You're the first person to complimant me in forever. I have a feeling that we'll be good friends."

"Ya, me too!" Naruto smiled his giant grin at Sakura, who gave a small smile back and looked over at Sasuke, who had his eyes closed, trying to look cool (AN: but failing miserably lol XD). Sakura smirked.

_'Jeez, lemme guess. He is the emo ice cube bastard who lost his entire clan to a family member. Che, he should learn to get over it.' _Sakura thought. And that's exactly what she said.

"Lemme guess. You're the emo ice cube bastard who lost his entire clan to a family member. Jeez, you should learn to get over it. I've had alot worse things happen to me."

Sasuke looked over at her and started glaring, while Naruto was laughing his head off. Sakura smirked and turned away.

"You don't know what it's like, so I suggest you back-off and mind your own buisness, freak."

That set Sakura off. Her eyes turned black with a red iris and a black slitted pupil like a cats. She lept on top of the desk in front of Sasuke. and punched him in the face so he fell to the floor where Sakura stepped on his chest so he couldn't get up. She then leaned down and stared into his eyes. Sasuke became frightened but didn't show it.

"You have no idea what I've been through. Has your father ever treated you like you were nothing? Have you ever had him try to kill you more than once? Were you ever forced to watch, as some unknown force inside of you, forced you to kill everyone that you love? I didn't think so, so I suggest you back off. You're not the only one who is suffering, so I suggest you get over it. Your problem doesn't even begin to scratch the surface of what I've been through." Sakura finished her little speech and got off of Sasuke, turned her eyes back to normal and sat down again, with everyone staring at her because she, a girl, had just beaten the number one rookie, Sasuke Uchiha, in a matter of seconds. She glared at them all and closed her eyes once they backed off.

**Hokage's Office**

"So, that's Naruto Uzumaki eh? And that's the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan? Wow, both are in the class. Hey, isn't that..."

"Yes Iruka, that's her, the half-demon. We shouldn't judge her though. She is very kind to her friends and would protect them with her life."

"Yes Hokage-sama. I'd better go and greet the class."

**Classroom**

"Ok class, settle down now. I'm going to set you into teams of 3 for your gennin squads." Iruka explained to the now silent class.

(AN:Skip the unimportant people)

"Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Ha..."

"You say my last name and you are a dead man." Sakura hissed at Iruka, who apparently heard and laughed nervously.

"Um...ok Sakura and last is Sasuke Uchiha."

Nauro became angry at this and was about to protest when Sakura held up her hand for silence, which silenced him. (AN: o.O woah, never thought that would happen) Iruka, along with the rest of the class, was shocked at this but quickly smiled and went on through the rest of the teams. Everyone stood up in their groups and went to their respective sensei's who had arrived, leaving only Team 7.

"ARG!!! Where is he?? Sensei is not supposed to be late!!" Naruto yelled after about 15 minutes.

"Hn."

"Hold on 1 minute Naruto. I'll be right back." and with that, Sakura left the classroom, leaving a very confused Naruto. After 2 minutes they could hear Sakura yelling at someone, the sound of something tearing, someone crying and then that same person repeatedly saying ow. The sound got closer until Sakura opened the door, dragging a man with a mask on his face and grey hair with anime tears down his face by his ear. Sakura then dropped the man so he fell on the floor until he got up mumbling about rude kunoichis, expensive books being torn, and revenge. When Sakura heard the last word, she shot the man a glare that was even worse than her first one, making the man shudder and then begin talking.

"Allright, I'm your sensei Kakashi Hatake, but you will refer to me as Kakashi-sensei. Now, lets go to the roof where we will introduce ourselves."

Kakashi then walked out while pulling something from his pocket, which apparently Sakura saw, because she became angry, ran after him, and once again, Naruto and Sasuke could hear ripping of paper and Kakashi screaming 'my precious book!'

**Rooftop**

"Ok, introduce yourselves."

"What are we supposed to say?" Naruto was wondering how he was supposed to introduce himself.

"Well how about you say your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and goals for the future. I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have no desire to tell you my likes or dislikes or my goals, and...I have alot of hobbies."

"So all we really learned was your name." Sakura stated.

"Sure. Now, lets start with the blond haired kid."

"Allright. I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! I like instant ramen and I like Ichiraku's ramen even better. I dislike waiting the 3 minutes for the ramen to be done and my future goal is to become Hokage so people will stop disrespecting me!"

"Hobbies?"

"Pranks I guess."

"Ok, the quite one."

"Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have many dislikes and I don't really like anything. I have no hobbies and, well, I wouldn't call it a goal but more a future amibition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill...a certain man."

"Ok and last, you with the streaks."

"Whatever. My name is Sakura and if you don't have a death wish, you won't ask or call me by my last name. If Hatake doesn't have to, then I won't tell you my likes or dislikes, I have no hobbies and again, if you don't have a death wish, I won't tell you my goals."

"O...k. Anyways, tomorrow we will start your official training as gennin. Oh, and don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up." Kakashi explained to his team and then walked away. Sakura had a suspsious(sp?) look on her face and decided to eat breakfast anyway. She had stomached alot more than just harsh training. After that, the 3 went their seperate ways, all thinking about tomorrow.

**Me: So, how did you like the first chap? Plz review!! if yod do, ill work on the sequal to The Akasuki Grils:Whose weak now and the next chap!! k bye!! XD**


	2. The New Mission

Accidental

**Summary:** Ok, I told you guys in my profile I'd be making one of my own. It's a mixture of Sasuke's and Gaara's childhood story. After her birth, Sakura had a demon put inside of her by her father, but ended up fusing with it to make herself a half-demon. Her father considered her a failure and ordered her to be killed. Sakura wanted to live and ended up losing control of her powers and killing her clan, so it was just her. She then becomes a gennin and is cold, extremely smart and has skills that pass most chunnin and some jonnin. Bla bla bla, you know what happens.

**Note:** Sakura is very OOC and I might make her beat up Sasuke depending on if he is being an asshole. O and I'm making Sakura dye her hair so it's black with red streaks. like, blood red and she wears black. **I forgot to mention that Sakura wears black gloves because part of being a half-demon is she has claws, so she keps them in gloves with foam at the end of the fingers. one hands claws are soaked in a paralyzing poisen, the other in a deadly one. o and in this chap, they have to do 2 bell tests to show you how great sakura is.**

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto, Sakura would not be a wimp, Sasuke would be either dead or not emo, and Naruto...well... he wouldn't be so obsessed with ramen and Kakashi would be more sarcastic XD. But sadly, I don't. crys

"blah" talking

_'bla' thoughts_

**'bla' Inner Sakura, known in my story as IS (she might not show up at all, just to let you know, because Sakura speaks her mind alot.)**

bla noises

**Training Grounds**

Sakura sighed contentdly as she walked to her teams training grounds. She had just eaten a good breakfast, even though her sensei told her not to. She had had a fried egg, a plum, a piece of toast and 4 pieces of bacon. When she walked up to her training ground, Sasuke was there, leaning on a log and Naruto was sitting down, looking irritated. Naruto then looked up and smiled while he jumped up and...um...'said' hello.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

"Urg. Naruto, it's too early in the morning for this. Where is sensei?"

"Oh, he's not here yet. Probably off reading his book."

"Oh really, eh? I'll be right back." Sakura replied then took off in the direction that she sensed her sensei's chakra in. The boys heard the same yelling, tearing, crying and the repeated ow of their sensei as he was dragged to the training ground.

"Sakura! That was my last copy of that volume! Now I have to go buy another one!" Kakashi complained over the loss of his 'precious' book.

"Che, shut up Hatake. Those books are perverted. Now, lets get on with our training, or do I have to 'convince' you?" Sakura growled with a deadly glare as she prepared to take off the glove that had the deadly poison.

"No no! It's ok! So, your training today is to get these bells from me before noon. You don't get a bell, you don't get lunch. And you won't be getting a bell unless you come at me with the intent to kill. Got it?" Kakashi explained their first training exercise. They all knodded and Sakura grabbed them both by their ears and disappeared.

**Bushes not to far away**

"Sakura-chan! Why'd you do that?" Naruto complained because he was just about to charge Kakashi with a kunai.

"Hn." Sasuke was annoyed because of this woman who was dragging them around.

"Che, you guys are idiots. Don't you see it's a teamwork exercise? And Sasuke, I don't really care if you don't want to work with us. So, here's what we do. Naruto, you distract him with your Kage bunshin no jutsu and kick him in the nuts, Sasuke, punch him in the face, and I'll grab the bells."

"Why do you get to grab the bells?" Naruto whined. He wanted to get the bells, to prove himself. (AN: no idea how this helps)

"Because 1) I'm the fastest here and 2) because I said so. Now when I give the signal, you execute the plan. The signal is me throwing a kunai at Kakashi's feet."

The boys both knodded and got into their positions. Sakura crouched and threw a kunai at Kakashi's feet, which he easily dodged. Naruto and his clones then came flying out of the bushes and kicked him in the nuts so he doubled over in pain, which is when Sasuke came out and punched him in the face. Sakura sped out of the bushes and grabbed the bells while Kakashi was still on the floor, rolling around in pain. A few minutes later, Kakashi got up and looked at them. He smirked.

"Very good teamwork. Now you have to do singal (sp?) tests and get the bells. Naruto, you go first."

Naruto knodded and got into position while the other 2 went to sit down. Naruto grabbed a kunai knife and charged at Kakashi, who dodged it and kicked Naruto in the stomach, sending him flying into the water. (AN: I'm a lazy ass so use your imagination for Naruto's and Sasuke's fight. I'm skipping straight to Sakura's)

Then it was Sakura's turn. She had been analyzing Kakashi through out the battles and figured she could beat him, even though the other 2 couldn't. She smirked and got into an unknown stance, with her right hand behind her left, and her fingers on the edge of her glove. Kakashi frowned and pulled out a kunai. This would be interesting. Sakura made the first move and charged at Kakashi, while flicking her wrist, sending some shurikan at Kakashi. He jumped to dodge them, but looked up to notice Sakura above him with her hand drawn back. It didn't have a glove. She swiped her hand through the air and missed by half a centimeter because Kakashi moved his head slightly. Kakashi landed on the ground and looked at Sakura, who was smirking. She did a few hand seals and said 'Dansai Hikage Misuto no jutsu' (AN: made it up, means cutting shadow mist). Black mist formed around Sakura's body, then flew at Kakashi, who hadn't heard of this jutsu before. He dodged a few tendrils of the mist but was hit by the others, recieveing gashes that were bleeding freely. Kakashi panted as the mist retracted and disapeared. She then drew back her hand once again and charged at Kakashi, who couldn't move. She swiped her hand so the nails cut through his torso. Kakashi immediatly found himself paralyzed. Sakura smirked again and walked up to him and grabbed a bell. She then shook it and walked towards a stunned Naruto and Sasuke. She turned towards Kakashi as she started talking.

"That was quite a fight sensei. You have earned my respect. Not many have faced my shadow mist and lived. I'm sure you have figured out that I have paralyzed you. It will wear off in the next few minutes, considering I didn't use a high dosage of the poison." She then turned and walked home, knowing that they all passed and left the bell on the ground. All the guys on team 7 were staring after her, and all had the same thing on their mind.

_'This will be very interesting, as long as I stay on her good side.'_

(AN: I could end it here, but I won't. It's too short, so i'll skip to the next day while they are on the cat mission.)

**Somewhere**

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yep."

"Hn."

snore

"Sakura? Are you sleeping?" Kakashi sweat dropped at the thought of his comerade sleeping on a mission.

"Huh? Wha? Ya I was sleeping. They don't need me to capture the cat, so I decided to take a nap."

The boys sweat dropped at this and went back to the mission.

"Distance to the target?"

"4 meters."

"Alright...GO!!"

Naruto lept out of the bush to capture the cat, which hissed and ran up a tree. Sasuke sighed while Sakura scowled, went up to the tree, patted her legs and caught the cat as it lept down into her arms, curled up and fell asleep. Sakura smiled a small smile and started walking back to the Hokage building, leaving the guys sweat dropping and thinking 'why didn't we think of that?'.

**Hokage Building**

"OHHH TORA-CHAN!!! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!! Thank you so much for getting my Tora-chan back!! Here is your payment." The fudal(sp?) lord's wife said as she handed over a sum of money. She left leaving everyone thinking that if they were the cat they would run away too. The Hokage cleared his throat and turned back to team 7 who were waiting for their next mission.

"Ok, lets see, team 7's next mission is grocery shopping, potato digging and..."

"NO!! I refuse to go on these lame missions! I want a real one!" Naruto yelled while crossing his arms in front of him.

"Naruto! Do I have to explain the mission rankings to you?"

(AN: bla bla bla, skipping the speech)

"So you see Naruto..."

"Um...excuse me Iruka, but I agree with Naruto. These are crappy missions that are ment for mabye 4-7 years olds. Give us a real mission, I can guarantee Naruto will shut up about harder missions after one." Sakura explained to the elders, trying to convince them.

"Oh fine! You will be going on a C-ranked mission. You have to escort this man back to his home town. Please come in."

A drunk man around the age of 45-57 stubbled in while holding a beer bottle. He grunted as he looked at team 7.

"Your kidding me, right? How are these kids supposed to protect me? They look like a bunch of wimps!"

Naruto was now irritated, but not nearly as much as Sakura, but she didn't show it. Naruto on the other hand...

"What? I'm not a wimp! I would protect you with my life! BELIEVE IT!!"

"Naruto, I thought I told you not to say believe it." Sakura growled at Naruto, who turned chibi and hid behind Kakashi, who sighed, accepted the mission, and left to pack, with his team behind him, except Sakura.

"You call me a wimp again, and I will personaly see to it that your life is made a living hell. There are such things as demons, so shut it." Sakura growled at Tazuna and walked out.

**Konoha Gates**

"ALRIGHT!! LET'S GO!!!" Naruto yelled as he pointed down the road out of Konoha.

"Why are you so excited?" Sakura asked the annoying blond.

"Because I've never been out of the village gates before." Naruto said as he laughed sheepishly. Sakura scowled at this and started walking with the rest following her. A while out of the village, the group walked past a puddle, where Sakura purposely dropped her 'bracelet' which actually a kunai. When she bent down to pick it up, a creepy man emerged from the puddle and was about to slash Sakura across the back when the 'bracelet' turned back and she stabbed him in the leg, forcing him to the ground. She then removed her left glove(paralyzing one) and stabbed him in the kunai wound, paralyzing him. She then took some rope and tied him tightly to a tree. She then spun around and stabbed the other man that was coming up behind her with her nails as well, paralyzing him too. She tied them both up and turned to Kakashi, giving him the sign that he could talk to them, even though he was still in shock from Sakura beating the Demon Brothers in a matter of seconds. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and went over to interrogate the brothers. A while later, he killed them and they all got up and left.

(AN: I'm skipping the whole gatou part. yes im skipping alot but its Sakura centric so ya)

Team 7 and Tazuna were walking down the path when Kakashi sensed a sword and a very powerful chakra so he told everyone to duck. He looked over at Sakura who was already sitting down looking bored.

"Oh, so you noticed? Jeez, took you awhile. Oh, and it's a Jonnin level or higher nin, ex-mist village, seven swordsmen of the mist member, known as the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi. Weakness is in the lower left shin, close to the ankle. Traveling companion, Haku. Bloodline limit, crystal ice mirrors, former Mist Village nin. Wears a hunter-nin mask to disguse himself. Very well educated on the vital points and is able to put someone into a temporary death. Weakness is on the right shoulder. Anything else you want to know?" Kakashi just stood in shock while staring at Sakura. He was wondering how she knew all that when she spoke again.

"Oh, and there's a sword coming for you. Just thought I'd let you know." Kakashi's eyes widened as he ducked to avoid the giant sword coming at his head. When he looked back up, there was a man with grey striped pants, camoflage arm warmers and bandages around his mouth and nose.

"Hehe, nice kid. You seem to know all about me. Too bad you won't live long enough to tell anyone else. I've come for the old man."

At this information, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura formed a barrior around Tazuna, while Kakashi stood in front.

"You really think you can deny me?" Zabuza hissed and a few seconds later he was gone, reappearing behind Sakura, in front of Tazuna.

"Wow, your pretty good. I might have to go to **that **form to beat you. But, not right now." Sakura said as she looked behind her at Zabuza.

(AN: I can't really remember what happens after that, so, i'm sorry, but im skipping to the part where Kakashi gets trapped in the water prison)

_'This water, it's heavier than normal...what!'_ Kakashi was so absorbed in his thinking that he didn't notice Zabuza forming a water prison around him until it was too late.

"Sensei!" Naruto called out to Kakashi.

"Run! That's the teamwork here! Take Tazuna and run!" Kakashi tried to get them to leave.

"Ok, you know what? You are all idiots! Kakashi, how could you get caught so easily? You're supposed to be a Jonnin. I've lost what little respect I had for you. Sasuke, why the hell are you just standing there? Naruto, stop calling out to sensei like it's gonna do something and come here. I have a plan. Sasuke, you too. I'm taking charge whether you like it or not. Ok, here's the plan. Naruto, make some Kage bushins to protect Tazuna. Then, make more and charge at Zabuza. Let him throw you off, then transform yourself into a fuuma shurikan. Make a clone toss you in that form to Sasuke so he will catch it. Sasuke, you use the real fuuma, then Naruto to get him to let go of the jutsu holding sensei captive. Once Kakashi is out, take him to shore and guard Tazuna. I'll do the rest. Got it?" Sakura explained to her teamates in a low voice so no one could hear them.

"Got it."

"Ok...go."

Just like in the plan, Naruto made clones to protect Tazuna while Sasuke was with them and Sakura was hiding in the bushes. Naruto then made more clones and charged at Zabuza's clone, who threw them off. Naruto then quickly changed himself into a fuuma shurikan and a clone tossed him to Sasuke, who caught him and spun around so no one would notice him switching the fake with the real. He then threw the real fuuma shurikan at the real Zabuza, who jumped but had to let go of the jutsu in order to dodge the naruto fuuma. Both Naruto and Sasuke dragged Kakashi to shore while Sakura came out of the bushes and started her fight.

"You don't think you can beat me, do you little girl?"

"Of course." Sakura smirked and did some unknown hand signs and said 'Oni Kai- Demon Release'(AN: yes, oni also means demon and also, oni kai in here is only the part demon release so she looks like this.). Instantly, black angel wings sprouted from Sakura's shirt and her eyes changed to black with red iris's and black slitted pupils. A black katana materialized in Sakura's hand as she charged at the shocked Zabuza. He snapped out of it and blocked with his sword before swinging it at her, so she lifted into the air more to dodge.

(AN: me being a lazy ass so skip)

The battle had been going on for awhile. Sakura had Zabuza pinned against a tree and was about to kill him when 3 senbon came out of nowhere and struck him in the neck. Zabuza fell limply to the floor. A nin no older than Sakura came, thanked Sakura for her help, took Zabuza's body and left. Sakura's eyes narrowed. That was Zabuza's traveling companion. She shrugged and got up and walked over to her teamates after she changed back. They all took turns dragging Kakashi's body because he had fainted from using the sharingan too much.

**me: yes i know the ending doesnt make much sense but i need to study for my final tomorrow and it would have gone on forever if i didnt stop there. please review!**


	3. Sakura's Past

Accidental

**Summary:** Ok, I told you guys in my profile I'd be making one of my own. It's a mixture of Sasuke's and Gaara's childhood story. After her birth, Sakura had a demon put inside of her by her father, but ended up fusing with it to make herself a half-demon. Her father considered her a failure and ordered her to be killed. Sakura wanted to live and ended up losing control of her powers and killing her clan, so it was just her. She then becomes a gennin and is cold, extremely smart and has skills that pass most chunnin and some jonnin. Bla bla bla, you know what happens.

**Note:** Sakura is very OOC and I might make her beat up Sasuke depending on if he is being an asshole. O and I'm making Sakura dye her hair so it's black with red streaks. like, blood red and she wears black. **I forgot to mention that Sakura wears black gloves because part of being a half-demon is she has claws, so she keps them in gloves with foam at the end of the fingers. one hands claws are soaked in a paralyzing poisen, the other in a deadly one. o and in this chap, they have to do 2 bell tests to show you how great sakura is.**

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto, Sakura would not be a wimp, Sasuke would be either dead or not emo, and Naruto...well... he wouldn't be so obsessed with ramen and Kakashi would be more sarcastic XD. But sadly, I don't. crys

"blah" talking

_'bla' thoughts_

**'bla' Inner Sakura, known in my story as IS (she might not show up at all, just to let you know, because Sakura speaks her mind alot.)**

bla noises

**Tazuna's House**

Kakashi sat up in his bed. He had been out for 2 days, so when he looked over, it was no surprise to see food. He thankfully picked it up and ate it before someone came in. He looked up as he saw his team and Tazuna come in and sit beside him. He had been thinking about something and decided to tell them.

"Sakura, are you sure Zabuza is dead?"

"What? When did I say he was dead?"

"Well, he definatly looked dead!" Naruot exclaimed to his grim looking teamates.

"No Naruto, Zabuza is most likely not dead." Sakura told the hyper active blond. Naruto quieted down immediatly.

"That was Zabuza's traveling companion. Remember when I said that he could put people in temporary deaths states? Well, that's most likely what he did. Which means, he'll be back."

Everyone was speechless after that. Tazuna was the most shocked. He had just heard that the man who wanted to kill him was still alive. Naruto was about to say something when a little boy entered the room. He walked over to Tazuna and hugged him.

"Oh yes, this is my grandson, Inari. Say hello to the kind people who saved me."

Inari looked at them all in turn, then turned back to his grandfather.

"Grandpa, these people are going to die. They can't stop Gatou, they're too weak." Oh boy. Not exactly the thing you want to say. Now Tean 7 were all seething mad, but atleast Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke could hide their anger but Naruto...well...

"WHAT?? WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK YOU LITTLE BRAT?? I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become the Hokage one day!!"

"Yeah right. More like, you're all going to die today."

That was it for Sakura. Now, she was really pissed. Sakura lunged forward and pinned Inari by the throat against the wall and lowered her head to her mouth was close to his ear.

"I suggest that you don't call someone ,who has been through way more than you ever will, weak. Sure, you lost someone important to you, but at least you didn't kill your parents. At least your father never tried to have you killed. At least you're not cursed." Sakura hissed the last part so it sounded deadly. She then tightened her grip and released a stunned Inari before shoving open the door and walking out of the house to go sit on a nearby beach and look at the sunset. Naruto got worried so he got up and went after her. Sasuke left and followed Naruto. Kakashi looked after them and sighed before turning back to the family and apologizing(sp?). Tazuna knodded and left with Inari so Kakashi could get some sleep.

**The Beach**

Once she was out of the house, Sakura ran to the beach with silent tears streaming down her face. When she arrived, she collapsed on the sand and stayed like that for awhile, looking into the sunset with blank eyes. When she heard footsteps approaching, she lifted her head to see a worried Naruto and a stoic Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's ok Naruto, I'm fine. It's just, everyone is misjudging me except you. You're the only one who looked past what I look like and how I act to see the real me inside. And because of that, because I trust you so much, Naruto, I'm going to tell you about me." Naruto was still in shock from Sakura crying but knodded and sat down anyways. Sakura took a deep breath and began.

"Ok, after I was born, my father, Onichichi (Demon father) sealed a demon inside of me. But something went wrong and instead, I fused with it, making me a half demon. My father was disgusted at the fact of having a half demon in the family, so he hired many assassins to kill me, but I escaped them all. In a final attempt to slay me, my father came after me himself. Wielding a katana with a deadly poison, he came at me in a fit of rage and I knew I was going to die. A second before the impact of the sword, I closed my eyes and prayed. It seems my prayer was answered, but for a price. Before then, I never knew about my demon side, so when it came out, I couldn't control it. All I thought was that something within me had awoken to save me. An incredible power was there and it surged through my vains, releasing itself and taking over. I fell unconscious to the sounds of blood curdling screams and weapons upon flesh and the last thing I saw was the blood of my fathers heart as it was ripped from his chest by my own 2 hands. When I finally came to, I was holding my mothers headless corpse, bodies of my entire clan surrounding me. I knew from that moment that I had killed them all."

Naruto just sat there in the sand, staring at the ground in shock, while silent tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks again. When Naruto looked back at Sakura, she was staring at the sea, distant memories resurfacing that could be seen in her eyes. When Sakura turned her head to look at Naruto, he let out a silent gasp. Within her eyes, you could see everything that had happened, like a slideshow. He saw her father, sending assassins to kill her. He saw her praying. He saw her murdering her entire clan because of what they had done to her. Naruto visibly saddened at the small slideshow that he had seen, knowing it was only the surface.

"Would...would you like to see my past?" Naruto looked back at her, eyes wide in shock. This was the way Sakura showed that she really trusted him. She looked at Sasuke who shrugged, then back at Naruto, who only nodded. She gave a small smile then closed her eyes.

"While in this jutsu, you will follow me around automatically. I will not be there, and no one can hear or see you. You will be seeing longer and brief parts. Like, when my father sealed the demon in me, and brief parts like him sending assassins. Also, you will only be there until after I kill my clan. It will only be a few short minutes but to you it will seem much longer. I must have my full concentration while doing this because if I lose my concentration, you will be stuck there until I can re-cast the jutsu. Ready?" Naruto once again nodded. Sakura nodded back and motioned him and Sasuke to come sit by her. She did some hand seals and took their hands. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were glowing. Then, Naruto and Sasuke felt a lurch and then the beach fell away to a dark room. The only source of light were some candles set in a circle. When the boys looked around, they didn't see Sakura, but instead, a man.

(AN: I could stop there, but, I won't. oh, and i wont be refering to' Naruto saw' ill just be describing things for the most part)

_Flashback 1_

_Outside the circle of candles, there was a man in a shabby black cloak, preforming hand seals. His face was scared with years of deadly battles. Inside the circle, there was a crying baby with pink hair. Her mother was being held back by 2 other men. The cloaked man finished the hand seals and placed them on an intricate line with many symbols around it. The circle started glowing as the man brought out a bottle containing a black substance. He placed it next to the baby and broke the bottle. He shouted some words and the black rose from the bottle. It took the form of something unspeakably evil before disappearing into the baby's stomach. All was calm before a bright light erupted from the baby. The only thing louder than the sound of the eruption of light were the baby's crys of excrutiating pain and the mother's pleas to let her go. Soon, the light faded. The man smiled, thinking it a success, but another light erupted as he stepped inside the circle, forcing him back. This light was as black as the night sky. It took the same shape as the demon before and engulfed the baby. It then faded, leaving only a mark. The eyes of the demon, glowing on the back, twin slits of darkness. The man cried out in fury. He knocked over a candle, setting the floor on fire. The men holding the mother were forced to let go because of the heat and the fact that she kicked them. All 3 men fled the house, while the woman picked up the baby and left._

_Flashback 2_

_Sakura was 2 years old. She was playing in the park with her mother when her father came up with 4 men. 2 held her mother back while her father commanded the other 2 to go kill Sakura. Sakura got up and ran from the men and her father. She didn't even know what she did wrong to get her father to treat her like this, but he did. The men were slowly approaching her, but she hid in a hollowed out tree so they ran right past her. She then turned and went the other way, back to her mother._

_Flashback 3_

_Sakura was now 3. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed when a shadow appeared behind her. It drew out it's katana and brought it down on the girl's shoulder. She awoke from the pain, but didn't know what was going on. She jumped up and lept out her window and she ran to a warehouse, close to her house. She stayed there until she was sure the man was gone, then went home to bandage her shoulder, which was bleeding quite a bit._

_Flashback 4_

_Sakura looked up from the ground that was soaked with her tears to see her father, holding a poisoned katana. He had a look in his eye that meant he was completely taken over by rage. He lifted the katana and charged at her, and a second before impact, Sakura closed her eyes. She prayed to god to send someone, anyone to help her. She did not want to die. The katana was about to pierce her skin when a power surged through her vains, taking control of her body. Her hand shot up and grabbed her fathers fist on it's own. It then squeezed so hard that his hand broke. Her father scramed out in pain, but the power was making Sakura go unconscious. Right before she slipped into darkness, her other hand shot out into her fathers chest and grabbed his heart. It squeezed until the heart burst. Then, she slipped into darkness hearing the screams of her people._

_When Sakura awoke later, she found herself holding her mothers headless corpse, with the bodies of her clan surrounding her. Sakura's hands started shaking as her eyes widened and she dropped her mother's corpse. She stood up, only to have a jolt of pain run down her back. When she looked, there were black angel wings coming from her back, right where the twin slits were. Sakura knew she had killed them, so she ran away after packing some clothes and food._

**Real World, Still at Beach**

When Sakura released the jutsu, Naruto sat there shocked at what he had seen, while Sasuke fell to his knees because of the shock. When Naruto looked over at Sakura, he saw her staring at him, waiting for his harsh words and rejection. He looked at her with sympathy and then did something unexpected...He hugged her. Sakura was surprised at first, but then slowly hugged him back and cried into his shoulder. He rubbed small circles on her back while Sasuke also came over and hugged her.(AN: o.O) When Sakura finally stopped crying, she looked at both of them and smiled her first real smile in a long time. She then wiped away her tears and got up to help the boys up. They all dusted themselves off before heading back.

**Meanwhile, at Tazuna's house**

After Sakura had left, Inari left with his grandpa but soon went to the deck. After awhile, Kakashi joined him.

"Why do they think they can beat Gatou? He's too strong and has many strong shinobi as his bodyguards. They can't beat him. They don't know what I've been through, so why do they act like they do? They can't understand!" Inari asked all these questons to Kakashi, who thought for awhile before answering him.

"Well Inari, just because he has many bodyguards, doesn't mean their strong and it doesn't mean that we can't beat them. Also, I may not be able to know what you've gone through too much, but I did lose both of my best friends. Sasuke had his entire clan murdered, Naruto never knew his parents, and Sakura, well, I don't know that much about her, but I can tell she's been through alot. Give them a chance. They may be the only ones cabable of understanding what you've been through." Just then, they heard a door open and close softly, meaning they were back. Kakashi got up and went to greet them, only to find a sad Naruto, a spacey Sasuke, and a tear stained Sakura. He was about to ask what happened, when Naruto told him not to and left to his room, followed soon after by Sasuke and then Sakura. Kakashi only sighed and wondered what had gotten into his team.

**Me: how did you like it? Oh, and naruto and Sakura's relationship is purely brother/sister. Please review!**


	4. Training

Accidental

**Summary:** Ok, I told you guys in my profile I'd be making one of my own. It's a mixture of Sasuke's and Gaara's childhood story. After her birth, Sakura had a demon put inside of her by her father, but ended up fusing with it to make herself a half-demon. Her father considered her a failure and ordered her to be killed. Sakura wanted to live and ended up losing control of her powers and killing her clan, so it was just her. She then becomes a gennin and is cold, extremely smart and has skills that pass most chunnin and some jonnin. Bla bla bla, you know what happens.

**Note:** Sakura is very OOC and I might make her beat up Sasuke depending on if he is being an asshole. O and I'm making Sakura dye her hair so it's black with red streaks. like, blood red and she wears black. **I forgot to mention that Sakura wears black gloves because part of being a half-demon is she has claws, so she keps them in gloves with foam at the end of the fingers. one hands claws are soaked in a paralyzing poisen, the other in a deadly one. o and in this chap, they have to do 2 bell tests to show you how great sakura is.**

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto, Sakura would not be a wimp, Sasuke would be either dead or not emo, and Naruto...well... he wouldn't be so obsessed with ramen and Kakashi would be more sarcastic XD. But sadly, I don't. crys

"blah" talking

_'bla' thoughts_

**'bla' Inner Sakura, known in my story as IS (she might not show up at all, just to let you know, because Sakura speaks her mind alot.)**

bla noises

**Tazuna's House, Kitchen**

Sakura groaned as she dragged herself to the kitchen, got a bowl and spoon, some cereal and milk and made herself breakfast. She was about to fall asleep in her cereal when Naruto came bursting through the doors, with an annoyed Sasuke and a sighing Kakashi behind him. Sakura looked at Naruto, calmly got up, walked over, and very calmly hit Naruto over the head. Hard. So hard, he fell over and got a nice sized lump on his head. Sakura then sat back down and continued to eat her cereal with the background noise of Naruto complaining and saying 'Sakura-chan, why did you do that?'. Naruto was about to open his mouth again when Sakura spoke.

"Naruto, shut up. It's too early in the morning to be loud. So I suggest, if you don't want to die early, you will be quiet." Naruto shut up immediatly and calmed down. Ever since he had learned what happened to Sakura, he had come to respect her alot, but was even more scared of her than before because he knew what she was capable of. Kakashi was like this: o.O, before he snapped out of it and explained to Sakura why Naruto was so excited.

"Sakura, we are going to be training today, so get dressed and meet us outside the front door."

"Whatever." Sakura got up, picked up her bowl, placed it in the sink and left to get dressed. Kakashi was about to close the door when Naruto raced back inside because he forgot his shurikan pouch. When he got back, they went outside to wait for Sakura, only to find her there already. Kakashi was confused as to how she could be so fast, but just shrugged and started walking towards a nearby forest.

When they got there,(AN:Kakashi is on crutches) Kakashi turned to his students and started explaining the...er...'training' they would be doing.

"Ok, everyone pick a tree. Now, you have to climb that tree."

"But sensei, what's the purpose of that?" Naruto asked considering he had already climbed trees before.

"You didn't let me finish Naruto. You have to climb that tree, without your hands."

"WHAT??!! But that's impossible!" Naruto yelled at their sensei.

"No, it's not. Watch." Kakashi then turned to the tree beside him, concentrated his chakra into his feet, then walked up the tree and on to a branch that was sticking out, so now, he was upside down. Naruto stared at him then smiled and yelled 'that was so cool!', while Sasuke was surprised but didn't show it and Sakura was indifferent.

"You see, you have to concentrate your chakra into your feet, and release a steady(sp? srry, my brain is being weird.) flow of unwavering chakra at the right power and how much." Kakashi explained the technique to them. Naruto looked confused and asked the most brilliant question ever known to the shinobi world...

"What's chakra?" Kakashi sweat dropped and wondered if he ever listened, while Sakura scoffed and explained to him.

(AN: bla bla bla speech)

After Sakura was done explaining chakra to Naruto, Kakashi was impressed but Naruto was still confused.

"Oh my god, you are so stupid! I'll put it in terms you'll understand Naruto. It's like making ramen. You have to blend together the soup,spiritual energy, and the noodles,physical energy. But in order to blend them, you have to do labor and make them. Then you blend them together with a bowl, which is the hand sign. Get it?" A lightbulb went off in Naruto's head as he finally got it with the help of the ramen likeness. He nodded excitedly and turned back to Kakashi, who was sweatdropping from the explanation Sakura gave. He then took 3 kunais and threw them at their feet, so they lodged into the ground.

"So, since you get it, climb the tree and when you are going to fall, mark your spot with the kunai. Then, on your next try, try to go past that mark. Ok? Begin."

The 3 teamates concentrated their chakra into their feet and took a running start at the trees. Naruto made it about 3 feet up the tree and...fell. He then writhed around on the ground in pain while holding his head. Sasuke had a little better luck. He was about 10 feet off the ground when his chakra repelled him, so he made a mark before jumping off and landing on his feet.

_'This is alot harder than I thought it would be. You have to keep the stream of chakra constant and unwavering. Too little grip and you end up like Naruto, and too much grip and your repelled from the trunk. You have to have good chakra control to do this.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Jeez, this is too damn easy. Can I do something else sensei?" Sasuke and Naruto looked up, after he had stopped complaining about his sore head, to see Sakura sitting on the branch closest to the top of her tree, kunai stuck in the top. Naruto smiled and jumped up, running around while screaming 'that was soo cool Sakura-chan!!'. Sakura smirked and pretended to fall backwards off the branch. All the guys in team 7 gasped, but then sighed as she was hanging upside down like Kakashi was before. Then Naruto started rampaging about how she gave him a heart attack as she stopped her stream of chakra from her feet, so she started falling, twisted around in the air and landed on her feet. Kakashi smirked and commented on this.

"Well, it looks like the insignificant girl..." he looked at Sasuke, " was the first to get this, so apparently she has the best chakra control here." Sakura smirked but when she saw Kakashi look at Sasuke after the comment, her eyes narrowed as she turned to glare at Sasuke, who was looking extremely scared. He had called her and insignificant girl before he saw her past, but Sakura did not know this. Sakura walked towards Sasuke while cracking her knuckles.

"So, you think that I'm insignificant, huh? Obviously that little trip to my past didn't show you what I'm capable of!" Sakura yelled as she picked Sasuke up by the collar and threw him into a tree. Well, actually he went through the tree and flew into the next one. Sasuke was unconscious, leaning against the tree that he smashed into, while Kakashi and Naruto were both chibis and were hiding behind a tree.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side." Naruto whimpered to his sensei, who was equally scared. A 12 year old should not have that much strength. Sakura calmed down, slapped Sasuke awake, dragged Naruto and Kakashi out of hiding, and went to practice her special jutsus. Kakashi followed her, wanting to get a better look at her rare techniques, while Sasuke and Naruto continued to train.

**15 Minutes Later**

Naruto and Sasuke were both panting from the effort it took to tree climb with just chakra. Sakura walked past them, with a very shocked Kakashi behind her. Naruto ran over to Sakura as she was walking past and decided to ask her for some tips.

"Hey Sakura-chan, can you give me some tips on how to tree climb? Please??" Naruto begged while knealing on the ground in front of her. Sakura sighed and nodded. Naruto smiled and started dancing, but stopped after Sakura hit him over the head. Sasuke stood away from them, but still close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Listen up. You have to focus on the tree, and only the tree. If you get distracted, you'll fail, so block everything else out. Everything has chakra, even trees. That's all I'm saying." Sakura told Naruto before walking away, jumping up into a tree and meditating on a branch. Naruto thought over what Sakura had told him, then got back to work. He turned towards his tree and closed his eyes. He concentrated on only the tree, and started to actually feel the chakra emitting from it. Naruto opened his eyes and was about to run up the tree when Sasuke's voice interupted his concentration, so he fell.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR TEME!! I WAS TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!!!"

"Naruto, um...what exactly did Sakura say? Did she say concentrate on the tree, or on the chakra?" Naruto looked surprised before and evil smile spread across his face.

"Hehe, it's a secret!" Sasuke scowled and turned back to his tree, and took a chance and concentrated on it. They were both about to run up their trees when Kakashi spoke.

"Ok you guys, time to head in. Sakura, tomorrow you can protect Tazuna, Sasuke and Naruto, you guys have to work on your chakra control more." They all nodded, with slight complaining from Naruto, but headed back.

**Next Day**

Sakura yawned for the umpteenth time as Tazuna walked past her.

"Hey, you look tired. Where's pretty boy and the blond kid?"

"Che, they need to work on their chakra control. I already mastered the technique, so I have to guard you." Tazuna raised an eyebrow but went back to work. While he was working, a man came up to him.

"Tazuna-san, may I ask you something?"

"Hm? What is it Giichi?"

"Well, can I quit this bridge building? I mean, we've already got the bridge most of the way done, and if I continue to help, Gatou will come after me too."

Sakura scoffed. The man turned towards her and was about to comment but Tazuna interuppted.

"Fine Giichi, don't bother coming tomorrow."

"Jeez, coward. Don't you see that the people of this village need this bridge finished? And you're just giving up? I hate people like you. They have no purpose, no compassion."

"Like you do?"

"Atleast I'm willing to help you!" Sakura retorted, now very angry at the man in front of her. He scowled and walked away. Tazuna sighed and turned to Sakura who had closed her eyes to calm herself down.

"Come on, I need to pick up a few things before supper." Sakura only nodded and followed Tazuna as he walked into town.

**Town, Empty Shop**

"This is it?" Sakura asked as she looked around the almost empty store. Tazuna only nodded as he picked up a few things. Sakura just stood there. A man walked behind her and saw her bag. He smirked and reached for it when...

"DAMN YOU, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!" Sakura screamed as she kicked him in the head, smashing him into the ground, and leaving a huge crator(sp?). Tazuna was shocked at the sight of the man. He snapped out of it, payed for what he had picked and left, Sakura behind him.

"What is with this town? Everybody here is either a thief, homeless or a pervert." Sakura whispered to herself while cracking her knuckles at the last word. She was about to ask Tazuna something when she felt a small hand. Sakura scowled and was about to land the person who did that in the hospital or worse when she saw a small girl, holding out her hands. Sakura gave a small smile and pulled out some food and money from her bag.

"Here. Don't eat the food all at once, and don't spend the money all in one place, ok?" the girl smiled, nodded and ran off. Tazuna smiled before turning around again and leaving.

"It's been like this since Gatou arrived." He began." If we could finish the bridge, it would bring back hope for us and free us from Gatou's rein. It would be a symbol of hope for this town! That's why I have to finish the bridge!" Tazuna explained to Sakura, who looked at him before looking ahead. She started to think, and that's almost never good when it's not in a battle.

**Tazuna's House**

Sakura mushroom sighed at the sight of her teamates stuffing down their dinner, only to have them throw it all back up a few seconds later. She frowned deeper when this repeated.

"Jeez, you guys are disgusting pigs. If you can't keep your food down, then don't eat at all! I'm gonna get sick myself if this goes on!" Sakura screamed while hitting them noth over the head. Kakashi sighed. He agreed, he just didn't say anything.

"We can't stop..." Naruto said while wiping some vile off of his mouth.

"We have to get stronger." Sasuke finished Naruto's sentance.

"Well, if your going to throw up, do it while I'm not around." Sakura replied to them, got up and started washing her plate. Tazuna's daughter started to get up to do it but Sakura insisted. (AN: wats her name again?) Inari was just staring at his food, when he spoke up.

"WHY?? Why do you guys think you can defeat Gatou? He's too..."

"Shut up."

"Huh?"

"I said shut the hell up. You know nothing about us. What makes you think we can't beat him?" Sakura yelled at Inari, who looked like he was about to cry, so he stood up and ran to his room, yelling back that he was going to watch the ocean from his window. Sakura scowled and sat down while she folded her arms. The others looked at her and sweat dropped. She just huffed and went ot her room to get some sleep.

"What's up with Inari? Why is he so depressed all the time?" Naruto had been wondering ever since he had left the table.

"Well, you see, his father died, or actually was killed by Gatou."

(AN: flashback bla bla bla)

After Tazuna finished his story, Naruto sat there in stunned silence, Sasuke was slightly surprised but hid it, and Sakura was indifferent.

"It's pretty late, I'm gonna get some shut eye. Good night minna." Sakura said as she yawned and walked off to her room.

"OK!! I'm gonna continue my training!" Naruto yelled, lept up from the table and was about to run outside when Kakashi stopped him.

"If you train any more, you'll die from chakra delpletion(sp?)."

"I don't care, I have to master this!" Naruto yelled again and ran outside. Sasuke grunted and went after him. Kakashi sighed and decided to go to bed.

**Next Day, With Naruto**

Naruto was sleeping in the grass beside the tree he had been climbing. Sakura had gone out to look for him, so when she found him, she was about to go kick -I mean- wake him up when she saw another person. Her eyes narrowed and she lept into a tree, hiding her chakra. Sasuke had come back last night, so it was just Naruto. Sakura peered through the tree branches she was in, to see a boy who looked like a girl and was wearing girls clothing. The oddly dressed boy saw Naruto and shook him awake. They conversed for awhile, before the boy left, leaving Naruto by himself. Sakura jumped down so it looked like she was just coming up the path. Naruto looked over, and smiled at seeing her.

"Hi Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Naruto. You ready to head back?"

"Yep!" Sakura helped Naruto up, seeing as he couldn't exactly move from molding too much chakra.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!"

"Whatever. What are you doing out here this early?"

"Oh, I must have fallen asleep while I was training."

"You're lucky you didn't catch a cold, idiot."

**Same Place**

Kakashi walked back to their training spot. Sasuke had left earlier that morning so it was just him. When he arrived, he saw Sakura meditating and decided to ask her where the boys were.

"Sakura, where are the boys?" the only response he got has a hand, pointing up. Kakashi looked up to see Naruto standing on the tree, trying to look cool. He smirked and pretended to fall off, hanging upside down. He smiled and gave a thumbs up, when his feet let go, and he started falling. Kakashi's eyes widened as Naruto fell, only to be caught by Sasuke who was holding on to his ankle. Once the boys were on the ground, Kakashi spoke.

"Well, it looks like you guys will be guarding Tazuna tomorrow.

"Really?! YAY!! I did it!!" Naruto screamed, getting him a good wack on the head by Sakura, who left soon after. The guys sweat dropped and walked after her. When they got back, they had supper and went to bed. Sakura not so peacefully. That night she had nightmares about a certain Haruno Massicure(sp?).

**Me: sorry it took so long for it to come out but I had finals and stuff. Here it is! Please review!**


	5. The Battle

Accidental

**Summary:** Ok, I told you guys in my profile I'd be making one of my own. It's a mixture of Sasuke's and Gaara's childhood story. After her birth, Sakura had a demon put inside of her by her father, but ended up fusing with it to make herself a half-demon. Her father considered her a failure and ordered her to be killed. Sakura wanted to live and ended up losing control of her powers and killing her clan, so it was just her. She then becomes a gennin and is cold, extremely smart and has skills that pass most chunnin and some jonnin. Bla bla bla, you know what happens.

**Note:** Sakura is very OOC and I might make her beat up Sasuke depending on if he is being an asshole. O and I'm making Sakura dye her hair so it's black with red streaks. like, blood red and she wears black. **I forgot to mention that Sakura wears black gloves because part of being a half-demon is she has claws, so she keps them in gloves with foam at the end of the fingers. one hands claws are soaked in a paralyzing poisen, the other in a deadly one. o and in this chap, they have to do 2 bell tests to show you how great sakura is.**

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto, Sakura would not be a wimp, Sasuke would be either dead or not emo, and Naruto...well... he wouldn't be so obsessed with ramen and Kakashi would be more sarcastic XD. But sadly, I don't. crys

"blah" talking

_'bla' thoughts_

**'bla' Inner Sakura, known in my story as IS (she might not show up at all, just to let you know, because Sakura speaks her mind alot.)**

bla noises

**Tazuna's House, Sakura's Room**

Sakura woke up with a start, covered in sweat. She had just had another nightmare. Sakura yawned and got out of bed, got dressed and went to the kitchen where Tazuna's daughter was washing dishes. Sakura was curious as to where her team was since she couldn't feel their chakras in the house.

"Excuse me, but where is my team?"

"Huh? Oh Sakura, I didn't hear you get up. They already left. They wanted you to get some rest since you seemed so tired."

"What?! They already left? Well, thanks, I'll go catch up to them." Sakura waved goodbye and headed out the door. A little ways down the road though, she heard a scream coming from Tazuna's house.

"Shit. Gatou must have sent henchmen for them." she said as she turned and ran back to the house.

**Tazuna's House**

Inari had come down from his room when he heard his mother scream, only to find two guys standing over her with her arms tied up. His mother saw him and started screaming.

"Run Inari!! Get out of here before they capture you too!!" Inari took a step back but didn't leave. One of the guys took this moment to speak.

"Hey, why don't we capture the kid too?"

"Because the boss only needs one hostage. We'll just kill him." the other one answered. The first henchman smirked and pulled out his sword.

"Stop!! If you even touch him I'll bite through my own tongue and drown in my own blood. Then what will you do for a hostage?" the men stopped at this and put their weapons away.

"Hehe, you should thank your mommy kid. Without her, you'd be dead right now." Inari looked at the floor and started to cry. He was too weak. Too weak to do anything. He couldn't even rescue his mom. The words of his 'father' flashed through his head and he got new determination. He looked up, picked up a piece of broken wood and charged at the men, who turned around and smirked, while one drew his sword.

"Too bad kid, we would have let you live if you had left. Too late now!" the man swung down his sword as Inari's mother screamed. Inari closed his eyes and waited for the pain. Instead, he heard a clash like metal on metal and opened his eyes. In front of him was Sakura, blocking the sword with a kunai.

"Hey Inari, you ok?" Inari could only nod.

"That's good. You were really brave standing up for your mom. Thanks for stalling them until I got here." Sakura smirked, then turned back to the man and kicked him in the stomach, so he doubled over in pain. The other guy charged at her with his sword and swung it at her. Sakura ducked and kicked his feet out from under him. Then, she knocked them both out and tied them with chakra ropes to a nearby tree. That done, she turned around to face Inari and his now free mother.

"Well, I'm done. You two ok?" they both nodded.

"Good. I have to go now. Oh and Inari, it's ok to cry, when your happy. Ja ne!" and Sakura lept off through the town, towards the bridge and her team mates.

**The Bridge**

Naruto was once again complaining about being bored, so Sasuke hit him over the head. This started yet another argument.

"What was that for teme?"

"Dobe."

"What was that teme?"

"Dobe, dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Do-"

"Guys! Stop. We have to protect Tazuna-san." Kakashi scolded the two. Once done, he leaned on the rail. Nothing else happened for about another 15 minutes until a strange mist appeared. Kakashi noticed and got into battle stance in front of Tazuna because he recognized it.

"Kakashi-sensei, is it-?"

"Yes Naruto, it's him again." Naruto nodded and got into battle postion on Tazuna's left, while Sasuke did the same and went to Tazuna's right. The mist became so thick that they couldn't see through it. They heard an evil laughter that sounded like Zabuza and he appeared in front of them, along with the boy named Haku. Kakashi's eye narrowed. He had been right. The boy did work for Zabuza.

"Hello again, Kakashi." Kakashi scowled. Sasuke started to shake.

"Aww, poor boy. He's shaking from fear. Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery." at this, Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not shaking from fear, I'm shaking from excitement." after he was finished talking, Sasuke disappeared and reappeared in front of Haku, then punched him. Zabuza was surprised. The boy was fast. Kakashi took the opportunity and lunged at Zabuza, kunai in hand. Naruto stayed behind to guard Tazuna.

_'Where is Sakura?' _Kakashi thought as he began his fight with Zabuza and Sasuke began his with Haku. A few minutes later, when Sasuke was being trapped in Haku's 'Makyou Hyoushou - Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors', Sakura showed up and sent Naruto to help Sasuke while she guarded Tazuna.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke frowned as he became trapped in Haku's 'Makyou Hyoushou - Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors'. Haku smirked behind his mask and stepped into one of the mirrors, his image then spread threw out all of them, surrounding Sasuke. At this point, Naruto jumped in so he was standing beside Sasuke, ready to help. Haku bowed his head and pulled out his senbon(sp?) and threw them at the boys, who got cut. Haku then threw more and more, some were dodged, others hit and got lodged into their bodies. All in all, they boys weren't looking too good. Each had about twenty senbon sticking out of various places (AN:not there you weirdos). Sakura saw how badly they were fairing and scowled. She looked over at Kakashi, who seemed to have his situation under control. She looked back and saw Sasuke trying to melt the mirrors, and Naruto being unable to move. Her eyes widened as she saw Haku about to finish, so she turned to Tazuna and performed her 'Awaikage Eadoomu Shiirudu no jutsu - Shadow Dome Shield' so Tazuna was protected and ran to help Sasuke and Naruto. On the way there she saw Haku almost about to kill Sasuke who had stepped in front of Naruto.

"Shit. Looks like I'll have to release part of **it**." Sakura did a few complicated hand seals before saying 'Innaaraifu Akki Paasharu Hakkei - Inner Demon Partial Release'. Instantly, black angel wings sprouted from the place where the twin slits were. Her wings flapped and lifted her off the ground, flying at an incredibly fast speed.

**With Sasuke (again)**

Sasuke knew he was going to die. Haku was a few feet in front of him and he had no means of defense, so he closed his eyes and waited for the pain. It never came. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to reveal Sakura with black angel wings, and many senbon sticking out of her. Sakura smirked and coughed up blood.

"What's wrong Sasuke? To scared to say something?" Sasuke was shocked. He never thought he would see Sakura bleed. This angered him.

"What are you doing?! Why did you rescue me? I never asked you to!"

"Hehe, your _so _nice to the one who just rescued you. Besides, I can't die. If I do, you'll have no one to annoy you." Sakura said before chuckling and spitting up more blood. She was dying, they all knew it, but Naruto didn't want to admit it.

"Sakura-chan! Stop talking crazy! Your going to live a long, long time with me, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei."

"Sorry...Naruto...looks like I won't...be." Sakura said, her voice getting weaker by the second. Her legs started shaking and she fell, only to have Sasuke catch her. Her breathing became more shallow as she closed her eyes completely.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said, shaking her gently, trying to get her to wake up.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, shaking her harder. When she didn't get up, Naruto bent his head as Sasuke put her on the ground. When Naruto looked back up, he had red chakra surrounding him and his eyes were now red with a slitted pupil. Sasuke had activated his Sharingan. Their chakra's were immense. Haku stepped back. This would be alot harder now.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi's eyes widened as he felt Sakura's dimming chakra and turned to look towards them, only to have his vision blocked by Zabuza

"Your supposed to be battling me, so stop looking over there!" he said as he swung his sword at Kakashi, who dodged it and jumped back.

**With Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Haku**

Sasuke and Naruto were continually attacking Haku, who kept dodging. Haku's eyes widened as he felt a faint chakra from the girl. He smirked. This could work to his advantage. He disappeared, only to reappear beside Sakura, with a kunai to her throat. The other two turned and stared at him.

"You know what's interesting, this girl is still alive from my attack. I guess I'll have to kill her." Haku said as he raised the kunai and was about to ram it into Sakura's throat when a hand stopped him. He looked down to see swirling black chakra engulfing the girl. When it receded, Sakura looked different. She threw Haku across the space so he smashed into one of his mirrors and she slowly got up. Naruto and Sasuke stared at her. Her hair was no longer black with red streaks, it was now red with black streaks. She had black angel wings sprouting from her back. Her gloves had come off, so now they could see her pointed nails dripping poison. She had slight fangs coming out of her mouth. She landed back on the ground and walked over to Haku, picked him up by his collar and whispered menacingly in his ear.

"You ever try to kill me again, you will die." she whispered as she threw him with such force that he broke through his mirrors and slid along the ground. Kakashi and Zabuza were watching all of this in shock. Kakashi had never seen Sakura this angry or strong. He had never even seen her in this form! Sakura turned around and floated over to a still shocked Naruto and Sasuke.

"Remove the senbon from your bodies so I can heal you." the two boys nodded and did as they were told. After they were done removing the senbon, Sakura placed her hands over their backs and concentrated chakra into her hands. They started to glow a soft green and soon both boys were healed. They got up and walked over to Kakashi, who had his hand through Haku's heart. Haku fell to the ground dead, while Zabuza finished off Gatou. The villagers soon arrived and scared off Gatou's henchmen. Kakashi went over and put Zabuza next to Haku. Sakura walked over to Tazuna and released her jutsu. Once Zabuza died, everyone headed back.

**The finished Bridge**

"BYE!!!" Naruto yelled back at the villagers who were waving goodbye to Team 7. Inari was about to cry, but held back his tears. Naruto saw him and also started to cry and walked over to Inari, also holding back his tears.

"Hey Inari, you were really brave. We'll see each other again, ok?" Naruto said in a shaky voice.

"Ok." Inari replied in an equally shaky voice. When he turned around, he started crying. Naruto turned back to his team with anime tears streaming down his face. Sakura scowled and hit him over the head. Naruto got up rubbing his head and caught up to them.

**Back with the villagers**

"Tazuna-san, we haven't named the bridge yet."

"Your right. We should give it a name that represents courage, bravery, and a true hero. Let's name it The Great...Nakura Bridge."

**Me: yes, i know what your thinking. what the hell? Nakura? well, the original name was naruto, and since sakura helped out more this time, i chose to make it this. it was either that or Sakuto. please review. oh, and yes its early i know but please vote.**

**should I**

**a) skip the fillers, they are boring. go straight to the part where sasuke gets bit**

**or**

**b) keep going and don't you dare miss anything!**

**and if you voted a)**

**should i make sakura face**

**a) gaara**

**b) neji**

**or**

**c) temari**

**please vote and review!**


	6. The Preliminaries

Accidental

**Summary:** Ok, I told you guys in my profile I'd be making one of my own. It's a mixture of Sasuke's and Gaara's childhood story. After her birth, Sakura had a demon put inside of her by her father, but ended up fusing with it to make herself a half-demon. Her father considered her a failure and ordered her to be killed. Sakura wanted to live and ended up losing control of her powers and killing her clan, so it was just her. She then becomes a gennin and is cold, extremely smart and has skills that pass most chunnin and some jonnin. Bla bla bla, you know what happens.

**Note:** Sakura is very OOC and I might make her beat up Sasuke depending on if he is being an asshole. O and I'm making Sakura dye her hair so it's black with red streaks. like, blood red and she wears black. **I forgot to mention that Sakura wears black gloves because part of being a half-demon is she has claws, so she keps them in gloves with foam at the end of the fingers. one hands claws are soaked in a paralyzing poisen, the other in a deadly one. o and in this chap, they have to do 2 bell tests to show you how great sakura is.**

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto, Sakura would not be a wimp, Sasuke would be either dead or not emo, and Naruto...well... he wouldn't be so obsessed with ramen and Kakashi would be more sarcastic XD. But sadly, I don't. crys

"blah" talking

_'bla' thoughts_

**'bla' Inner Sakura, known in my story as IS (she might not show up at all, just to let you know, because Sakura speaks her mind alot.)**

bla noises

**Me: ok, the poles are back and the official count is...**

**A) skip fillers:4**

**B) continue:2**

**so I'm skipping straight to the part where they meet Orochimaru. Sorry to all who voted for continue. As for the fight, well, you voted.**

**A) Gaara:5**

**B)Neji:0**

**C)Temari:1**

**So Sakura will be fighting Gaara in the prelims. Oh, and I might switch some people up, so like, Hinata vs Ino, Neji vs Lee. That's about it. Sorry to those who voted for the others. Now, on with the story!**

**Forest of Death(After they beat the guy who transformed into Naruto, now deciding password, oh, and my computer is screwed up so it might look weird)**

"We need to make sure that doesn't happen again. How about we have a password that only we know so that if we get seperated again, we'll know who's who." Sasuke explained to his teammates. They had just been attacked by a rain nin after he switched with Naruto. They had beaten him, but they still needed to be careful.

"Ok, I heard this ninja poem one time. It's called ninki. The question is 'when does a ninja strike?' and the response will be 'a ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lay forgotten in the middle of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike.' Got it?"

"Che. That's a lame password, but I guess it will do." Sakura scoffed at it. She had struck at ninja's in the exact opposite time and had beaten them in less then five minutes, but that's just her.

"Umm...could you repeat it?"

"Baka. I have a better one, but if you can't even get this one, you'll never get mine."

"What is it?" Sasuke wondered how she came up with a password.

"Fine, I guess I'll tell you. It's a poem I heard once. 'Jukushinshugi Ujauja Anoyo Koujimaooshi Aenaisaigo Atteno Daga Aruimideha Henji Chau Atawotatani Geni Dokohentomonaku - Awaiting in the shadows, death is but an instant. It never truly disappears.'. The poem is called Death Shadows." the other two just stared at her. They had never heard that poem and were surprised when Sakura mentioned it. But just like she said, there was a bit of steam coming from Naruto's ears because his brain overloaded when she was saying the poem.

"Whatever. I just like it, I never said we had to use it. Jeez, stop staring at me."

"Ok, we'll just go with mine." Sasuke said and was about to say something else when Sakura got up and took out a kunai.

"We have company. He is one of the three legendary sannin and s-class criminal. His former village was leaf until he was kicked out for illegal experiments. His sensei was Sarutobi and and teammates were Tsunade and Jiraiya. He developed the curse seal and used it on his student Anko. He was once a member of the Akatsuki but left for unknown reasons. He specializes in summoning snakes including the snake king, Manda. He can use Shūshagan no Jutsu or Vanishing Facial Copy Technique to take others faces. After he was shot down for being the fourth Hokage, he left and founded the sound village, which he currently rules over. His spy is Kabuto Yakushi and he has made an alliance with the sand. Be ready, he's a tough opponent." once again, her teammates stare at her like she just grew another head until a loud explosion was heard and smoke appeared. From inside the smoke, a voice laughed and a figure stepped out.

"Very clever little girl. I didn't expect you to know so much about me. I can sense a strong power within you. This will be fun. I guess I can shed this skin." Orochimaru hissed as he peeled off the face of a dead person. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"So you want to fight me?"

"Yesss."

"Fine." Sakura yelled and disappeared. Orochimaru frowned and looked around. The girl had disappeared. All of a sudden, he was smashed into a tree with a hand at his throat.

"Don't ever call me little girl again." she hissed into his ear.

"Hmmm. Intriguing. Your fast, and powerful. You may be of more use to me after all, but your in no place to make demands." he hissed and appeared behind her with a kunai held to her throat. Sakura smirked and lowered her hands and did some hand seals.

"Dansai Hikage Misuto no jutsu - Cutting Shadow Mist!" Sakura shouted as tendrils of shadows shot out from around her body and stabbed at Orochimaru, who only dodged a few, getting hit by the rest. He was now panting heavily and bleeding profusily. Sasuke came up behind him and started attacking him with a kunai, which he dodged, while Naruto dove down on him and tried to kick him, which he again dodged.

(AN: im not writing the entire fight because 1, im a lazy ass and 2, i cant really remember wat happens.)

Sakura was panting from using up so much chakra. Orochimaru had managed to hit her a few times but he was still bleeding worse. He had just sealed Naruto's Kyuubi inside of him and effectivally knocking him out. Sasuke was still up and had activated his sharingan. Orochimaru chuckled and sent a wave of chakra at them, paralyzing Sasuke, but Sakura could still move some. He then did some hand seals and his neck shot out. it enlogated and he bit Sasuke on the neck before Sakura stabbed him with her shadows one last time, sending a wave of excrutiating pain through him so he scream and retreated his neck. He chuckled and faded into the tree while Sasuke clutched his neck and screamed in pain. Sakura walked over and allowed him to squeeze her hand to help. The pain soon became too much and he collapsed. Sakura sighed and picked him up, got Naruto and set them both under a tree before sending soothing chakra into Sasuke's body to lessen the pain.

**'You like him'**

Sakura's eyes visibly narrowed.

_'Ok, one, when did you come back and two, go away before i kill you.'_

**'Eh, I got bored and you can't kill me, I am you.'**

_'You forget that I can seperate you from my body and kill you.'_

**'...fine, I'll leave.'**

Sakura felt her inners presence leave. She decided to take a nap and restore her chakra, aware of the presence in the bushes.

**In Bushes**

"Ok, remember the plan. We are to go after Sasuke and only Sasuke." Dosu explained.

"Yeah but if the others get in our way, we can kill them, right?" Zaku said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Che, is that all you can think about Zaku?" Kin scolded her teammate.

"Shut it. Let's go, the girls asleep." the other two nodded and jumped from behind the bush, to find themselves face to face with a clearly pissed off Sakura.

"You guys disturbed me. Now you will die." Zaku was about to comment when he felt himself being kicked to the ground. He then felt his arms being pulled behind him as Sakura's foot pressed down on his back, dislocating them. She then kicked Kin in the stomach into a tree so she was knocked out. Dosu backed up and put his scroll on the ground.

"Here, take our scroll, just spare me. If you do then I promise that next time we meet, we won't run or hide."

"Che. Fine, just get the hell out of my sight." Dosu nodded. He picked up his teammates and disappeared. Sakura went back to Sasuke, noticing he was waking up. He was engulfed in black marks and his chakra was purple.

Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke, calm down." she said calmly and poked him in the forehead, sending chakra in and receding the marks. Sasuke put a hand to his forehead and Sakura explained what happened, during which time Naruto woke up.

"HEY!! Hey Sakura!! What happened?"

"Oh, nothing much. The circus came and there was magic and clowns." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Really?!" Naruto said with hope in his eyes.

"No you baka! Jeez. You really are an idiot sometimes. Actually, I just battled three sound nin on my own while you guys were collapsed under a tree!" Sakura ended yelling at them because she was really pissed. She scowled and got up and left while the other two scampered after her. Soon they came to a river.

"Ok, listen up. Since you both are completely useless, I'm going to catch some fish. Naruto, you collect some wood that is dry enough to burn and medium sized. Small pieces will work for kindling. Sasuke, when Naruto gets back, you are going to build a fire. Until then, stand look out." Sakura explained and jumped down to the river. Naruto walked off into the woods grumbling about prissy girls and Sasuke just stood there and looked around. Naruto came back 15 minutes later with lots of wood that was dry. Sasuke set it up and lit it with a fire jutsu while Sakura came back with three fish. She took three sticks and put the fish on them so they could roast while she got a bucket of water. Naruto was drooling at the smell of the cooking fish until Sakura glared at him so he stopped. Soon the fish were ready and everyone started eating until Sakura sensed(sp?) something and went to check it out. While looking, she found Kabuto spying on them.

"What are you doing?" she whispered in his ear.

"Oh, I'm just watching these three kids because Orochimaru-sama wants information on them."

"Hehe, thanks. Nighty-night!" Sakura said as she knocked him out and tied him up. She then dragged him out of the bush to her teammates.

"Lookie who I found. A traitor. I think we should turn him in at the prelims." Sakura said while smirking. She picked up the bucket of water and dumped it over the fire before walking away while dragging Kabuto. The other two just looked at each other and ran after her.

**In the Forest, Near the tower**

Sakura hopped down while dropping her 'package'. She went into the bush again and came back out with Kabuto's teammates, bound and knocked out. She dropped them on the ground and dusted off her hands. The other two just stared at her as she dragged the three into Team 7's meeting place and opened their scrolls. Sakura took them and set them on the ground. Smoke came out of the scrolls and Iruka appeared. He was about to greet them when he saw Sakura holding three knocked out people who were all tied.

"Um...Sakura, what happened?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just captured these three spys who were spying for Orochimaru. No big." Sakura said calmly like she was talking about the weather. Iruka just stared at her before taking the three spys and putting them off to the side.

"Ok, thank you Sakura. Now, I'm guessing your all wondering what this saying on the wall means."

"Nope." the three said in unison.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I already knew and I explained it to them." (AN: she did that before they opened the scrolls.) Sakura explained to the stunned chuunin.

"Um...ok. Anyways, just go through the doors on your left and you will be in the arena. Good luck!" Iruka explained to them before smiling and poofing away to his mystical land of fish and ice cream...wait, wrong script. Let me try again. -clears throat- Iruka explained to them before smiling and leaving in a puff of smoke. Sakura walked over and opened the doors to see a large arena where some had already gathered. The three walked up and stood in line that included Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Zaku, Kin, and Dosu. Afew minutes later, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji entered and joined the line. Seeing everyone assembled, the proctor, Hayate Gekko, stood and cleared his throat.

"Ok, now that you are all assembled, we would like to congradulate you on getting here. It has come to my intention that there were spys in the chunnin exam that have been caught, thanks to one of you gennin. Now, seeing as there are so many of you, we will have to have a preliminary round to cut your numbers in half before we can start the final exam. The preliminarys will start now, so everyone clear off the arena. Your names will be shuffled and randomly drawn to see who goes against who." everyone started murmuring and went to the sides where there were platforms you could stand on. A board on the wall appeared and started shuffling names. The first match was...Sasuke Uchiha vs Kankuro. The two stepped off the platforms and went into the arena. The proctor came up and announced the first mach.

"Ok, the first match is between Sasuke Uchiha and Kankuro. You will go until one of you forefits or is rendered unconscious or dead. I can step in and when I do, the match will stop. Try not to kill each other. You may begin."

(AN: um...i can't remember what happens, so im skipping straight to Sakura's match. oh and, here are the results for the other matches. OH YA! and, it was a tie between sasuke and kankuro so they both move on.

Shino beat Zaku, Hinata beat Ino, Neji beat Lee, Temari beat Tenten, Shikamaru beat Kin, Naruto beat Kiba, Dosu beat Choji. Now, on to what everyone has been waiting for. I'll try to make it interesting.)

The board automatically put up the last two names...Sakura vs Gaara. Temari and Kankuro smirked. The girl was dead. Gaara's inner demon had been waking up. Sakura sighed and walked down to the arena where Gaara had transported himself. You could feel the tension in the air. Kakashi's eyes narrowed. He didn't like Gaara. There was something strange about him. The proctor once again stepped forward and allowed the match to begin. Sakura jumped back a couple of feet and analyzed her opponent. Gaara was standing there with his arms crossed. Sakura already knew about him. Sabaku no Gaara, first time taking the chuunin exams. Has completed 4 A-rank missions, returned without a scratch. Even though he's a gennin, he has the ability of a jonin, has the Ichibi Shukaku sealed inside of him, is an insomniac, and can control sand with out the use of movement or chakra. Sakura decided to test how fast his sand was. She took out a kunai and threw it with inhuman speed. The sand reacted and caught it. Impressive. Sakura smirked and disappeared, before reappearing behind Gaara with a kunai to his neck. Kankuro and Temari stood wide-eyed. No one had ever gotten that close to Gaara. Ever. This would be interesting.

**Back in the Arena**

Gaara had disappeared. That had been a sand clone. H came out of the ground as his sand shot at Sakura, who dodged it. It kept attacking, so she kept dodging. Sakura got bored of it and ran up to Gaara and punched him, sending him flying, but his sand caught him. Sakura disappeared and reappeared behind him, kicking him into the air. She was about to kick him again, but his sand grabbed her foot and slammed her into the wall, only to have it disappeared in a poof. A shadow clone. All of a sudden he heard 'Doton: Daijigoku no Jutsu - Earth Release: Big Hell Technique'. The floor under him started to cave in, turning into a giant pit of earth. Gaara jumped out and grabbed Sakura by the neck, slamming her into the floor. She coughed up blood, but got up, wiping her mouth. She started to run at him, using Taijutsu this time. Sakura used 'Konoha Kage Buyo - Leaf Shadow Dance' and appeared behind Gaara, kicking him into the air. She appeared behind him and faced him downwards, so his back was facing up. She jumped on his back, standing on it, She put her foot on his head, keeping it downward and grabbed his arms. He started to dive bomb and his sand surrounded him. He hit the ground and Sakura jumped off. She looked where Gaara was, to see sand. Another sand clone. Gaara came up beind her and and his sand rapped around her. It covered her entire body including her head. Gaara smirked. She was going to be dead soon. Inside the sand, Sakura smirked. She would have to let **it **out all the way this time. She did some hand seals at raipd speed and whispered 'Innaaraifu Akki Furu Hakkei - Inner Demon Full Release'. Gaara was about to close his hand when a bright light escaped from the sand. His covering started to crumble until it was blown off. Sand rained down on everyone as they looked at the light. Once it faded, you could see Sakura again, except, she wasn't herself.

**With Kakashi and Naruto**

Naruto stared at Sakura. She was completely different. Kakashi was thinking the same thing. Sure, he knew she was a half demon, but he never expected her to look like this.

**Arena**

Everyne was staring at Sakura, including Gaara. She looked way different. She had black angel wing sprouting from her back. Her hair was now red with black streaks instead of black with red streaks. Her head band fell off to reveal 2 black, pointy dog ears coming from her head. Her eyes were once again black with red iris's and black slitted pupils. She had fangs coming from her mouth and her outfit was now a black leather mini skirt with black biker shorts under it with a red broken heart in the left corner of the skirt. Her shirt was blood red with black short sleeves. She had a black curly dog tail coing from her skirt. Her shoes were black and her gloves had come off, to once again reveal her claws. Sakura stayed floating for a minute before landing on the ground. She knew she was going to be treated differently, but she needed to get it out of the way. They were going to find out sooner or later anyways. She looked around before her eyes locked on Gaara. She floated towards him and pulled out her katana with one hand, while offering to help him up with the other. Everyone was shocked, especially him.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you not attack me when I am down?" Sakura smiled.

"Because I am not the kind of person who takes advantage of people, even if they are my enemies. I only do that if they are trying to kill me or my precious ones."

Gaara looked up at her and accepted her hand. Everyone thought he was going to kill her. Now they were finishing their fight. Temari smiled. Someone was actually trying to be his friend, and he was accepting.

**20 Minutes Later**

They had been fighting for awhile now. Everyone was frozen in their spots. They didn't want to move, they didn't even want to blink in fear they would miss something of the amazing battle in front of them. Gaara had called on parts of his demon, while Sakura had her shadows ready, so while they were attacking his sand, she could attack Gaara. Both were panting hard and would soon collapse, so the proctor called and end to it, much as he hated to.

"Alright, I am calling an end to the final match. Because neither forefitted or gave up, both shall be moving on to the next round." Sakura smirked and called back her demon and her shadow mist. She fell on to her knees from lack of chakra but got up soon and went back to her team. Naruto was smiling and ran up to her.

"Sakura-chan!! You did it! Now we both get to move on!! YAY!! You were awsome! How you dive bombed Gaara and you going all half demon and fighting with your shadow mist! It was awsome and I also liked..."

"Naruto, I think Sakura wants to rest, so please stop rambling. Nice job Sakura. Could I talk to you for a minute?" Kakashi asked Sakura, who only nodded and followed him. They had a few minutes to rest before the Hokage spoke.

"Listen Sakura, I'm not so sure it was a good idea to show them your demon side. You do know that people will start treating you differently, right?" Kakashi asked with concern for his female student.

"I know it wasn't the ideal time, but I figured since they would find out sooner or later, I might as well show them now. And yes, I know they will start treating me differently, but I'm ok with that. I have to go now, the Hokage is getting ready to speak." Sakura said and walked off.

**Arena**

"Congradulations to all who passed. The final exam will take place three months from now, so use it to start training. Since everyone has already seen your techniques, you will want to get some new ones. Dismissed."

Everyone walked out, talking about the final exams and training. Most were looking at Sakura weirdly, but some admired her strength, even though she was a half demon. The rookie nine were all talking about something, huddled in a group. Sakura noticed but kept on walking since they probably didn't want to be with her. Hinata noticed her passing and called her over.

"Sakura! We were just talking about how we were going to go to Ichiraku's for a final meal together before we all start training, and we were wondering if you wanted to come?" Hinata asked her friend. She had stopped stuttering after she beat Ino.

"You guys actually want to hang out with me, even though you know what I am?"

"Actually, we were all kinda interested in your story and how you became a half demon." Kiba explained.

"Oh. I'll come eat with you sure, but I'll tell you my story else where, ok?"

"Hai." everyone agreed and set off to Ichiraku's, where they all had ramen before going to a park, where no one else was. Sakura sat dow on the grass under a tree and told her story to everyone. By the end, Hinata and Ino were crying and Tenten was on the verge of tears. Neji just stared at her in a non stoic, wow you actually did that? I'm impressed kinda way.Choji, Shikamaru, and Lee all looked at her in a symathetic way and Shino was indifferent. Naruto just sat beside her. Sakura smiled a small smile and got up to leave when Kiba spoke.

"You really are insane. One, you killed your entire clan, two, you let your dad be an asshole to you and three, I'm amazed your mom didn't leave you tp burn in the house."

Everyone shot Kiba a glare.

"YA?? Well one, she didn't kill her clan, her demon side did, two, she was one! And three, what mom would?" Naruto yelled at him while being restrained by Choji, Neji and Lee.(AN: sorry kiba fans) Kiba started at him before turning his gaze to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I guess it was just a shock to hear all of that."

"It's ok Kiba-san, it was expected." Sakura said softly while Naruto calmed down. He just huffed and turned away. Sakura smiled a small smile before leaving to go back to her house and get some sleep considering it was 9 and she wanted to rest. The others said goodbye and left as well.

**Me; there, it finally came out. sorry for the long wait but its hard to concentrate since schools out. oh, and many people have been asking me for a pairing so another poll! haha.**

**Do you want Sakura to go with**

**a)Gaara**

**b)Sasuke**

**or**

**c) other. you will have to tell me who.**

**Please review! and no matter what, sakura will have a brother sister relationship with one of the above guys.**


	7. Shadow Demon and IS

Accidental

**Summary:** Ok, I told you guys in my profile I'd be making one of my own. It's a mixture of Sasuke's and Gaara's childhood story. After her birth, Sakura had a demon put inside of her by her father, but ended up fusing with it to make herself a half-demon. Her father considered her a failure and ordered her to be killed. Sakura wanted to live and ended up losing control of her powers and killing her clan, so it was just her. She then becomes a gennin and is cold, extremely smart and has skills that pass most chunnin and some jonnin. Bla bla bla, you know what happens.

**Note:** Sakura is very OOC and I might make her beat up Sasuke depending on if he is being an asshole. O and I'm making Sakura dye her hair so it's black with red streaks. like, blood red and she wears black. **I forgot to mention that Sakura wears black gloves because part of being a half-demon is she has claws, so she keps them in gloves with foam at the end of the fingers. one hands claws are soaked in a paralyzing poisen, the other in a deadly one. o and in this chap, they have to do 2 bell tests to show you how great sakura is.**

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto, Sakura would not be a wimp, Sasuke would be either dead or not emo, and Naruto...well... he wouldn't be so obsessed with ramen and Kakashi would be more sarcastic XD. But sadly, I don't. crys

"blah" talking

_'bla' thoughts_

**'bla' Inner Sakura, known in my story as IS (she might not show up at all, just to let you know, because Sakura speaks her mind alot.)**

bla noises

**Me: the polls are done and the numbers are...**

**A) Gaara: 6**

**B) Sasuke: 4**

**C) Other: 2. The vote was for Neji**

**Brother sister relationship votes**

**A) Gaara: 2**

**B) Sasuke: 0**

**C) Other: 1. The vote was for Shikamaru.**

**Ok, I will be making Sakura have a brother sister relationship with Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji. As for romantic relationship, Sakura will be going with Gaara.**

**3 Months Later, Finals Arena**

All the gennin that had passed the prelims had gathered at the arena except Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura looked around before mushroom sighing.

"Those two. Jeez, you think they would know to be on time for something this important." Sakura mumbled to herself. The Hokage started speaking and everyone listened. They were about to begin the first match when Naruto burst through the doors, a few bulls following him, repeatedly sticking him in the butt with their horns. Everyone sweat dropped. The Hokage just smiled and began the first match,(AN: I am SOOO mean to be doing this.) Naruto vs Hinata.

(AN: I wont be mean and write their match. lets just say, Hinata won, twist of fate, i know, its cruel. im once again skipping to sakura's match, which is third in. Temari won against Shikamaru)

"Next match, Sakura vs Neji Hyuuga." the Hokage announced as the two made their way down to the arena. Neji was actually kinda of afraid. This was the girl who could equally match Gaara, the holder of the ichibi. Sakura smirked at the anxious look in Neji's eyes that only remained there for a fraction of a second.

"Alright, the rules are the same as the prelims. You may begin." the new proctor said. The other one mysteriously died, but Sakura knew. Anyways, Neji got into the Hyuuga fighting stance, while Sakura got into her unusual stance(AN: from chap two). Neji's eyes narrowed at the strange stance, but charged anyways. Sakura dodged his Juken and used her new jutsu, 'Kagemusha Deku no Jutsu - Shadow Figure Puppet'. Sakura's and Neji's shadow started coming out of the ground, to form real figures made from their shadows. Sakura smirked and waved her hand, sending the figures forward. Neji dodged them, only to have them turn towards him. The shadow Neji started using Juken, while the shadow Sakura was attacking with her claws. The real Sakura was standing back, watching the entire thing with a smug smirk on her face.

"Kagemusha Deku no Jutsu - Shadow Figure Puppet. Handy jutsu. It creates figures from the shadows of the people battling, that the user can control like puppets but without the use of chakra strings. The shadows even look, act and attack like the person it's supposed to be the shadow of. This jutsu is impossible to break unless the user releases it. The only people this doesn't work on are those from the Nara clan who can maniuplate shadows. I have an advanced ability of that, because all of my attacks are shadow or darkness based. I can create shadow creatures even without a shadow." Sakura explained her jutsu to a panting Neji who was still fighting his and Sakura's shadow. Sakura released the jutsu so Neji could stop battling himself. Neji caught his breath before analyzing Sakura.

_'All of her attacks are based on darkness or shadows, but even if there are no shadows, she can still create shadow beings. Not only that, but she's a half demon. Hard opponent.' _Neji thought before coming back to reality when he saw Sakura doing more hand signs and using 'Hitokage Chimayou: Guddowiru Anta Imahitotsu Jutsushi - Shadow Control:Will of the User'(AN: there are two versions to this. this one, and another one shadow control: will of the user last request. That is a last resort, because it kill both the opponent(s) and the user). All of a sudden, Sakura dissolved into the ground. Neji started looking for her, when his shadow started moving by itself. It took out a shadow kunai and stabbed itself in the arm, but instead, Neji started bleeding in the exact same place that the shadow stabbed. It then stabbed itself in the leg, then the stomach, then the hand, all showing up on Neji. The proctor saw that the match was over, so he called a halt. The shadow stopped moving of it's own accord, and Sakura reappeared. She smirked and walked away, back to Naruto, where he started cheering for her and saying how she was amazing until Sakura hit him over the head and started to watch the next match, Kankuro vs Shino, until Kankuro forfeited. Sakura's eyes narrowed. He was up to something. Next was Sasuke vs Gaara, but Sasuke still hadn't shown up. After waiting for aother 5 minutes, Sakura got bored and annoyed, so she went to find them.

**With Kakashi and Sasuke**

"Ok Sasuke, one more time." Kakashi ordered the uchiha, who nodded and gathered chakra in his hand until it sounded like one thousand birds chirping. He ran up to a boulder and smashed his hand into it, creating a decent sized hole. That's when Sakura showed up.

"Nice work Sasuke, but I think you should leave now. They have moved your match so you didn't have to forefit, but they won't wait much longer." Sasuke nodded.

"Thanks."

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." Kakahsi said while backing up behind a rock and pulling something out of his pocket. Sakura sighed before going after him. Yell, tear, cry, ow, you know the drill. Sasuke sweat dropped seeing their sensei being dragged by the ear by a pissed off Sakura, who yelled at Sasuke that he should already be gone. Sasuke nodded slowly and ran off with the other two behind him.

**Arena**

Naruto was pacing back and forth, waiting for Sasuke and Sakura, when they appeared, Sakura dragging Kakashi by his ear, Sasuke shaking his head in shame as she drops him on the ground before heading back to the place where they can watch the matches. Sasuke then turns to Gaara who is standing, waiting in the middle of the arena. The proctor begins the match.

(AN: im skipping the match to the part where the genjutsu is cast and sasuke goes after gaara. sakura follows him, as does naruto because she wakes him up. shikamaru goes too, bla bla, they are catching up to gaara and sasuke, gaara is half transformed. im skipping cause i dont remember wat happens.)

Sakura scowled as she increased speed again. Naruto was breathing heavily but managed to keep up. Sasuke had gone after Gaara, so Sakura followed him after she woke up Naruto. Shikamaru had stayed behind to deal with some sound nins who were following them. They had been traveling at quite a fast speed for about 20 minutes. After another 10, Sakura stopped so suddenly that Naruto almost ran into her.

"What did you do that for Sakura-chan?"

"We're here." Naruto's eyes widened as he looked over her shoulder to see Sasuke dodging Gaara's claw(AN: remember he's half shukaku. half of his face, his arm and a tail). Sasuke jumped on to a branch and caught his breath before using the Chidori again, only to have it miss. He had already used it three times, his max. Sasuke sighed and tried the Chidori, only to have curse seals engulf his body, putting him into extreme pain so he couldn't move. Gaara laughed and lunged for him, to have his path blocked by Sakura.

"Gaara, stop!"

"No!"

"Why?!"

"Because you don't know what it's like to have people hate you! You don't know what it's like to have your father try to kill you. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE A DEMON!!"

"YES I DO GAARA!! Your different from me! People only think your demon because you have one sealed inside of you, but I'm a half demon, I know what it's like. And not just me! Naruto too! He's just like you, except he was pulled out of the darkness before it got to him, while you were pulled after you were already sufficating. Don't you remember? That time when we first met. I was four. I was in Suna for a little while, and I met you in a park. You were sitting on swing set by yourself, so I went up to you and asked to be your friend. You smiled at me and said yes, but I had to leave. Then four years later, we met again. You were always racked by spasims of terror and pain, and I would always sooth them. You told me what you were, but I didn't care, I still helped you, because you were, and still are, my friend. Whenever you had those attacks, I would hold you, and sing to you, and you always calm down, right away. I would always hug you until you stopped. Do you remember the song I used to sing?" Sakura was now in front of Gaara.

"I remember. The words have been imbedded into since I first heard them. My mother would always sing that song to me when I was crying as a baby, and I would always calm down and fall asleep. Do you remember? If you don't, I'll sing them to you." Sakura was now hugging Gaara as she started to sing.

_**Natsuhiboshi naze akai?**_

_Summer Star, why are you so red?_

_**Yuube kanashii yume wo mita**_

_Last night I had a sad dream_

_**Naite hanashita**_

_Crying as I talked_

_**Akai me yo**_

_Oh, red eyes_

_**Natsuhiboshi naze mayou?**_

_Summer Star, why are you lost?_

_**Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru**_

_You are searching for me who disappeared_

_**Dakara kanashii yume wo miru**_

_That's why I have sad dreams_

Once Sakura was done singing, the pieces of Shukaku melted into sand. It slid off of him as he collapsed. Sakura smiled a bit and brushed a lock of stray hair off of his face. Naruto and Sasuke were just staring at Sakura. They had never seen her be so gentle, so kind, so caring. Sakura sighed and stood up before hoisting the now partially unconscious Gaara on to her back and going back to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto put Sasuke on his back and carried him back to Konoha, following Sakura.

**With Kankuro and Temari**

Kankuro and Temari jumped through the trees at a rapid speed to the place where Gaara should be. Kankuro had been yelling at Temari for the past 5 minutes for leaving Gaara to fight by himself. Temari only bowed her head as she listened to her brother rant.

"And another thing you worthless piece of..." before he could finish his sentance, someone interupted by clearing their throat. He rounded on them, ready to bite their heads off for interupting when he stopped. There was Gaara being carried on the back of that girl who had held her own against him.

"G-gaara! What happened! What did you do?" Kankuro asked in a menacing voice.

"Ok, one, don't talk to me like your better than me, I didn't do this. And two, don't call your sister shit because she just wanted to save her life. She knew Gaara was going to be okay and that he could take care of himself, so shut up Kanky.(AN: ok, kanky means someone who is dirty as fuck and/or like to sleep around with anything.) Kankuro's eyes narrowed as he reached for his puppet, but before he could get there, Sakura's shadow mist had wrapped around him and was slowly getting tighter.

"You might not want to do that. I can mtach your brother. Can you beat him? I thought not." Sakura growled before she turned to Temari, who looked scared. Sakura smiled softly at her.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you. Here is your brother. He's ok, just tired. If your brother gives you a hard time, then just say Kankuro stop or help while you have this, and I'll come help you, ok? I hope we can be friends." Sakura said softly as she handed Temari a black rose. Temari took it and stared at it before smiling and nodding. She took Gaara and left after Sakura had given another warning to Kankuro and released him. Sakura then started back to Konoha again with Naruto following her.

**Konoha**

When they got back, the two(AN: sasuke passed out) saw the village in total chaos. Buildings had been destroyed and some were still being destroyed by a giant three headed snake. Everywhere there was Ninja's fighting and dead bodies littering the ground, from both sides. Sakura scowled and gave Naruto directions to go to the hospital and guard Sasuke because the sound would want him. Once he was gone, she found Kakashi sensei and asked for an update.

"Hatake, what's going on?" she yelled over the clashing of metal and the sounds of explosions as she helped to fight off the nin that were attacking them.

"When you left, Orochimaru attacked the Hokage and both Sound and Sand invaded the village after summoning a three headed snake. Leaf nin have scattered throughout the village to help fend them off. All children and women have been evacuated." Sakura nodded after the briefing and killed the last Sound nin before using her jutsu, 'Kagemusha Deku no Jutsu - Shadow Figure Puppet'. Every single shadow from the nins rose(sp?) up and started attacking its counter part. The snakes shadow also came and started fighting it, distracting the snake from more destruction. Sakura sighed and turned to her shadow. The both nodded and did hand signs at the same time.

'Innaaraifu Gobu Akki Hikage Yuukai: Furu Hikage Akki - Inner Half Demon Shadow Fusion: Full Shadow Demon' Sakura shouted in unison with her clone. Sakura and her shadow turned towards each other before fusing together, creating a bright light that everyone could see. All nin and even the snakes stopped their battles to look at the bright light. Kakashi thought Sakura was releaseing her demon half, but he was oh so wrong. Sakura looked even more different. Her form was no longer solid. It was of black flame that took the shape of a giant dog. It was easily the size of the giant snake. The black flame dog also had black angel wings. It's eyes were pure, glowing white. It absorbed all of the shadow creatures into it's body, making it even bigger, so it was now the size of the Hokage mountain. The giant dog opened it's wings and lifted into the sky, creating a powerful wind that almost blew everyone away. Once in the sky, the giant dog opened it's jaws in a silent roar. The suns energy started collecting in it's mouth. Once it was done charging, the giant ball of energy shrank so it was highly concentrated before releasing upon the entire village. Everyone closed their eyes as the light washed over them, and the leaf ninja couldn't help but think that it was the end for their village. Kakashi looked around before the light engulfed him and saw all the sound nin and sand nin disappearing, while the leaf nin remained untouched.

_'This is an interesting jutsu. Sakura must have created it, although I'm pretty sure she created all of her jutsu's.' _Kakashi thought as he closed his eyes to the blinding light. He felt no pain, but a strange warm sensation.

**Afterwards**

Once the light was gone, everyone opened their eyes, to see them and their village completely intact. Everyone started cheering when they also saw that all the sound and sand nin were gone. Kakashi wasn't cheering, he was looking at the giant dog that soon disappeared, only to leave a floating Sakura who quickly fell, and judging from the speed, she had either passed out, or was dead. After seeing her fall, Kakashi ran to the place she had fallen, to see her collapsed in the dirt like she had fallen asleep. Kakashi ran up to her and checked for a pulse. It was there, but it was faint. Suddenly, Kakashi heard a familiar loud voice behind him.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Kakashi turned around to see Naruto running up to him.

"She's ok Naruto. She just passed out from chakra exhaustion and a slight concussion from falling." Kakashi said while smiling underneath his mask. He picked Sakura and headed to the hospital with Naruto following him like a lost puppy while continuely asking questions.

**Hospital**

Kakashi and Naruto arrived at the hospital with a passed out Sakura. Kakashi went up to the front counter and requested a room for her, only to have the nurse say they were full.

"I'm sorry sir but we're completely full with the injured. You'll have to wait for a room for that **thing**. Although, we might not have a room for a couple of weeks and judging by that concussion, she'll be dead before we have a room available." the nurse smiled 'sweetly' at Kakashi(AN: more like evily, demoniclly, maniacly, ur pick), who was standing there, enraged at the nurse. They probably did have extra rooms, they just weren't willing to give any to Sakura because she was a half demon. Didn't they understand that it was because of her that the leaf village was still there? Well, he was going to give the nurse a piece of his mind.

"You know what, your dispicable. Apparently you missed the fact that it was Sakura who saved the village. Your lower than trash. You deserve to die."

"Sir, just because she did one good deed, it doesn't dismiss years of evil." the nurse said with that smile. (AN: if any of you have read harry potter and the order of the phoenix, her smile is like dolorus(sp?) umbridge's smile. that evil smile) Kakashi's eye narrowed. He was about to speak up when someone else did.

"Let her have a room. She's the savior of Konoha! Without her, we would all be dead. I know you have extra rooms because you built that new wing a few weeks ago, but never had enough to fill it." a jonnin with a gash in his stomach that had stopped bleeding yelled.

"Yeah! We owe her our lives!" shouted another, but this time it was a chuunin. Other nin started speaking up for the girl until the nurse raised her shrill voice.(AN: if u went to my school, its like ms hansen's voice when she shouts)

"Excuse me! This **thing **is a half demon. She's even worse than that Kyuubi brat. She doesn't even deserve to live, let alone be healed! Savior of Konoha or not, she will not be having a room in this hospital."

Kakashi was about to say something again, when Sakura violently jerked in his arms. He looked down to see black chakra forming around her. She started jerking again, before letting out a painful scream and clutching her head. She jerked so violently,Kakashi lost his gripping and dropped her. When she was on the ground, she started writhing in pain while whimpering and screaming. She clutched her head again as the black chakra engulfed her. From inside, her screams were heard, but no one could help. The nurse smirked at her pain. When the black chakra receeded, Sakura lay there on her stomach, panting. She started to get up, struggling a little. When she was up, she turned and started to laugh. Maniacly laugh. She suddenly stopped and glared at the nurse, who was frozen. Not just because of the laugh, but because she had 'Inner Demon' printed on her forehead.(AN: inner demon is a cross between inner sakura and her half demon side. when inner sakura comes out, she takes on half of a demon, as does sakura.) Inner Sakura (im calling her that) walked up to the nurse before grabbing her collar and hoisting the nurse over her head.

**"So, you won't give me a room to heal myself? You are low. Isn't a nurses job to help others, no matter who they are? If it wasn't for the fact that I didn't want to be arrested, I would kill you right now. But I won't. Be happy, because if you ever do something like this again, whether to me or someone else, I will hunt you down and strangle you with your own intestines. Then I will rip off your head and feed your body to rabid dogs. I'll either mount you head as another kill, or juice it and crush your skull under my foot, feeding the juices to my pets. And your soul will burn in the lowest pits of hell for eternity, I'll make sure of it. I've been to hell before, it's not that bad. I've even made friends with the guy in charge, so watch it. Got it?" **Inner Sakura hissed in a threatening voice that would have scared even the strongest shinobi, the nurse was no exception. She only nodded her head rapidly. Inner Sakura smirked and dropped her on the floor, then turned to the shinobi who were staring at her.

**"Thank you for defending me. Even though you are all injured and could use the extra rooms, you still tried to help. Thank you." **Inner Sakura said calmly. She then turned to Kakashi and bowed in thanks. The black chakra engulfed her again, and when it receeded, she was Sakura, but she was still passed out so she collapsed on the floor. Kakashi picked her up and took her to a room where she would be treated. He then left but not before looking at her(AN: for all those people who are either weird, or wrong, its just student teacher, but now its kinda father daughter.).

_'When she wakes up, I'm going to ask her about her jutsus and that shadow dog. I also want to know what her pets are.' _Kakashi thought before leaving.

**Me: I hope you liked it. I put in a little gaaraxsakura. I hope you like the threat, I came up with it after I read a certain fanfic, but it was for Sasuke. Go to my C2 and read the story labled 'Not Weak'. You will understand. Please review!**


	8. Meeting

Accidental

**Summary:** Ok, I told you guys in my profile I'd be making one of my own. It's a mixture of Sasuke's and Gaara's childhood story. After her birth, Sakura had a demon put inside of her by her father, but ended up fusing with it to make herself a half-demon. Her father considered her a failure and ordered her to be killed. Sakura wanted to live and ended up losing control of her powers and killing her clan, so it was just her. She then becomes a gennin and is cold, extremely smart and has skills that pass most chunnin and some jonnin. Bla bla bla, you know what happens.

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto, Sakura would not be a wimp, Sasuke would be either dead or not emo, and Naruto...well... he wouldn't be so obsessed with ramen and Kakashi would be more sarcastic XD. But sadly, I don't. crys

"blah" talking

_'bla' thoughts_

**'bla' Inner Sakura, known in my story as IS (she might not show up at all, just to let you know, because Sakura speaks her mind alot.)**

-bla- noises

**Hospital, With Sakura**

Sakura stirred in her hospital bed slightly before opening her eyes to a blinding white room. She squinted until her eyes got used to the light and sat up, looking around a room to find Naruto sleeping on the floor and Kakashi sleeping on a chair with his book over his face. Sakura twitched at seeing the book and got out of bed, walked over and ripped it up, alerting Kakashi and waking him just in time to see his book being dumped into the trash in shreds.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Kakashi started crying anime tears and looked over at Sakura.

"Your cruel." Sakura just shrugged and went back to her bed. Kakashi got up and walked over while pulling up a stool to sit on.

"Sakura, I'd like to ask you some questions." Sakura narrowed her eyes, but nodded her head anyways.

"First, what was that shadow dog?"

"It's a full shadow demon. When I use my shadow puppet jutsu, I can fuse with my shadow half, creating the full shadow demon. You are also no doubt wondering how I got rid of all of those nin. When I am in that form, I can choose who I want to get rid of. I can also choose whether to kill them or just send them away." Sakura answered like she was talking about the weather. Kakashi blinked and proceeded to his next question.

"My final question, is Inner Sakura mentioned 'your pets'. What are your pets exactly?" Sakura tensed up and sighed.

"I'll tell you, but it's kind of hard to explain. I'll start with they are not from this world, or even this dimension. It is a shadow creature known as a liche. It is from the realm of darkness. Because it is a liche, it can't die. It feeds off of life force and when it is being battled, it feeds off of life force from around it to heal itself. How to describe them, ummm...well, they are pitch black as night, with dragon wings spanning over 11 feet that have claws and spikes on the tips filled with deadly poison. Their bodies are 6 feet in length and 1 and a half feet across it's back. It's head is a foot long from the tip of it's nose to the top of it's head, not including the three horns, one coming off it's forehead and one coming off either side behind the ears. The eyes are white as dry bone and the ears are pointed. It's mouth and nose blend with it's fur so well, it looks like it doesn't have them. It's feet are four toed with talon like claws. It walks like a cat and it's tail is it's body length with black flame rimming it. With it's wings folded, it's over 8 feet tall, but otherwise it's 5 feet for the females and 6 feet for the males. I am the only one in existance that has been able to summon them." when Sakura finished the description, Kakashi just stared at her. He had never heard of something so unspeakablly evil or dark. But now he had one more question.

"What are these things called?"

"Well, no one knows exactly what they are called. Some call them liches, others call them demons. Some even call them Yakubyougami - Angel of death. I know their real names. They are Hikage Seibutsu - Shadow Creature. They attack with Yowameru.(AN: it is an attack that drains the life from its opponents while giving it to the user, strengthening them)" Kakashi nodded and thanked her for the information before getting up and leaving her to rest, dragging Naruto out with him. Sakura lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. She began meditating, opening her senses to everything around her. She was aware of Kakashi right outside her door, but he was asleep. She was also aware of the five rapidly approaching chakras that were ANBU level. Sakura created a clone and jumped out of bed, right hand on the edge of her glove. She had learned how to throw her poison like needles, so if she needed to, the second they stepped throught that window, they were paralyzed. She could hear them open the window and heard a light thump of them landing on the floor. She looked under the bed and saw them approaching her clone. One took out a kunai and cut through the clones neck, making it poof, giving Sakura just enough time to stun one of them, but the others dodged it. She knew she could put up a good fight but would get seriously wounded so she lept out the window and started running the second she touched the ground. She was faster than the ANBU so she had some time, which she used in thinking of a place to hide in.

_'Hinata and Neji's? No, to open. Sasuke's? No, he wouldn't want me, Naruto is out eating ramen not to mention they would hate me more, Ino would blab, Tenten would fidgit, Lee? Oh god no. Kiba's smells like dog and I don't really like bugs. Choji's would be too packed with food and Shikamaru is probaly sleeping like always. One of the sensei's? No, I don't know if I can trust them. There is only one place no one would dare go near.' _Sakura thought as she turned down a dark alleyway, with ten ANBU now trailing her. She turned a few times until she came to a staircase. She ran up it and pounded on the door at the top.

"Oi!Gaara! Temari! Kankuro! Open the door!" Sakura shouted while pounding on the door. She kept pounding until the ANBU came up behind her.

"Shit. Stay the fuck away from me you bastards!" she yelled and started attacking them. Sakura knew she couldn't take them all on but she could atleast hold them off. The only problem was that she didn't have much chakra and she couldn't kill them.

**Inside**

Gaara sat in a chair near the window, staring out of it, deep in thought until Temari and Kankuro's snoring snapped him out of it. He scowled and went to get something to eat. He thought he heard a pounding on the door but he ignored it. Probably more people coming to kill him. He thought he heard a voice too but dismissed it. Suddenly Temari screamed.

"AHHH!! Jeez, that hurt!"

"Hn."

"Oh, hey Gaara."

"What happened?" Temari looked taken a back at the question but shook her head.

"It was nothing it's just...I was sleeping but I woke up when my hand started burning. Now I find out it's the flower Sakura gave me. Wonder what's wrong." Temari started thinking but looked up when she heard the clash of metal on metal in one of Kankuro's silent moments. She got up and opened the door to see...Sakura battling 6 ANBU with three unconscious and one fainted from blood loss. Sakura swung her claws at one and he fell to the floor paralyzed.

"What took you guys so long?" Sakura scoffed. Temari blinked and Gaara stared. He had a sudden urge to kill all of the ANBU attacking her but ignored it. Sakura just scowled and dodged another oncoming attack. She was low on chakra and slowly but surely tiring. Sakura had called on her mist which was attacking and guarding her as much as it could. Temari finally came back to reality and took out her fan, blowing the rest of the ANBU away. Sakura nodded her head and shakily(sp?) knelt down on the floor, catching her breath. Temari helped her stand up and brought her back to their rented room and got her a glass of water which Sakura gulped down greedily before speaking.

"Do you know, how hard it is to fight off 10 ANBU by yourself?" she asked in a menacing voice that made Gaara shiver.

"We're sorry it's just, me and Kankuro were sleeping and we snore really loud so Gaara probably couldn't hear you. I woke up because your rose burned me."

"Oh ya I forgot to mention that. When the person that gave you the flower is in trouble, the flower heats up, alerting the person who got it." Sakura explained with a dazed look. Temari nodded. Sakura finished her water and went to the door.

"Thanks for the water. I got to go now. Meeting with the Hokage about some mission or other." Sakura waved goodbye and left. Temari waved back before going to the kitchen and making lunch. Gaara just resumed looking out the window.

**Hokage Tower**

Sakura knocked and entered the Hokage's office. She walked up and stood in front of the Hokage's desk before addressing him.

"Hokage-sama, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. First, I want to apologize for those ANBU. Second, I want you to take your choice of the rookie nine and go investigate something. I know you are all capable. I want you to go by the gate and see if there is anything suspicious."

"Hai. Can I have a list of all of the available rookie nine?"

"Hai. Here you go." Sakura nodded and took the list, scanning down it.

_Available Rookie Nine (AN: I'm going to do it by last name)_

_1. Aburame Shino_

_2. Hyuuga Hinata_

_3. Hyuuga Neji_

_4. Inuzuka Kiba_

_5. Nara Shikamaru_

_6. Rock Lee_

_7. Tenten_

_8. Uchiha Sasuke_

Sakura scanned the list and looked up.

"Why aren't Ino, Choji and Naruto on here?"

"Oh, those three? They had a mission already" Sakura nodded, bowed and left, looking for the people she would bring.

**Hyuuga Compound**

Sakura knocked on the door and waited until someone answered. Hiashi answered but when he saw her he sneered.

"What do you want?"

"Can I speak to Hinata and Neji please?"

"No. You may not speak with them because I do not want them contaminated by you. Good day." Hiashi started to close the door but wasn't fast enough because Hinata came up behind him.

"Domo Sakura-chan. I see you have met my father, Hiashi-sama. Please come in." Hinata smiled sweetly at Sakura, which she returned and stepped into the house. Hiashi frowned but allowed her anyways. Hinata led Sakura on to the small deck and brought some tea.

"So, what are you doing here Sakura-chan?"

"Hokage-sama gave me a mission to investigate around the gates and asked me to take some of the rookie nine that I thought would help. I want you and Neji to come." Hinata nodded and went to get Neji, who nodded his head in recognition at Sakura.

"Here are your scrolls. Read them over and meet me at the gate tomorrow at 6 am. We need to get an early start because we have some other stuff to do with the same group.(AN: just pretend that the hokage gave their group a mission to protect a group of fudal lords, traveling to make peace arrangments.) Oh, Hinata, can you give these scrolls to Kiba and Shino and tell them the same stuff? And Neji, same with Tenten." both nodded and took the scrolls. Sakura left and went to find Shikamaru.

**Under a Tree**

Sakura walked up to a tree that had lots of shade and just happened to be Shikamaru's favorite cloud gazing spot. Sakura smirked at how predictable he was. There he was, lying under a tree, half asleep. Sakura walked up to him and poked him in the cheek, resulting in him opening his eyes half way and blinking.

"Oi, lazy ass, get up. We have a mission." Sakura said, poking him again. Shikamaru yawned and sat up, accepting the scroll that Sakura handed to him.

"I may be the leader but I want you to come up with a formation just in case we get attacked. Our other team mates are Hinata, Neji, Shino, Tenten, and Kiba. Be ready and at the gates by 6 am tomorrow. Ja." Sakura explained and got up and left. Shikamaru sighed and went back to his house to plan.

**Next Day, Gate, 6am**

So far, everyone had gathered at the gate. They just had to wait for Sakura and Shikamaru. Hinata yawned and looked up the path that Sakura and Shikamaru would come down. Soon, two shapes came into view and when they got closer, everyone could see it was Sakura dragging Shikamaru by the ear. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight of the smartest kid being pulled by the ear. Once they fully arrived, Sakura dropped Shikamaru on the ground and turned to the group.

"Ok, listen up. I chose all of you because Hinata, Neji, Shino, and Kiba can locate the people we are looking for and in case we get attacked, Shikamaru can think up a strategy and Tenten will hopefuly be able to hit them with her weapons while the rest of us get into postion. Shikamaru has devised a formation which I have looked over. Hinata, you will be in the front with your Byakuugan. Then will be Kiba, then me. After me there is Tenten, Shikamaru, Shino and last, Neji, who I want to scout out the woods behind us just in case of an ambush. Shino, I want you to send out your bugs ahead of us to do some initial scouting because we want to find them fast. Let's go." everyone nodded and sey out in their positions. Shino sent out his bugs to search in farther areas while Hinata used her Byakuugan to look in closer spots. Kiba was stopping to sniff at a branch every 2 seconds so their progress was slow. Suddenly, Hinata spotted something and motioned for Sakura, who came up along side of her.

"What is is Hinata?"

"I just saw these two guys. Both were wearing a black cloak with red clouds. One was blue with blue hair, a giant sword, was very tall and has an extremely high chakra capacity. The other is shorter with pail skin, black hair and sharingan eyes, but different. He has a killing intent and a deadly aura surrounding him."

"Good work, we found what we're looking for. Now all we have to do is..." Sakura never finished her sentance. She didn't have to see, she could feel one of them looking at her. Sakura blinked and frowned.

"Actually, we're going to go closer. I need to check these guys out myself." some hesitated but nodded and followed Sakura. She landed in a tree not to far from the two. Immediatly, kunai's were thrown at her, but she dodged them and landed on another branch. She grabbed a kunai and spun around, blocking the attack from Itachi. (AN: im calling them by their names because sakura has heard of them and its annoying addressing them a different way.) She pushed on the kunai and flew backwards, calling her shadow mist to block a raid of oncoming kunai. Itachi raised and eyebrow. He had never seen that technique before. He couldn't even copy it with his sharingan. Sakura smirked.

"So, you figured out that you can't copy my techniques. That's right. They are shadow techniques that only I can perform." Sakura explained to a pissed of Kisame and an interested Itachi.

"You two seem to be strong, perhaps stronger than most I have battled. Team, head back. This is mine and I will not be responsible for you getting killed." Sakura stated in a voice that left no room for argument. They all nodded and left. Kisame tried to go after them but before he could even get to the first branch, Sakura appeared in front of him and attacked him with her shadow mist so he had to defend and was pushed back with the force. Kisame smirked as he saw her mist quiver because his sword scrapped away some chakra. Sakura smirked. She had just the thing to get this guy. She jumped into the air and used 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Hikage Kaishi - Summoning Technique: Shadow Death'. Immediatly, the sky turned darker. Storm clouds appeared and a cloud tendril snaked down from the sky and started swirling and forming, taking a shape. Itachi narrowed his eyes. The aura coming from it was so dark and so full of evil and bloodlust, it almost made him gag. Kisame tryed to attack Sakura again but when he was about to hit, the cloud thing appeared in front of Sakura and instead of Kisame's sword going through it, it stopped. He looked into the cloud and saw bone white eyes staring at him. The ghostly form took it's shape and threw Kisame backwards. Itachi looked at the thing. It looked like a dragon but it was 6 feet in height, 8 with it's wings which were spread to their full 11 and a half feet span. The talon like claws were wickedly sharp and flexed as it dove through the air with inhuman speen, heading for Kisame who raised his sword in defense, only to have it broken in half and the claws gouge into his shoulder. Kisame was about to attack when Itachi spoke.

"Stand down Kisame. Your shoulder is badly wounded. I will finish this." Kisame scowled but nodded and backed off. Itachi stepped forwards and used his Mangekyou sharingan. Sakura smirked. she closed her eyes and whispered 'Hikage Tsukaima Chein: Ganka Haitou - Shadow Creature Bond: Eye Share'. Sakura opened her eyes, but they were no longer green. Now they were bone white, like the creatures. She hopped on to the creatures back, her mist forming a sword. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Hikage Misuto Iitou - Shadow Mist Sword. You cannot hurt me with those eyes as long as I share my bond with Asshi." Sakura said in a low voice. She crouched and whispered in Asshi's ear. It nodded and disappeared, reappearing in front of Itachi and stabbing him in the stomach. Itachi's eyes widened. He looked over at Sakura before smirking and turning into a puff of smoke.

"Clone. Nice gettaway technique."

"I didn't run." Sakura swung around and blocked the kunai aimed for the middle of her back.

"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu." Itachi formed an 'o' with his hand and blew a gigantic fireball at Sakura, who evaded and attacked with her mist. She then came up behind him and attacked with her claws, just missing his back but tearing the cloth of his cloak. She attacked again cutting his arm. Itachi jerked forward and his movement slowed. He scowled and called to Kisame.

"Kisame, we are leaving. We will come back for what we want later." He the turned to Sakura. "I will deal with you later." with those words spoken, he disappered along with Kisame. Sakura stood where they left her, panting slightly and releasing her mist and bonding jutsu. She jumped on to Asshi's back and flew back to the Hokage tower. Along the way she noticed that she had gotten slightly burne on her shoulder and cut deeply along her stomch.

"Hm. He must have hid a kunai or something in his Goukakyou no Jutsu. Oh well, it's not that bad." she whispered to herself as she landed in front of the Hokage Tower. Her entire team came out when they saw her land.

"Sakura! I'm so glad your ok!" Hinata said a she hugged Sakura who smiled. Neji came up to her with the others following him.

"Who were those men?" he asked in a questioning voice. He slightly admired her since she beat him.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. Missing nins and S-class criminals." Hinata gasped and Tenten's jaw fell open. Neji's and Kiba's eyes widened.

"You took on two S-class criminals and beat them?!" Tenten exclaimed. Sakura laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. Only then did Hinata notice the wound on Sakura's stomach that was bleeding freely.

"Sakura, your hurt!"

"Huh? Oh, it's just a scratch." Neji frowned.

"One it's not a scratch and two, I have a question. How did you escape from two S-class criminals by yourself. No offense but I don't think your strong enough to defeat them." Sakura sighed and pointed to Asshi, who was staring at them.

"Asshi here helped me. She is my summoning but also my first friend. She has a brother, Taru." the others nodded and went up to Asshi to look at her. Once done, Sakura sent Asshi back, healed herself and went inside, with her team following her. She gave her mission report and left. Little did she know, Zetsu was watching her. He disappeared and went back to the leader.

"She is alone."

"Very good. We shall capture her and find the source of her power and extract it for our own."

**Me: hi! Im back! anyways, i hope you like it! ill try to have some brother-sister moments and some moments for her and gaara but its hard cause she is so -well, not so much- cold.**


	9. Akatsuki

Accidental

**Summary:** Ok, I told you guys in my profile I'd be making one of my own. It's a mixture of Sasuke's and Gaara's childhood story. After her birth, Sakura had a demon put inside of her by her father, but ended up fusing with it to make herself a half-demon. Her father considered her a failure and ordered her to be killed. Sakura wanted to live and ended up losing control of her powers and killing her clan, so it was just her. She then becomes a gennin and is cold, extremely smart and has skills that pass most chunnin and some jonnin. Bla bla bla, you know what happens.

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto, Sakura would not be a wimp, Sasuke would be either dead or not emo, and Naruto...well... he wouldn't be so obsessed with ramen and Kakashi would be more sarcastic XD. But sadly, I don't. crys

"blah" talking

_'bla' thoughts_

**'bla' Inner Sakura, known in my story as IS (she might not show up at all, just to let you know, because Sakura speaks her mind alot.)**

-bla- noises

**AN: in this chap ill establish part of the brother-sister relationship between sakura and neji**

**With Sakura**

Sakura yawned as she walked to her favorite meditating place. It was 6 am on saturday so no one else was up. The 3rd's funeral had occured a a week and a half ago. Everyone was still mourning but were pleased with the replacement, Sannin Tsunade, the slug princess and healer. Sakura smiled and walked past the tree Zetsu was watching her from, disguising himself by molding his chakra with the trees. Sakura yawned again as she entered the forest that led to her favorite meditating spot. Sakura entered the clearing and saw someone already there. She narrowed her eyes but stopped once she noticed it was Neji. Apparently he was meditating because he didn't speak until she was standing next to him.

"What are you doing up so early?" Sakura smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Meditating."

"Aa. Me too. This is my favorite spot. It's so peaceful(sp?) and quiet. And no one ever comes here. Or, atleast I though." she said as she smirked again. Neji also smirked and replied.

"I know. I was searching for a new place since Lee found my old one and wouldn't stop pestering me." Sakura giggled and sighed, sitting and closing her eyes to begin meditating. Neji followed. Sakura started meditating deeply, becoming acutely aware of all of her surrounding and everything in them. It was like this that she noticed Zetsu. She scowled. She was about to confront him when Neji spoke.

"I'll be right back Sakura. I'm hungry so I'm going to get some breakfast. Would you like some?" Sakura shook her head. Neji nodded and stood up, brushing himself off and left. Sakura quickly got up and took out a kunai, scrolling a message on the tree which she and Neji had been leaning against. Satisfied, she covered it up, knowing Neji would search for her with his Byakugan when he got back so he would notice it. She sat down and started meditating again, aware of Zetsu's pressence the whole time. When it left, she smirked. They would be coming to get her soon.

**Akatsuki Hideout**

"Leader-sama, she is alone, meditating in the woods. Now is the time to ambush and capture her."

"Very good Zetsu. Go get Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori. We might need all of them to capture her, and Itachi and Kisame have a score to settle."

**Clearing**

Sakura was aware of the Akatsuki's pressence the second they arrived, but pretended to meditate. When Itachi spoke, she opened her eyes.

"We meet again, but under different circumstances, kunoichi." Sakura nodded and stood, brushing herself off. To make the capture effective for Neji, she would have to put up a fight to rough up the terrain a bit. Sakura called on her mist and got into battle stance. Itachi and Kisame did the same while Deidara and Sasori stood back, ready to step in if needed. Sakura made the first move. She sent her mist flying at Itachi, who dodged it and threw a barrage of weapons at her, followed behind by Kisame and his sword. Sakura dodged the weapons and blocked Kisame's sword with her katana.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my shoulder." Sakura smirked.

"This shoulder?" she asked sweetly and lightly touched the spot with two fingers. Immediatly Kisame fell to his knees in pain, clutching his shoulder. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"W-what the hell? What the fuck did you do to my shoulder?"

"Tsk tsk, language. I merely touched it. It was my pet that did that. You see, once you are injured by Asshi, the wound never truly leaves. It constantly drains your power, making you feel weak. And once it is once again activated by my touch, you won't be able to move for several days due to the pain. In other times, you die because it puts to much strain on the body and heart." she explained with her arms crossed. Kisame glared at her through his pain. Sakura only smirked and ducked, dodging the kunai thrown at her head. Flipping backwards, she landed and blocked the kunai Itachi used to attack her with and kicked him in the stomach. Itachi flew back but landed on his feet and slid. Deidara and Sasori stepped in. Sasori let out his tail, which started swaying and flicking, while Deidara made a clay bird which he jumped on to, readying more explosive clay. Itachi activated his Mangekyou since Sakura wasn't fused with her pet. Sakura moved her eyes to their feet. She closed them and concentrated. Deidara took this moment to mold his clay into birds and send them at her. They landed around her and exploded. Deidara smirked but stopped when Sakura leaped out of the smoke with her eyes still closed. Sasori's tail attacked, moving and striking like a snake, Sakura dodging, moving in a way that made it looked like she was dancing. Itachi frowned and used 'Katon: Housenka no Jutsu - Fire Release: Fire Balsam Technique'. (AN: its basicly art of the phoenix flower) Sakura once again moved gracefully to dodge. She kept this up for awhile until Deidara was running low on clay. Deidara scowled. They had to get her out of here before other nin came but it was harder than they thought. She didn't even seem to be dodging. Just...dancing. Sasori had taken out his Third Kazekage puppet (AN: SPOILER ALERT!) and was using it's iron sand to attack. Itachi had used Amaterasu so black fire had sprang up here and there, burning the ground. Kisame was...still clutching his shoulder. Sakura opened her eyes. She smiled a malicious smile and flicked her hand upward. The black flames along the ground rose up and came to her hand, forming a flaming black ball. By her calculations, Kisame should have enough energy to get up and knock her unconscious in 3...2...1. Sakura smirked and she felt some one hit her pressure point and blackness surround her, with her welcoming it like a mother's hug. The darkness had always been her mother since her's died.

Itachi stood panting as Sakura hit the ground. He had caught the smirk but dismissed it. Kisame collapsed on to one knee from the effort of moving that far. (AN: yes, it would be pathetic if not for him being in pain.) Itachi caught his breath and stood from his crouched postion. Sasori withdrew his puppets and Deidara had his bird pick up Sakura in it's tail. The leader nodded and they all left in a flash.

**With Neji**

Neji sighed in content. He had had a nice lunch and had brought back some in case he got hungry or in case Sakura wanted some. He smiled at the thought. That girl was like a little sister to him, although one who could defend herself, definatly. He looked up as he entered the clearing and froze. Scorch marks and craters covered the ground. Kunai's were imbeded in trees with deep gouges. Neji became worried when he couldn't find Sakura.

"Sakura? Sakura, are you here?" when she didn't answer, Neji sweeped the clearing with his Byakugan. He couldn't find her in the surrounding areas but he noticed some lingering pressences. He moved his sight closer to himself and stopped. Concealed on a tree was a message from Sakura. Neji ran up to the tree and immediatly began reading it.

_Neji,_

_I suppose you have noticed that I am not there. That is because the Akatsuki came and took me._

_They are after my power over darkness and my half demon side. Before the took me,_

_I left a trail of black fire that you can follow with your Byakugan. You must rally a team Neji._

_Once I wake up in the Akatsuki hideout, I cannot buy you much time. You must hurry Neji! Before_

_They have the chance to extract my demon side, killing us both._

_Sakura_

Neji's teeth clenched and he finished the message. She sounded urgent and worried. Sakura was never worried. Neji punched the tree. If he hadn't taken so long, he might have been there to help her. Now his imouto(little sister) was gone. Neji stepped back from the tree. He had to act quickly before the trail ran cold. He had to gather a team. Neji dropped his sushi and raced towards the Hokage tower, pumping chakra into his feet to get there faster. Once inside, he raced up the steps and knocked on the door. He heard a quick 'come in' and entered.

"Hokage-sama, Sakura has been captured!" Tsunade's head snapped up.

"What?"

"We were meditating in the clearing, I went to have lunch, I get back, Sakura's gone with signs of battle. She left a note explaining everything."

"Did it explain who captured her?"

"Hai. It was the Akatsuki." Tsuande's eyes widened.

"What?"

"We have to hurry and rally a team. She left us a trail to follow. If we don't hurry, they'll try to extract her half demon side!" Tsunade nodded and called Shizune.

"Shizune! Get me Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru and Anko, NOW!"

"Hai!" Shizune said as she ran from the room.

"Why do we need so many people?"

"Hinata has the Byakugan like you so if some how the trail splits up or spaces out, you have more people. Shino and Kiba are great trackers, the sensei's for attack power which you will need, the sand nin for reinforcments and Anko because she has authoritive power and can control you all, and Shikamaru because he can devise a plan and strategy." Tsuande had just finished explaining when the people she had called burst into the room.

"Tsunade-sama, what did you want?" Hinata practically yelled. She was worried about the way Shizune had sounded so urgent. Tsunade frowned.

"I have called you all here to tell you something. Sakura has been captured by a powerful organization called the Akatsuki. They intend to extract her demon side and kill them both. Now, I have also called you all because you are the squad that I am sending to rescue her. Now, I know this organization well enough that if they can't extract Sakura's power, they'll find a way to bring her to their side, which could mean the end of us all. Hinata, you and Neji will follow the trail she left with your Byakugan with Kiba and Shino helping. Shikamaru, you will devise a formation and instruct everyone. Anko, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai, you will help to fend off the Akatsuki, and Gaara, Temari and Kankuro will provide back-up and rescue Sakura. All of you will go and observe the scene and try to recover clues. Once finished, you will go home and pack and leave at 4:00 am tomorrow. Dismissed." Tsunade finished.

"Hai." everyone echoed back and left the room. Hinata was close to tears with worry for Sakura and te fact that she might die wasn't helping. Temari kept looking down at the rose on her wrist. It wasn't burning so that ment that Sakura wasn't in any immediate danger but she was still worried about her friend. Seeing Hinata close to crying, Temari walked over to comfort her, being the only other girl close to her age.

"Hey." Hinata sniffed and looked at Temari, who smiled.

"Listen, I have a way of knowing if Sakura is in danger." Hinata's eyes went wide.

"Really?" Temari nodded and held up her wrist.

"See this rose? It heats up when Sakura was in danger. It's cool right now which means she's ok. I'll tell you first if it starts to get warm, ok?" Hinata nodded and smiled.

"Thank-you."

Let's take a look into Gaara's mind.

_'Sakura, captured? Not possible. She's too strong to be captured. She beat Hyuuga the prodigy, Uchiha the number one rookie of their village,and I even heard that she beat her sensei. No matter. If anyone dares to hurt her, I will kill them. After all, it was her who rescued me from the darkness.'_

After afew minutes, they arrived at the clearing. Taking a brief look around, almost none of the original ground could be seen through scorch marks and craters. Neji showed Hinata the note. While she was reading it, Neji thought back to his first helpless feeling when he first read it. Thinking back upon it made Neji bow his head and clench his hand so the knuckles turned white and his nails dug into his plam, tearing the flesh. Hinata, who had finished reading the note, saw this and went to comfort her cousin.

"Neji-niisan-"

"It's my fault she's gone." (AN: ok, this is gonna sound random and totally OOC, so please, bear with it)

"What do you mean?"

"If I hadn't taken so long, I would have been back here to help her in time. She's like a sister to me and now she's gone."

"Neji-niisan, it wasn't your fault. And even if you had helped, you probably would have been hurt or worse. All we can do is hope Sakura will be strong and move quickly to find her." Neji nodded and activated his Byakugan, searching for the black fire trail Sakura had left them. He scoured the clearing and soon found it, starting by one of the larger craters. He called over the others and showed them. Finished their scouting, they all return to their houses to pack. Tomorrow they would start their search.

**Next Day, Clearing**

Neji leaned his back against the tree he had been meditating upon yesterday. Hinata sat beside him, deep in thought, and Kurenai and Anko were having a quiet conversation. Gai was shouting about youth, Shino was bug collecting and Kiba was pacing the clearing, eager to be gone. Neji sighed and turned his head at the sound of footsteps. The sand sibs had just arrived with a sleepy Shikamaru following. They waited a few more minutes until Kakashi arrived, reading his book like always. Neji shook his head and got up, startling Hinata, who got to her feet as well.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, we can leave. Neji, Hinata, lead the way." Anko announced to the group, who nodded. Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugan and followed the black fire trail. It was thin, and many times it vanished, causing their pace to be slow until Neji and Hinata found it again. Soon though, they had arrived at the border surrounding the Akatsuki hideout, where they stopped to take a break. Neji never rested. He had too much adrenaline running through his system. Sakura had said to hurry and now they were resting again. They needed to move faster and it was his thought that kept him pacing. Once everyone was ready to go again, they moved at a faster speed, hoping to get there in time.

**With Sakura**

Sakura had awoken from unconsciousness a few hours ago but had not opened her eyes. She hadn't felt her friends pressences yet, but now they were vague but steadily getting stronger. Soon she would stop faking and attack, to buy her friends just enough time to get there and help. Sakura smirked to herself. So far so good, but never get cocky. She heard voices again asking if she was awake and the same answer, no. An outraged cry, a question, an answer, footsteps. These were her clock with her eyes closed. Every hour someone would come and ask, recieving the same answer. Outraged cry and asking if they could start with her unconscious. The answer, no, and the person would leave. Only a bit longer. The next time someone came in to check if she was awake, she would jump them and knock them out before they could raise the alarm. Her friends were close now. Almost, almost. Sakura smirked as she heard the door creak open. Heavy footsteps approaching, stopping close to her. The shuffle of fabric as the person bent down. Sakura cracked an eye open. Kakuzu. The quiet one. Sakura smirked inwardly. She slowly shifted her hand, pretending to wake up. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed but stopped once Sakura quieted. He turned away and started walking back to the door. Sakura silently got up and, keeping her pressence and chakra the same as an unconscious person, silently creeped over to Kakuzu and knocked him out, sending her chakra into him to keep him that way until she let him wake up. She then krept from the room and down the hallways, reaching the extraction room. Hidan and Deidara were keeping guard. Sakura knocked them out too and rounded the corner. She krept up to the statue and stopped, hearing voices.

"What do you mean she isn't awake yet?"

"Hn."

"Your no help. I want to get this over with and see her suffer."

"She isn't awake yet. Don't you find that suspicious? No one is knocked out for this long. I'm going to go check."

Sakura hid herself in a dark corner as Sasori rounded the statue and walked to her room. Sakura followed behind and knocked him out too, dragging him to a dark corner. She peeked her head around the wall and saw Itachi leaning against a wall with Kisame silently fuming. Tobi went up to them and was about to start talking when Itachi sent him a glare so he walked away, right towards Sakura. Sakura quickly hid herself and knocked out Tobi when she had the chance, putting him next to Sasori. Sakura was about to move back when she turned back to the two and arranged them so they were kissing. Sakura smirked and slammed two fingers into the wall behind her. Zetsu came out of the wall unconscious and Sakura placed him next to the other two. She found that her friends chakra's were close enough to begin, so Sakura calmly stepped out from behind the statue and announced herself.

"Well, you sure let your guard down." Itachi's head shot up and Kisame lept to his feet, sword at the ready. Sakura smirked as Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"How?"

"Hm?"

"How did you manage to get past Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu?" Sakura smirked again.

"Quite simple really. I just knocked them out, along with Tobi, Zetsu, and Sasori." Sakura finished with a summoning jutsu, summoning Asshi and her brother, Taru. Kisame hesitated and Itachi's eyes narrowed (again). He would have to be extremely careful of Asshi if he didn't want to end up like Kisame. He jumped back as Asshi swooped down, covering Sakura as she lept on to Taru's 6 foot tall back. She flew into the air and waited with Asshi next to her to see what they would do. Just a little longer and her friends would arrive, but if they got her out of the air, she was in trouble.

"Asshi, do you have enough energy to change?" Asshi nodded. Sakura also nodded and turned back. Asshi's white eyes began glowing and soon, her body was like smoke, twisting in the air. By now, the leader and his partner had come. Sakura whispered to Asshi, who swooped down and engulfed the leader's partner, entering her body. Soon, all the smoke was gone. The leader's partner stood there, head down for while, before she raised it, eyes dull and unfocused. She walked forward until she was directly below Sakura and turned.

"Ichimidoushin Gyuujiru: Hakuen Damashii no Jutsu- Mind Control: Smoke Spirit Technique. I have possesed your partners mind. She will do my bidding and once I am done, her body will become like your shoulder Kisame, always in activation, until it is under too much strain and she dies. The perfect jutsu to use and kill your enemy. Now, for Kisame." Sakura summoned another of her creatures and rode it, while Taru turned into smoke as well and attacked Kisame, who tried to shred it with his sword, only to have it pass through it. It swirled around him, finding entrance and entering his body. Kisame stopped squirming for a moment before letting out a blood-curdling scream and falling to his knees. Itachi's eyes widened a fracton of an inch.

"Hakuen Hankai no Jutsu - Smoke Partial Destruction Technique. It destroys the opponent from the inside out, putting them in excrutiating pain. But don't worry, I won't kill him...yet. It's only partial destruction." Sakura explained as she hopped down from Yami. Her friends chakra's were close enough to start the head on battle. Sakura called on her mist and got into battle postion, as did Itachi and the leader. Kisame was on the ground, twitching from pain. The leader and Itachi had never seen her starting postion before so they would have to be careful. Sakura swiped off her glove with the paralyzing poison and waited. Itachi activated his Sharingan and used 'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique'. Itachi blew and created a fireball the size of a large boulder. Sakura knew she couldn't dodge it so she used her mist to protect herself. Once then fireball was gone, Itachi drew his katana as did the leader. They continuesly(sp?) attacked Sakura, who was defending herself with her mist and her own katana. Itachi got slashed on a counter-attack, but got Sakura a few times, slashing her upper right arm, her right cheek and lightly cutting her neck. The leader had wounded her upper right thigh and had gotten her through the gut but had in turn gotten his right lower arm cut open to the bone. Sakura smirked and wiped the blood from her cheek with her thumb, licking it with her tongue and savoring the taste.(AN: im like that too, and no, im not a vampire.) Sakura licked off her bloody katana and charged again, this time with the other two on the defense. Her mist moved in behind them, cutting their backs. Itachi made a shadow clone and the three attacked her once again. The leader used 'Doton: Doryuudan - Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile' following up with 'Doton: Karyuudan - Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile'. Sakura dodged most of the earth bullets but got hit by some, burning her and giving her heavy bruising. The dragon was still going when Itachi's clone appeared behind her and held her in place as the real Itachi used 'Chakra Kyuuin Jutsu - Chakra Absorption Technique' and absorbed Sakura's chakra and then used 'Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu - Water Release: Grand Waterfall Technique' and creating a huge amount of water from the extra chakra even though there was almost no water. The water engulfed Sakura and the shadow clone, blowing them both off their feet into the water. When it stopped, Sakura sat up on the ground, coughing.

"Nice combination you got there, but not enough." Sakura said in a low voice before going through a complicated set of hand seals. This would drain the rest of her chakra.

"Chihyou Hikage Fuurou no Jutsu - Earth Shadow Wave Technique!" Sakura shouted as she slammed her hands into the ground. A small wave came up and formed into a larger wave made of earth. It rose over Itachi and the leader and slammed down upon them followed quickly by a shadow wave which engulfed them in darkness so they couldn't see, knocking them unconscious. Sakura panted for breath and collapsed on to her knees. Hehe, they're late. When she was about to get up, Kiba burst through the cave wall with his 'Gatsuga - Double Piercing Fang' near her, Neji and Hinata following closely. When Kiba had stopped spinning and everyone was inside, they noticed Sakura and ran towards her.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata cried

"Sakura!" Neji yelled as he ran towards her, worry evident in his voice.

"Are you ok?Are you hurt? My rose started heating up so we tried to hurry." Temari explained quickly, worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine."

"No Sakura, your not. But we can discuss this later. Right now we need to leave before the Akatsuki members come."Kakahsi ordered until Sakura shook her head.

"You guys were late so I had to take care of them by myself. I knocked them all out, took control of that one-" she pointed at the leaders partner, "-and defeated the leader and Itachi." everyone stared at Sakura as she finished explaining. Her mist, Yami, Asshi, and Taru were already gone with her chakra and her wounds were still bleeding freely and her burn marks and bruises still stung.

"Can we leave please?" everyone nodded and started exiting through the hole.

As they were jumping through the trees at a rapid pace, Neji approached Sakura.

"Are you sure your ok? Those wounds look deep and the bruises and burn marks look painful." Sakura shrugged.

"Eh, I've handled worse. This is nothing. I'm fine." Neji nodded and smiled. As he fell behind her he whispered,

"I'm glad to have my little sister back." Sakura heard and turned her head to look at him. He only looked at her as she smiled. Neji passed her to talk to Hinata, who was also glad to have her best friend back. This time, Gaara approached Sakura.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Did those bastards hurt you?" Sakura frowned but soon smiled.

"It's nothing major. Why?"

"I wanted to know if they hurt you because if some one hurts you, I'll kill them. You are, after all, they one who rescued me form the darkness and became my first friend." Sakura smiled gently and turned her vision forward. Gaara lowered his head as he spoke again.

"I'm sorry about what I said during the chuunin exams." Sakura looked confused before realiation dawned on her.

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean it. You were just angry and confused." Gaara shook his head.

"No, it's not alright because what I said was completely untrue. You would know me better than anyone else because you were my first friend, but also because you are a half demon. I hope you can forgive me."(AN: ok, total OOC but it kinda sets it up for the next chap because they will hang out more and he will open up.) Sakura smiled again and nodded.

"Of course I forgive you." Gaara smiled slightly and turned his head forwards again. Unknown to them, Temari had heard the whole thing and started planning to set them up.

**Me: I hope you like it. Next chap: Sasuke is being an ass and sakura beats him up! Yay! Please review and reminder, NO FLAMERS!! IF YOU SEND FLAMERS I STOP WRITING!!**


	10. Sasuke's an Ass

Accidental

**Summary:** Ok, I told you guys in my profile I'd be making one of my own. It's a mixture of Sasuke's and Gaara's childhood story. After her birth, Sakura had a demon put inside of her by her father, but ended up fusing with it to make herself a half-demon. Her father considered her a failure and ordered her to be killed. Sakura wanted to live and ended up losing control of her powers and killing her clan, so it was just her. She then becomes a gennin and is cold, extremely smart and has skills that pass most chunnin and some jonnin. Bla bla bla, you know what happens.

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto, Sakura would not be a wimp, Sasuke would be either dead or not emo, and Naruto...well... he wouldn't be so obsessed with ramen and Kakashi would be more sarcastic XD. But sadly, I don't. crys

"blah" talking

_'bla' thoughts_

**'bla' Inner Sakura, known in my story as IS (she might not show up at all, just to let you know, because Sakura speaks her mind alot.)**

-bla- noises

**Konoha**

Soon the group had arrived back in Konoha and seperated. Sakura said she had something she had to do and would meet them later. She had a sneaking suspision that she should go to the hospital rooftop. Sakura moved quickly and when she got there, she saw Naruto and Sasuke having a battle, charging at each other with Rasengan and Chidori fully powered. Sakura scowled and jumped between them, grabbing their wrists and flinging them backwards so their attacks went into the water tanks behind them.

"What are you guys doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing? We're fighting Sakura!" Sasuke growled at her. Sakura sighed.

"Let me guess. This is another one of those I-can't-defeat-Naruto-so-therefore-I'll-never-be-able-to-defeat-my-brother things isn't it." Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he growled.

"Just shut up Sakura! You have no idea what it's like to be treated like nothing, you have no idea what it's like to be over-shadowed. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE YOUR ENTIRE CLAN TO A PERSON YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD TRUST! SO JUST SHUT YOU FUCKING SPAWN OF SATAN!! You know what? I don't even like you! I hate you! Your just like everyone in this village thinks! A dangerous, lowlife demon who deserves to die! Your worse than dirt under our feet! You deserve to be crushed! And I agree! So go do the world a favor and jump off a bridge, you fucking whore!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura. Sakura stood there, frozen under the words that Sasuke just said, while Naruto stared at him like he had two heads until he became angry, nails growing as the Kyuubi seeped out.

"Teme!"

Sasuke calmed down and realized what he said.

"Sakura, look I'm-"

"Shut it."

"What?"

"I said, shut it you fucking emo bastard" Sasuke became quiet as Sakura continued to talk.

"You, how dare you." Sakura was now shaking from fury.

"You don't think I know how you feel? I am a half demon! My father tried to kill me from birth, the entire clan ignored or abused me, I killed them all with my own two hands, I am a social outcast, the only reason I can summon those things is because they see I'm dangerous, and I just got captured by the Akatsuki who tried to kill me, and Orochimaru is probably going to come after me two! Half the village despises me, and the other half trys to kill me! I don't know what it's like? Fuck that! **You** don't know what it's like you shitless son of a bitch!" Sakura screamed as her demon side broke free and her wings spread. She attacked Sasuke with her shadow mist, trying to kill him. He dodged some but got deep gashes from others. He was almost unconscious from bloodloss when Sakura grabbed her head in agony and flew off, flying into the deepest part of the Forest of Death. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and carried him to the hospital. When the nurse asked what happened, he said that he and Sasuke had been fighting. The nurse nodded and got a room. Knowing Sasuke would be fine, Naruto ran off to the Forest of death.

Along the way, he met up with Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Temari.

"Hey Naruto. Where you running too?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto stopped to catch his breath.

"Forest of -pant- Death."

"Forest of Death!? But Naruto-kun, it's dangerous. If this is another training thing-" Hinata started but Naruto cut her off.

"It's not! Sakura flew in there after she and Sasuke had a fight!"

"What was it about?" Neji questioned. Naruto became silent. They waited until he spoke.

"Sakura-chan came back from the Akatsuki, right? Afterwards, she came ot the hospital rooftop and stopped me and Sasuke from killing each other. He insulted her and her demon half took over. She attacked him and he fainted from blood loss. Sakura came to her senses and flew off." when Naruto finished, Hinata put her hands to her mouth and Gaara's and Neji's eyes narrowed.

"What did he say when he insulted her?" Naruto's aura darkened so it was deadly.

"To make a long story short, he called her a f...a fucking spawn of Satan." Naruto was so quiet when he said the last part, they hardly heard him, but they still caught it. Neji growled, Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, and Gaara, well, he basicly wanted to mutilate everything in sight, starting with Sasuke. Gaara was about to walk away when Temari asked where he was going.

"I'm going to kill that bastard."

"Not now Gaara. First we have to find Sakura." Gaara hesitated but nodded and the six of them ran off into the forest.

**The Forest of Death**

The six had split up into groups of two. Naruto with Neji, Shikamaru with Gaara and Hinata with Temari. They agreed to meet back in the clearing they had found in 2 hours. Gaara and Shikamaru headed south, deeper into the forest. Naruto and Neji headed west, and Temari and Hinata east. Naruto sped through the trees, hoping to find Sakura.

**Later**

Gaara frowned. Time was almost up and they still hadn't found her yet, but he refused to give up. He was going to find her. He shot off from the branch he had been resting on. He glanced down every once in awhile. Eventually, he spotted something red and lept down. It was close to the stump of a tree that had been lifted off the ground a few feet with roots surrounding all sides. It would take a small creature to get inside. Gaara managed to find a decent sized whole and put his head next to it, peering in. Inside was Sakura, head down, covered by both hands and wings wrapping around her like protecting her from all things. She seemed to be shivering. Gaara called out.

"Sakura!" Sakura stopped moving completely. Gaara called out to her again.

"Sakura, it's Gaara." Sakura tilted her head slightly so she could see him.

"Why did you come after me?" Gaara frowned.

"Because your my friend. You saved me. Why are you here?" Sakura bowed her head again and her shoulders started heaving, like she was crying.

"Because, I didn't want to kill them!"

"What do you-"

"This happened when I killed my clan. My demon side t-took over without m-me asking it too! I didn't want it to happen again." she cried and sobs wracked her body. Gaara looked at her, understanding eminent.

"It's ok Sakura. You wouldn't kill them. And even if you did, they would would forgive you." he said gently as he held out his hand to her. Sakura turned around and hesitantly took it, crawling out from under the tree. Gaara smiled as he helped her up. Shikamaru finaly caught up with them, just in time for a maniacle(sp?) laugh to ring through the clearing.

"Thank you for finding her. I wasss getting worried. Now, hand her over nicccely and I'll ssspare you." Gaara's eyes narrowed as he frowned. He stepped in front of Sakura. When he didn't answer, a huge snake came out the darkness between two trees and charged straight at Shikamaru, mouth opening to reveal two feet fangs, poison dripping from them. Shikamaru didn't notice because he was still trying to catch his breath. The snake was almost upon him when Sakura yelled out.

"Shikamaru, watch out!" she screamed as she she flew behind Shikamaru, pushed him to the ground and took the hit from the giant snakes fangs. They gouged into her stomach and went through her back. Sakura grabbed on to the fangs base and pushed to get them to stop. The fangs slowly stopped. Gaara stood frozen on the spot, staring at Sakura. Shikamaru gazed up from the ground at the tips of the fangs, inches from his face. Then he looked past those at Sakura. The fangs had gone straight through her body, coming out her back on either side of her spine. The fangs still dripped poison, and Sakura's skin started turning an ugly purple as she coughed up blood, letting it run down her chin. Sakura coughed again and slightly turns her head to look at Shikamaru.

"You ok?" Shikamaru only stares at her as the fangs are ripped from her body, blood splattering everywhere. Sakura fell to her knees and her wings resided.

"S-Sakura."

"I'm ok Gaara." Sakura said as Temari, Naruto, Neji, and Hinata burst into the clearing, Byakugan and all.

"Oh my god! Sakura, are you alright?" Hinata yelled as she and Temari ran over to her. Sakura nodded.

"I-I'm fine." Neji shook his head.

"Your not fine. We need to get you to the hospital. Now."

"They won't treat me." Sakura said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"They won't heal me. I c-could heal m-myself but I don't h-have any extra c-chakra." Sakura managed to stutter out as she gasped for breath.

"I can give you mine!" Naruto said quickly.

"Naruto, do you even know how to transfer your chakra?"Neji asked. Naruto was about to speak, but shook his head instead.

"I do." Gaara spoke solemly. Sakura nodded and beckoned him over. Gara grasped Sakura's hand. He felt Sakura's chakra thread it's way into him, wrap around his chakra and pull at it. Gaara winced and let himself relax to let his chakra flow into her. All the while, Gaara kept wincing. When she had enough, Sakura withdrew her chakra and did a few hand signs. Her hand started glowing green as she put her hand over her stomach. The gouges slowly healed back together. Sakura lifter her hand slightly and purple bits floated out of her skin, gathering in her palm. When she finished, her back and stomach were healed and the poison had been removed. Sakura slowly got up and and put the poison in a vile strapped to her waist.

"I'm ok now. We can head back." the others nodded and they all hopped into the branches, heading back to Konoha.

**Konoha**

When they arrived back, Hinata invited everyone to lunch at Ichiraku's, which they all graciously accpeted, except Gaara, who stood apart from the group. When they all started to leave, Gaara turned around and started to head back to his apartment, until Sakura called out to him.

"Hey, Panda-chan, where you going? Your invited too." Gaara stopped and turned when the rest started giggling.

"Panda-chan?"

"Yup! It's because of those rings around your eyes. Or would you prefer raccoo-chan?" Gaara growled but soon smirked and walked up to them, hands in his pockets.

"You call me either and you will pay."

"Aww, watcha gonna do? Fight me? You know we tied last time, and I've gotten stronger since."

"I'm sure you have, but so have I."

"Are you challenging me?" Sakura questioned him in a good natured voice. Gaara smirked.

"It depends, are you accepting?"

"Yep! But after we have lunch, then we can fight." Gaara nodded and sat down, a small smile on his face. He had just challenged somebody without the need to kill them. He was getting better. Temari saw the whole thing and grinned evily.

**After Lunch**

Sakura had found a decent sized clearing for them to fight in, and was now in her fighting stance. Gaara stood opposite her with his arms crossed, sand swirling around him. Sakura smirked and quoted her favorite line.

"You challenge me? Fine. You have nothing to lose but your soul." Gaara smirked and sent his sand diving at her. Sakura flipped to dodge and ran at Gaara, trying to kick him but got blocked by his sand. Sakura flipped backwards and did breathed in, then blew out, poison mist coming from her mouth, engulfing Gaara, who's eyes had widened a bit.

"Dokugiri - Poison Mist. I told you I had improved. But so have you...Gaara." Sakura said as she swung around to block the kick aimed for her head. Gaara twisted out of her grip and landed, using 'Suna Shigure - Sand Drizzle', then 'Ryusa Bakuryu - Quicksand Waterfall'. A huge wave of sand rose from the ground. Sakura smirked and jumped back as a part of the wave turned into a hand and tried to grab for her. She dodged another and another but got caught by the fourth and was pulled under the wave as it came crashing down. Gaara scanned the sand, only to hear a muffled 'Doton: Shijuuzanshuu no Jutsu - Earth Style, Suicidal Beheading' and Sakura's hand shot up form the ground, pulling Gaara under until only his head was left. Sakura flipped out of the ground and watched as Gaara dissolved into sand. Sakura looked around and jumped into the trees, searching for Gaara. While she was doing this, The trees branches wrapped around her. Sakura struggled and looked up when she saw Gaara emerge from the tree.

"Magen: Jubaku Satsu - Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death. Now you can't move." Gaara said calmly as Sakura did a one handed seal and said release. The branches faded away. Gaara was now standing on the ground. Sakura jumped down and threw two kunai's which were caught by Gaara's sand. Sakura smirked and did the seal of the Ram, which made the exploding tags on the kunai's detonate. Gaara's sand quickly covered him, then uncovered him. Sakura stood on a branch away from him, then suddenly was next to him.

"Shunpo - Flash Steps(AN: its from bleach. i had an urge to use it here.). I can move from one place to another in a second. Sakura explained and disappeared, reappearing in front of Gaara, then beside Gaara, a few feet from Gaara, until she was going so fast it looked like she was everywhere. Gaara looked around and got kicked in the head, flying sideways to be caught by his sand. Sakura stopped and drew out her katana. Gaara blocked with his sand. Sakura took off her glove(paralyzing) and scratched the sand, causing it to freeze up and collapse. Gaara frowned. Shukaku wanted out and he wanted to kill this girl, so Gaara let part of Shukaku out, letting his sand cover half of his face and his one arm, but still being in control. Sakura saw this and released part of her half demon side, letting her wings unfurl and her eyes change. Sakura attacked again with her katana, having it caught by Gaara's Shukaku hand. Sakura jumped back and landed, slightly folding her wings. Then, some began to glow, before fading into red. They flew out and shot themselves at Gaara, who once again blocked.

"Akuma Aato: Akaihane Dokushin - Demon Art: Red Feather Needle. I can only use this jutsu when I am in part or full demon form." Gaara growled and attacked. Sakura dodged by flying into the air and kicking him in the back of the head. Gaara spun around and hit Sakura with his Shukaku arm, sending her flying into a tree, hard, and making her cough up blood. Sakura wiped it off and flew down, flying around Gaara, faster and faster, until she made a clone, which flew the other way. Together, they made a tornado, which sent Gaara flying. He caught himself by his arm and attacked Sakura, who jumped off the ground, but was caught by the foot and dragged down. Gaara pinned her on her stomach. He now had both arms of Shukaku holding her wings. Sakura sighed and admitted defeat. Gaara changed back, as did Sakura, who picked herself up off the ground.

"Good battle Gaara. You sure got me." Sakura said as she patted Gaara on the back and went to sit down by their friends, who had been watching this entire time. They congradulated them on a good match, telling them it was awsome. Naruto started rambling again.

"Aw, Sakura-chan! That was awosme with the feathers, and you flash step thing You have to teach me that. And the tornado. I thought you got him with the poison mist. I got so worried whe you went under that sand wave, but you made an awsome comeback and-"

"Naruto."

"Ya."

"Please be quiet."

"Sure!" Naruto said and went quiet. Temari and Hinata brought both Sakura and Gaara some water, which Sakura gratefully accepted. Gaara nodded his head as thanks and leaned against the tree they were all sitting around. Everything was quiet, until Sakura spoke.

"I want to see Hinata against Temari. That would be an awsome match, though kinda unfair because Hinata is short range and Temari is long range." Sakura finished, closing her eyes to the cool wind. Temari was about to speak when Kakashi came into the clearing.

"Eh? Hatake? What are you doing here?"

"You, Naruto, and Sasuke have a mission. Sasuke is fully healed, so he'll be alright. You are to report to the Hokage's office immediatly. There you will recieve your mission report." Kakashi reported and left. Sakura sighed and got up.

"Well, looks like we gotta go. Ja." Sakura said and walked off, Naruto following behind her.

**Hokage's Office**

"Your mission is to watch over a runner in a race in the Tea Country. His name is Idate Morino, and the stakes on this race are very high. Here is your mission scroll." Tsunade gave the three of them the briefing on their mission, then handed Sakura the mission scroll. Sakura opened and read it.

Mission: Protect Idate Morino in the Tea Country Race

Rank: B

Reasoning: The opposing Team has Hired Ninja

Team: 7

Members: Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki

Risks/Precautions: Stay on guard at all times, Keep Candidate Safe, Be wary of Enemy Ninja

Fee: 400 yen

Time: 4-5 Days

Sakura finished reading it and tossed it to Sasuke, who read it then gave it to Naruto.

"We accept the mission." Tsunade nodded.

"Good. Go get packed. You leave at 3:30 tomorrow morning. Dismissed." Sakura nodded and the three bowed before exiting the room. Once in the hallway, there was a tense atmosphere until Sasuke spoke.

"Um...Sakura? I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It was out of line." Sakura studied him with a hard look before nodding and softening her features.

"Your forgiven. But, like the old saying, forgiven, but never forgotten." Sasuke sighed and exited the building after his teammates. This would be interesting.

**Me: HI!! IM HYPER!! WEEEEEEEE!!! RLEASE PEVIEW!!**

**Kakashi: I think she means, please review.**

**Me: SHUT UP! ANYWAYS! I'm calm now. :) anyways, Ultamite is coming along slowly but the first chapter will be up soon. PROMISE!!**


	11. New Mission

Accidental

**Summary:** Ok, I told you guys in my profile I'd be making one of my own. It's a mixture of Sasuke's and Gaara's childhood story. After her birth, Sakura had a demon put inside of her by her father, but ended up fusing with it to make herself a half-demon. Her father considered her a failure and ordered her to be killed. Sakura wanted to live and ended up losing control of her powers and killing her clan, so it was just her. She then becomes a gennin and is cold, extremely smart and has skills that pass most chunnin and some jonnin. Bla bla bla, you know what happens.

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto, Sakura would not be a wimp, Sasuke would be either dead or not emo, and Naruto...well... he wouldn't be so obsessed with ramen and Kakashi would be more sarcastic XD. But sadly, I don't. crys

"blah" talking

_'bla' thoughts_

**'bla' Inner Sakura, known in my story as IS (she might not show up at all, just to let you know, because Sakura speaks her mind alot.)**

-bla- noises

**3:15 am**

Sakura yawned widley as she trudged slowly to the gates with her midnight black and blood red backpack filled with clothes, food, extra weapons, the mission scroll, etc. She was about fifteen minutes early so she decided to sit beneath a tree near the gates and meditate. She breathed deeply, relaxing her body and spread her senses out until she could feel Sasuke's chakra, which was coming, Naruto's chakra, which was having ramen, and Kakashi's chakra which was in bed, reading. Sakura scowled darkly but didn't leave. She couldn't very well barge into his house, tear up his 'precious' book and leave without some sort of explanation of how she knew he was reading it. She sighed and went back to meditating, only 'waking up' after Sasuke had arrived. There was a tense silence where, surprise surprise, Sasuke tried to start a conversation.

"So..." Sakura was as silent as the dead.

"What are you doing?" Sakura opened her eyes and gave him a sceptical look. He sighed.

"Meditating, got it." Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. She relaxed again, still keeping her guard up, until Naruto came. Loudly, like always.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Sakura frowned and opened her eyes, rubbing her temples and glaring at Naruto.

"Naruto, it's too early to be loud. Shut. It." Naruto nodded quickly and shut up, not wanting to be pummled. They waited a little bit more until a bird crowed and swooped down from the sky. Sakura stood and let it land on her arm, recognizing it as a messanger bird. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the scroll and transfered the bird to her shoulder, untying the scroll and scanning it. She shook her head, wrote her reply, gave it to the bird and turned to the others.

"Kakashi-sensei isn't coming with us. Let's go." Sasuke nodded and Naruto was about to say something but shook his head, thinking better of it and started off next to Sakura.

**Later, Some Random Road**

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke had been traveling for awhile now along a dirt road. There had been silence most of the journey, which Sakura liked because she could concentrate on her surroundings easier, keeping more alert. And then, the silence ended.

"Hey Sakura-chan, are you hungry?" Naruto asked in his annoying way. Sakura sighed and knew she would regret answering, but answered anyway.

"A little I guess." she said in a monotone.

"Oh hey, look! There's a resturant right there! Let's go!" Naruto shouted and zoomed ahead, leaving a dust trail. Sakura mushroom sighed. Was she right or what? Sasuke and Sakura caught up with Naruto and sat down.

"I'll have sweet bean soup please!" Naruto said to the lady as she placed tea on their table.

"Dumplings." Sakura ordered simply. She wasn't really hungry and didn't want to over stuff herself.

"Just rice." Sasuke ordered last. The lady nodded and left to get their orders. While they waited, a boy in the far corner scoffed and got up. He walked towards them and stopped beside their table.

"Just sitting around in the shade, eating sweet bean soup? The ninja's life is pretty cushy."

"What'd you say?!" Naruto asked, getting angry at this guy.

"You must not get much action in the leaf village, judging from how out of shape you are."

"That does it!" Naruto shouted as he stood up and slammed his hand down on the table, clearly pissed off. The guy scoffed and turned his gaze to Sakura, who was watching him through narrowed, calculating eyes. She didn't like this man.

"Hey, where'd you come from sweety? I didn't see you sitting here. I didn't mean you of course." the man stated slyly(sp?). Sakura just glared at him. Naruto smirked as did Sasuke. This guy was so dead, from Sakura if not from her glare. You know that saying, use your words not your actions? Well with Sakura, you don't want her to use either. She has a very...'colorful' vocabulary.

"Hello there. I'm Idate Morino. So uh, what do they call you?" Idate asked in a flirting way.

"They call me leave me alone before I rip out your lungs." Sakura growled darkly. Idate blinked.

"C-colorful name. So, how about-" Idate started.

"Go away." Sakra snapped as she closed her eyes.

"Huh?"

"I said go, away, you dirty little twot."

"Look I was just trying to be-" by now, Sakura was extremely pissed off. This guy was hitting on her in a very non-appealing way, and he was just plain annoying. Sakura snapped open her eyes, to reveal her half demon eyes. Idate 'eeped' and stood up straight.

"When I say go away, I mean go, away. Or do you have a death wish?" Sakura growled. Idate eeped again.

"N-no ma'am."

"Now leave. I don't want to ever see your face again, and if I do, I will tear it apart. Do you understand?" Sakura demanded in a harsh voice. Idate almost wet himself.

"Y-yes ma'am." he stuttered and ran like his life depended on it. The lady came back with their food and their bill, except, there were two. Naruto cocked his head.

"Two? Why two?"

"Your's and your young friends who jut left. He said you would pay for him."

"WHAT??!!!" Naruto yelled and started ranting. Sasuke watched him, while Sakura crouched to the floor, putting her ear down.

"His footsteps are faint. He's fast." Sakura whispered to herself. She smirked. "But not fast enough to out run me." Sakura stood and searched through her wallet, finding the right change and depositing it on the table. She ran out, slinging her pack over her shoulder, Naruto and Sasuke right behind her. She was pissed off, to put it mildly and since she got to see him again, she would give him a 'proper' hello. One that entailed her ripping out his beating heart.

**With Idate**

_'Hehe. By the time those fools are done, I'll already be long gone.'_ Idate thought cockily, smirking. Then an image of Sakura flashed into his head and he shivered.

_'That girl is creepy. I hope I don't meet her again.'_ he thought, eyes widening as he tripped on a root and went crashing through the trees in front of him, landing painfully on a branch, and soon after, the exact voice of the one he feared rang through the tree's.

"So, thought you could get away with it, huh? I'll mutilate you. I don't care if you are our client." she growled dangerously. Sasuke and Naruto were standing back, smirking. Sakura hopped down from the branch she was standing on and grabbed Idate's collar, yanking him up so he was eye level woth her.

"You have some nerve. Leaving us with your bill, and then racing off. I hate people like you." she growled, then spat in his face. She once again activated her demon eyes, which made Idate shiver and try to look away, only to find himself drawn to them. She took off her glove brought her hand forward slowly, nicking his skin, paralyzing him.

"I'll deal with you later, after the race. Right now, you won't be able to move. Naruto, carry him." she yelled as she tossed Idate to Naruto, who reluctantly caught him. Naruto scowled but carried him none the less. Sakura walked up to Idate and whispered in his ear.

"You try to escape and I will personally hunt you down and cut off your head. Got it?" Idate nodded quickly and Sakura leaned back, smirking with satisfaction. Naruto hualed Idate over his shoulder as they set off at a brisk pace, hoping to reach town before dusk.

**Ummm, what's it called? Oh crap, I forgot. The bosses place**

"What happened to Idate?" Jirocho asked concernedly when he saw Idate paralyzed.

"He kept running away from us, so, I made sure he couldn't run away." Sakura answered plainly. Jirocho nodded, and then Naruto started talking, bowing while putting one hand behind his back and sticking out the other one.

"I bid you greetings and offer you my services. I have come from the village hidden in the leaves, which is also the place of my birth. I was raised on ramen and and hardwork, and given the family name of Uzumaki, but I'm known to everyone as-"

"The knucklehead." Sasuke cut in.

"-As the knucklehead. Ahh, very funny!" Naruto finished his long and completely unecassary speech, rubbing his head when he copied Sasuke's words. Jirocho laughed.

"Now that we're done with greeting, we should get down to it. Tsunade-sama said that you would explain what you want us to do, even though I'm pretty sure I already know." Sakura cut in. Jirocho looked at her and nodded, gesturing for them to take a seat.

"Well, since you know, why don't you explain it." Sakura nodded.

"You want us to protect this guy while he runs in the annual Tea country race because in the past few years it changed from civilized to one step away from murdering between the two clans, the Wagarashi, and the Wasabi. The opposing team has also hired a ninja, so you sent messengers to us, but they were attacked." Jirocho was shocked, but recovered and nodded.

"That is all correct. And yes, Idate is our runner. How did you know?"

"From the way he ran, it was kinda obvious." Jirocho nodded and bowed.

"Please lend our family your strength. I'm begging you."

"Sure, but I get to mutilate him afterwards." Sakura answered in a low voice and got up, walking out, followed by the other three, considering Idate could now move.

**With Naruto and Idate(Actual dialogue)**

Both were walking in a tense silence. Idate was walking with his arm crossed, and Naruto with his hands behind his head.

"Boss Jirocho is a big man around here. He shouldn't have to bow and scrape to a bunch of shinobi wannabe's."

"He can bow and scrape all he wants. There's no way I'm gonna escort a lousy cheapskate like you anywhere anyways."

"Fine. Believe me, if I wanted an escort, it certainly wouldn't be some snot-nosed runt who barely comes up to my knee caps." Idate said, turning away.

"Oh, who you calling a runt, you ignorant hick! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a ninja! Not only that, but I'm gonna be Hokage someday!" Naruto shouted, stepping in front of Idate.

"Huh, Hokage. Big deal."

"It's alot better than being the boss of a bunch of crooked gamblers."

"Hey squirt, my boss is a great leader, so watch what you say!" Idate shouted back at Naruto.

"He's a great leader huh? Would he sacrifice his life for the village like the Hokage would? That's a leader!" Naruto yelled.

"Are you kidding me? He'd sacrifice his life, his heart, his soul, and the souls of his children's children for all eternity!" Idate yelled back, waving his arms around like a lunatic. Naruto got the idea.

"That's nothing! The Hokage would do all of that stuff and more and do it twice a day!" Naruto shouted, waving his arms in the shape of a rainbow. They both growled at each other, then huffed and turned away, completely oblivious to most of the town watching them.(End of actual dialogue.)

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

Sakura was looking a some ornaments of the great beasts like Gamabunta, Manda, Katsuyu, Gamakichi, Pakkun, and TonTon. They were extremely expensive.

"These things are outrageous." she said aloud. They lady selling them walked over to her.

"I don't want to sell them at those prices, but with the Wagarashi clan controlling things-" she began, but then a crash came from outside. Sakura looked out the door and walked out to see three huge men standing over one man who looked terrified.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"What's wrong with you? When we want something, we take it, you got it? You wouldn't even be in buisness is it wasn't for the Wagarashi." the middle one of the three large men growled.

"I know, I know! It's just, to take it without paying for it." the man said quietly. The middle one stepped forward and cracked his knuckles.

"Your really not getting this are you? Yo." the middle man called out. The other two said right in unison, nodded and stepped back.

"No, no please!" the man begged as he began to stand up.

"Ok then-" the bigger guy said and grabbed the man's collar, pullinghim up to eye level.

"I'll make it easy to understand!" the guy said, bringing his fist forward, only to have it caught by Sakura's hand.

"What the-? Who are you?" the guy said as the man who was being held stumbled back. Sakura squeezed the mans hand, making him grind his teeth in pain. Sakura looked sideways at him with her demon eyes.

"Your worst nightmare." she growled. the other two guys turned around with a grunt.

"Get her out of there! Those are the Wagarashi's men!" the woman shouted.

"Don't worry, Sakura's got this covered." Sasuke said emotionlessly. The woman looked back over.

"You asked for it!" the woman whimpered and put her head in her hands, covering her eyes as the sound of punches and grunts of pain erupted. After a few minutes they stopped and the woman looked up. There was Sakura, holding one man up by the throat, and the other two she was standing on. She got off of them and let the man down, painfully.

"You got lucky this time punk. Next time you won't get away so easily." the other two said as they got up and carried their other man. As they turned away, Sakura cracked her knuckles. This made them freeze, then run away as fast as possible. Sakura turned to the other man who had been watching.

"Thank you." he said as he bowed. Sakura nodded to him then started to walk away, Sasuke following her.

**Begining of the Race**

Fireworks set off in the sky and cheers from the crowd echoed in the cool morning air. The race was about to start and Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke stood close by Idate. The opponents ninja wasn't there, but Sakura could sense his higher chakra. He was in the crowd, and by looking around, Sakura pinpointed where.

"Woah, lots of people here. So, what kind of race is it?" Naruto asked Sakura, who sighed and took out a map.

"The runners start here at the port. From here, the runners go to Modoroki Shrine on Nagi island." Sakura explained as she pointed at the port, then dragged it across the ocean to the island on the other side.

"They run across water?" Sakura looked at him.

"Yes Naruto, they across water." Sakura answered, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Then, from Modoroki Shrine, the runners grab their rioko jewels and bring them to the great Todoroki Shrine. First one to get them there wins. That's it for basic rules. Anything else goes." Naruto nodded.

"I don't care what you guys do, but whatever happens, just stay away from me." Idate told them as he turned his head. Naruto was about to retort until Sakura glared at him and he shut up, crossing his arms and pouting. The announcer came over the com and announced that the race was about to begin. He announced the runners, cheers came from the crowd, and the gates began to open. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

_'He's our proctors brother.'_

Idate looked out and saw the clouds heading towards them. His eyes widened before smirking. Sakura also saw this, so when they set off, she wasn't surprised to see that he turned. They set off after him, Naruto yelling the whole way.

"Where do you think your going? The ocean is the other way!" Idate looked back at them and ran faster.

"You can forget about it! There's no way I'm turning around!" Idate shouted back as he raced into the forest. He ran through the trees with the three following him from above. Only Sakura could really keep up with him.

"It's too late! He won't be able to win now. Idiot!" Naruto shouted. Sakura stayed silent and focused on seeing through the genjutsu that had been cast.

"Mabye-"

"Will you guys be quiet?! I need to concentrate in order to through the genjutsu!" Sakura told them in an irritated voice. The other two nodded and the journey became silent again. Naruto jumped down to run beside Idate while Sakura and Sasuke went above in the trees. Naruto and Idate were running quite close to the edge of the cliff, but they thought it was the forest. Sasuke saw the genjutsu now. Idate and Naruto stopped in front of a tree.

"Great, I've already been here before! I must be trapped in some sort of genjutsu. Release!" Idate looked around and spotted and opening in the forest.

"There!" Idate ran towards it, coming out in some sort of bamboo forest. Naruto ran after him until Sakura called out.

"Stop!" Naruto looked around but couldn't see anything so he went after Idate. Sakura scowled.

"Idiot. Sasuke, stop Naruto. I'll go after Idate." Sasuke nodded and pumped chakra into his feet, speeding after the other two. Idate had been running with Naruto behind him until the bamboo forest faded away into a a cliff that he had just run off of. Sasuke was holding Naruto back. Idate started falling. He looked up and say a black flash fly over the edge and fly straight at him. He shut his until he felt himself being caught by the arms. He looked back and saw Sakura, carrying him back up to the cliff edge, wings sprouting from her back.

"Idiot. It was a double genjutsu. You should have seen it. Hold on, I'll get you up." Sakura grunted as Idate nodded. He was still sort of surprised to see wings, so he just shut up. Once she had set him down on the cliff edge, her wings resided. Idate just stood as Sasuke let go of Naruto.

"I didn't need your help." Idate said plainly, standing up.

"What? How about a little thanks for the ones who just saved your life!!" Naruto shouted, Sasuke holding him back again.

"You only saved my because your bound to." Idate shouted back. Sakura nodded. Naruto calmed down.

"So what's up? What happened to Port Degarashi?"" Naruto asked Idate, who scoffed.

"What about it? I'm heading north from here." Sakura nodded again.

"It's faster isn't it? Because of the strong wind that occurs this time of year. You noticed the clouds were blowing our way back at the port, meaning there would be a strong backwind and possibly a storm. There's a docking place up north that flows into Nagi Island, isn't there?" Idate nodded and set off again, followed by the other three. Soon they come out of the mountains and onto a grassy pathway surrounded by trees. They soon arrived at a beach, with boats lining the shore, and one looked like it was ready to go. Idate ran up to the stone cottage and knocked. An old man came out.

"Ah, hello there Idate. I've been waiting for you."

"It's going just as I thought it would. I'm gonna need you to lend me that boat."

"You bet, I have things all ready for you. You can use that one right over there." the old man said as he pointed to the boat looking ready to sail. "There isn't a faster boat around."

"Thanks alot Gramps."

"It's not a problem. Jirocho has done alot for me over the years. Just make sure you don't lose to the Wagarashi. I've had about all I can stand from them and the way they rule this land." Idate nodded.

"Don't worry about a thing. I may be the under-dog, but your looking at the right hand man of the Wasabi. Leave it to me. I won't fail you. I promise." Sakura was getting increasingly pissed off.

"Can we go now? I'm not eager or anything, but I'm guessing the other guy is already half way there because you had to have this incredibly long dialouge. Stupid author."

(AN: -glare-)

Sakura: -glares back-

(AN: don't you glare at me. I have mystical powers! MUHAHAHAHA!! -cough, hack, cough, choke, faint, wake up-)

Sakura: -sweat drop- like what mystical powers?

(AN: I can make you like pink, and unicorns, and pwetty rainbows with cotten candy clouds, that you can eat, and you run over the rainbow to candy land!)

Sakura: -twitch, seizure- o god. ok ok, I'll be good.

(AN: -smirks-)

Back to story!

"Can we go now? I'm not eager or anything, but I'm guessing the other guy is already half way there because of this incredibly long conversation with multiple pauses." Sakura growled, massaging her temples. The others nodded and got to the boat, climbing inside and setting off, waving to the old man.

On the ship, Idate stood at the front, while Sasuke steered the boat and Sakura and Naruto tied the sail down. Finished, Sakura took look-out by standing on the very tip of the mast. She peered out over the ocean and narrowed her eyes at the approaching ship

"What is going on? Probably the enemy ninja." Sakura whispered to herself. She turned around to ask Idate a question that had been bugging her.

"Hey. Did you have a brother? Ibiki Morino?" Idate spun around, shocked.

"What did you say? Yes, I had a brother by that name."

"Have. You _have _a brother by that name. He is alive you know." this made Idate's eyes widen even more. He fully turned around, letting go of the rope.

"My brother is alive? Really?" Naruto was about to answer when an arrow hit the deck. Sakura scowled while Sasuke looked back.

"It's an ambush."

"Duh." Sakura said bordly as she got out a kunai. More arrows rained down on them with the four deflecting them. Four larger arrows with ropes tied to them shot out and dug into the mast and the sides of the ship, bringing the enemy closer. Sakura scowled and cut the ropes with her kunai. The enemy started drifting further backwards, but clones appeared on deck. Sasuke used the Sharingan.

"Sakura, Naruto, there's a real one among the clones, be careful!" Sakura nodded and stepped in front of Idate.

"Stay close to me."

"No way! Why would I want any help from a bunch of ninja." Sakura glared at him, and Idate shivered.

"Look around. Do you want to be killed? Because if you do, I will happily oblige. We are outnumbered." Sakura growled. Suddenly, and clone lept up behind Naruto.

"Naruto, behind you!" Sasuke yelled out, warning his teammate. Naruto turned, but got pinned to the deck, only to disappear in a puff of smoke. Shadow clone. The clone looked up, but dodged the four Naruto's attacking him and jumped over board.

"Crap! The real one got away!" Naruto yelled, disappointed. Suddenly, black rain decended on them, covering the boat and it's passengers.

"This is oil." Sakura whispered to herself. She saw Sasuke preforming a fire jutsu and called out.

"Damnit Sasuke! Don't use a fire jutsu! This is oil!" Sasuke jerked from surprise but stopped and nodded. A fire arrow shot through the sky, making its way swifty towards the boat. Sakura scowled and put it out with a simple water jutsu, but got hit with another arrow in the arm, making her unable to stop the next fire arrow that lit the deck on fire. Flames danced everywhere, freezing Idate. Sakura ripped out the arrow and lept in front of him.

"What's up Idate?" she asked in a calm voice, eyes scanning the boat and ocean for more attacks.

"Nothing, I'm fine." he answered quickly. Sakura looked at him but nodded anyways, knowing this was probably something he didn't want to get into. She turned her head back.

"The fire is out of control! We have to abandon ship! It's our only option!" the other two nodded as she turned to Idate.

"Idate, you kow how to swim, right?" Idate nodded and Sakura coughed. "You go first then. I'll cover you. We shouldn't have any problem slipping away un-noticed with all of this smoke. Idate-" Sakura explained, grabbing his arm.

"You can forget about it! What do you think, I'm stupid? You three probably just want to use me as a decoy!" he yelled frantically, jerking his arm away fom her grip.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto yelled.

"You want them to focus on me while you guys get the heck out of here."

"Stop talking nonsense." Naruto said, walking over.

"I said forget it! I don't trust ninja!" Idate yelled, raising his arms above his head and closing his eyes, shutting out the world. Sakura scowled, a dark, dangerous look on her face. Sasuke spoke up.

"We don't need you getting in our way!" Idate froze, a memory of his brother triggered from those words.

"Hurry up and go!" Naruto yelled, blocking another water clone and stabbing it, causing it to turn into water. "There's no way we would use you as a decoy!" Idate shook his head and backed up, eyes shut.

"No, I won't!" Sakura frowned, eyes widening a fraction when she saw a clone rise over the edge of the boat behind Idate. She narrowed her eyes and ran over to the ships huge mast, riping it out with her strength.

"Get down!" she yelled. Idate started at her voice, then gathered himself and crouched to the deck, along with the other two. Sakura swung the mast in a circle, effectively destroying all of the water clones.

"You gotta trust me, trust us Idate. I promise we'll protect you!" Sakura stated calmly as she rested the mast on the deck. Idate got back up and looked at her intently, failing to notice the clone behind him, drawing a familiar steel weapon. Sakura dropped the huge mast in the deck, causing the boat to rock slightly as she ran towards Idate at full speed.

"Watch out!" Sakura yelled as she ran in front of Idate, putting herself between him and the dagger, but at the same time, getting it lodged deep into her shoulder. Sakura bit her lip, letting a small gasp escape. Sasuke and Naruto whipped their heads around towards them, eyes wide.

"Sakura/Sakura-chan!" they called out, worried for their teammate/friend. Sakura winced and looked at Idate.

"S-Sakura." Idate stammered as Sakura ripped out the kunai and clutched her shoulder, stemming the bleeding slightly.

"Go on ahead. I'll be right behind you." Idate hesitated before nodding and jumping off the boat as it began to sink. The other three quickly dispersed(sp?) the remaining clones and dove into the shifting blue water. The fire was extinguished as it hit the water, creating enough steam to allow for some cover as the three ninja swam towards shore, unaware to the danger beneath them until Sakura cried out and Naruto was pulled underwater. Sakura and Sasuke dove after him, filling their lungs with air. They soon found Naruto in the murky water, being dragged down deeper. The other two swam after him, catching up and attacking the water clones, destroying them and rescuing their teammate for now. Soon though, more water clones appeared and grabbed the three. Sakura winced and let go of some of her air as one of the clones elbows dug into her wound. She kicked the clone, freeing her from behind, allowing her to get rid of the others and help Sasuke, who was struggling slightly. Naruto was already free and on the ocean floor. He had created shadow clones, and was now preforming multiple Rasengans, creating a whirlpool. The clones and their creators were dragged down as the three swam to the surface, gasping for air. Sakura frowned, knowing they wouldn't reach the shore any time soon. She focused her chakra and climbed onto the water like it was a solid surface.

"Come on! We have to get moving. Swimming is too slow. If you guys can't walk on water, then I'll meet you at the shore." she stated calmly, setting off at a run towards Nagi Island. Naruto climbed onto the water and ran after her, leaving Sasuke alone in the water before he went after them, running on water.

**Me: ok, yes its not a very good ending, but i had to end it here, otherwise the chap would be alot longer. Next chap ill finish the race, and move into the Sasuke leaving Arc. Please review, and im sorry for taking so long. XD**


	12. Stage Three

Accidental

**Summary:** Ok, I told you guys in my profile I'd be making one of my own. It's a mixture of Sasuke's and Gaara's childhood story. After her birth, Sakura had a demon put inside of her by her father, but ended up fusing with it to make herself a half-demon. Her father considered her a failure and ordered her to be killed. Sakura wanted to live and ended up losing control of her powers and killing her clan, so it was just her. She then becomes a genin and is cold, extremely smart and has skills that pass most chunin and some jonin. Bla bla bla, you know what happens.

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto, Sakura would not be a wimp, Sasuke would be either dead or not emo, and Naruto...well... he wouldn't be so obsessed with ramen and Kakashi would be more sarcastic XD. But sadly, I don't. crys

"blah" talking

_'bla' thoughts_

**'bla' Inner Sakura, known in my story as IS (she might not show up at all, just to let you know, because Sakura speaks her mind a lot.)**

-bla- noises

**Nagi Island, With Idate**

Idate coughed up water as he hauled himself onto the rocks at the side of the island. He tried to pull himself up and got pushed by a wave. He panted as he clung to the edge, clutching the knife he had gotten from Jiroucho.

"I should be ok now." he panted as another wave swept against him. He looked up as a shadow covered his face. Standing over him was the same ninja that was helping the opposing team in the race.

"Long time no see, Idate."

"You! You're the one who-" the man chuckled, head blocking the sun.

"Really, how many times do I have to teach you that you can't trust anyone." he said, lifting his hand to grasp the umbrella on his back. He hit Idate as another wave hit the stone ridge. "Such a fool you are." the man chuckled again, holding the umbrella over his head, Idate clutching his arm.

"You're Aoi Rokusho." Idate said lowly, Aoi spinning the umbrella in his hand.

"I was expecting you to run away." Aoi sneered as he lifted the umbrella from his shoulder. Idate scowled. "After all, it wouldn't be the first time, would it?" Aoi spoke slowly, taunting Idate. He fell for it.

"Don't start that! That was all because of you!" Idate shouted, shaking his head.

"Now now, you're like me. You never trusted anybody in your life, and you've never thought of anybody but yourself." Aoi sneered, grinning, narrowing his eyes. "You abandoned your village. Betrayed your brother. It's all about you. You don't care what happens to anyone else." Aoi spoke lowly, like he tasted something bad. There was silence, the waves crashing against the rocky shore. "A person like that really doesn't deserve to live." he said, tossing his umbrella up into the air and pulling out some senbon which shone in the sun. Idate gasped slightly.

"DIE!!" Aoi yelled, throwing the needles with rapid speed. Idate closed his eyes, waiting for the impact but it never came. Instead, two clangs of metal on metal were heard in front of him. He cracked open his eyes to see the figure of Sakura standing over him, Naruto close behind, and Sasuke coming up. Sakura smirked, crushing the senbon on the ground beneath her foot. Aoi's eyes narrowed, glaring at Sakura who was holding up a kunai to block.

"How cute. A shinobi wannabe playing with needles." Sakura sneered, taunting Aoi, who controlled his rage and smirked.

"And a cute little kunoichi acting tough for her boyfriend. You are hardly worth my time, bunny rabbit (ok, I know that sound weird, but he says it later on too)." Aoi growled back. Sakura tensed and Naruto froze, quickly backing away, dragging Idate with him. Sakura had her head lowered, black hair covering her eyes. Her chakra had turned black and had surrounded her body like flames. She slowly tilted her head up, hair slowly parting to reveal a demon eye.

"What did you just say?" she sneered, growling menacingly. Aoi shivered from the demon like voice but held his cool.

"I said you are nothing but a pathetic, weak, useless kunoichi who is hardly worth my time, let alone my attacks." he repeated. Naruto and Idate were now hiding behind a rock, several yards away. Sakura growled inhumanly and her chakra flared, spiking higher into the air. Aoi backed up slightly and took out more needles, throwing them at her, only to be repelled by the wall of fierce chakra. Aoi chuckled. A challenge. He performed some hand seals and needles rained down form the sky. Her chakra blocked most of them, but some got through and scratched her arms. Sakura wavered but charged, kunai in hand and chakra blazing. Aoi leapt back, but not before his arm was lightly touched by the chakra. He screamed in pain, holding his arm. Under his hand was a nasty welt, easily twice as bad as a third degree burn. The skin was flaking off, the muscle was ripped and the bone was brown like a well roasted marshmallow. His forearm was slit down to the bone, searing the muscle, skin, veins and bone to the point of charring. Aoi screamed louder as the top layer of skin started blistering, angry red welts forming. It covered his arm, spreading to his shoulder. It stopped there, larger blisters forming. He glared heavily at Sakura before throwing some last needles, making sure to hit Naruto, Idate, and Sasuke who had just arrived before picking up his umbrella and disappearing. Sakura panted and dropped to her hands and knees, chakra disappearing. Naruto, Idate and Sasuke were next to her, panting as well. Sakura shakily reached into her pocket, pulling out a small jar.

"H-Here, Tsunade-sama g-gave me this when we left. Take one." she stammered, passing around the jar. They all took a pill and chewed it, swallowing. Soon enough, they all felt slightly better and got up, Sakura slightly staggering from the unfamiliar chakra flooding her body then disappearing. Her eyebrows furrowed. What was that strange, alien chakra? Sakura decided to ask inner once they finished the mission.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, waving his hand in front of her face. Sakura jerked back and glared at him.

"What?" Naruto shivered under the gaze.

"Y-You spaced out and we got worried." Sakura softened her gaze.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Let's get moving. If we don't hurry, Idate won't win the race, and I won't be able to skin him alive." Sakura smirked at her final words and started walking, soon joined by the rest. After walking for some time, they got to the stairs that lead to Modoroki Shrine. Idate stopped, panting at the bottom, as did the rest of them, except Sakura, who controlled her breathing and wasn't even that out of breath.

"Ok. Up there is Modoroki Shrine. Let's go." Sakura said quietly and set off at a brisk jog. The others groaned and followed her up the stairs. Once up, Idate collected his jewel, put it in the bag he had and they all set off running towards the bridge that would lead them to the Todoroki Shrine.

**Later**

Idate was now in front of everybody else. He sighted the bridge and started running faster towards it, only to be blown back.

"AHHH!!" Idate screamed in pain. A wound had been inflicted on his chest and sparks were coming out of it.

"Idate!" Naruto yelled, running up behind the fallen man. Sakura jumped down in front of them along with Sasuke. Sakura smirked.

"So, it's you again. Coward. Come to face us then run away again?" Sakura mocked. Aoi scowled. His entire arm was completely wrapped up in bandages.

"You little bitch. You'll pay for what you did you my arm." he screamed and lunged at Sakura, drawing his lightning sword and slashing at her. Sakura jumped back and brought out a kunai to defend herself with. Sword and metal clashed, ringing throughout the small clearing. They clash again and hold.

"I'll show you, you foul creature, that last time was just a fluke. I will beat you!" Aoi screamed into Sakura's face, who stayed emotionless and silent. Sasuke jumped over her, chidori powered, and brought it down on Aoi, who pushed Sakura off and defended himself against it, then stabbing Sasuke, electrocuting him, before cutting though Naruto's Rasengan(yes, I know I'm making it go fast but whatever.) and throwing him across the clearing. Sakura jumped back in and caught the sword on her kunai, drawing out another one and stabbing Aoi in the arm. Aoi scowled deeply and jumped back, smirking.

"What's wrong? You seem to be holding back. What happened to that demon chakra? Gone? Probably thought you were unworthy for such power. Fled your body. What would want to be near you I'm not sure of, slut." Aoi growled, smirking. Sakura scowled and tried to punch him, but he caught her fist and threw her into a tree, pinning her up by the neck. "I'll show you what it's like to truly suffer." Aoi whispered. Sakura stopped moving and smirked.

"You, you think you know what true suffering is? Tell me, did your father try to kill you? Did your entire clan hate and despise you? DID YOU KILL YOUR ENITRE FAMILY AND CLAN WITH THE DEMON INSIDE OF YOU???" Sakura shouted and grabbed Aoi's hand in a death grip, making him wince in pain a release her. She then tossed Aoi into the air, before disappearing and reappearing behind him, holding him with her mist and slamming him into the ground. Sakura leaped away from the crater. The dust cleared and a log was seen.

"Shit!" Sakura yelled. She turned, but she was not quick enough to dodge the needles thrown at her. They lodged themselves in her forearms. Sakura clenched her teeth and glared at Aoi, who drew his sword again and charged at Sakura. She leapt away slightly, stumbling. Aoi went after her. It went on like this until Aoi landed a slash on Sakura's upper right arm, sending waves of electricity into it. Sakura bit her lip. Aoi smiled and lifted his sword into the air, bringing Sakura with it. Sakura twisted in the air, searching escape from the pain. Soon she coiled into a ball.

**"Let me out. I can take this guy."**

_'No. I want to handle him on my own.'_ Inner scoffed, tensing soon after.

**"Looks like it's out of your hands. Stage 3 has arrived."**

_'Stage 3? What is-' _Sakura thought before pain exploded in her skull. The unfamiliar chakra from before poured through her body. Bright light exploded and covered Sakura. Aoi stepped back, shielding his eyes, along with everyone else. The light died down and faded away, revealing Sakura. Her hair had grown to her waist and had changed from jet black with blood red streaks to quick silver. Grey's and whites shifted through her hair, making it look alive, but the life was held back and tamed by a band of black, putting the hair up in a high ponytail. Her outfit was black ninja shoes, a black and white short kimono, the two colors separated by a thin line of a quick silver thread. A dragon design threaded both sides, starting on the white(left) as a black dragon and moved onto the black, turning to white. The sleeves were long and flowed down from her wrist. Her lips were no longer pink, but the same shifting silver as her hair. Sakura floated in the air, white and silver angel wings sprouting from her back. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, to reveal that they were completely white, except for two black slits(kind of like, well, cats eyes have the 2 ends cut off, these have the middle cut out.). With the light still surrounding her, Sakura looked like an angel of life and death. She raised her left hand and pointed at Aoi, speaking in a voice that was as harsh as the driving winds of a storm and gentle as a summer breeze.

"You have angered the soul within me. You have called out this form of life and death, of creation and destruction, of eternity itself. You will pay for this with your life, for every time this form is called upon, it requires a sacrifice." Sakura said, loud as a rolling thunder, soft as the sound of humming bird's wings. She moved forward slowly, life and death radiation from her. The ground around her would die, then live again as she passed over it. Soon, she came to Aoi. She lifted her index and middle finger and tapped Aoi on the forehead, hard as a mountain, soft as a feather. Aoi closed his eyes, body dissolving from where Sakura had touched his forehead until he was gone, life and soul absorbed by Sakura. Sakura put her hand down and closed her eyes. The light around her faded until it was gone along with the power, so she was now herself again. Sakura opened her eyes, groaning and clutching her head.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura slowly turns her head to look at Naruto who had spoken. "Are you ok?" he asked hesitantly. He was a little bit freaked out by Sakura's new form, but also slightly in awe of it. Sakura nodded slowly, breathing deeply and standing up straight.

"Ya, I'm ok. We should get moving. Idate, you still have a race to win." Sakura finished with a smirk, proving she was ok. Naruto smiled and Sasuke smirked. Idate looked at her and nodded, setting off running across the bridge, team 7 right behind him.

**Todoroki Shrine**

Idate looked ahead. Just up there was Fukusuke(I think that's it).

_'Yes! I'm almost there! Don't worry boss. I won't let you down!'_ Idate thought confidently. Behind him, team 7 jumped down from the posts and ran up behind Idate as he pushed forward, now coming up beside Fukusuke. It was a race to the finish. At the last second, Idate pushed forward slightly and crossed first, making him the winner. He panted as he put his jewel on the cushion set up for it inside the temple. He stepped back outside and was met with a wave of cheering(insert that happy song here). He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. He walked down the steps and was immediately slapped on the back by Naruto.

"Good job Idate! You were great!" Idate chuckled.

"Thanks Naruto." Sasuke just nodded at Idate. Sakura was last. She walked forward. Idate stared at her and flinched, closing his eyes when he saw her moving her hand. He was expecting pain, but when it didn't come, he opened his eyes.

"Good job Idate. You truly are a devoted man and I respect that, but you leave us with your bill again and I can't guarantee your safety." Sakura said jokingly, hand out. Idate looked at her before taking her hand and shaking it.

"No worries. I won't be doing that again, you have my word on that." Sakura smirked and dropped his hand, stepping back as Jirochou approached them.

"Idate my boy! You won the race!" he cheered as Idate smiled. A man approached them though, and everyone quieted.

"Yes yes, congratulations. But your ninja have committed a horrible crime. They have brutally murdered the escort of Fukusuke, Aoi Rokusho. They must be charged, and you disqualified for not trying to stop it." the crowd started jeering at the man. Naruto frowned, Sasuke glared and Sakura cracked her knuckles. All quieted down once again when the Futal Lord approached the group.

"Stop. There is nothing in the rules that says you cannot take out the other team's ninja. Idate Morino is still the winner. You, retire and become a monk!" he said, pointing at the man who had accused Idate(he doesn't have a name).

"H-Hai!" he said, bowing before leaving the shrine, cheers at his back.

**Port Whatsitsname**

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all stood slightly apart from the group loading onto the boat that had come to carry them back, Idate with them.

"Thanks for the help you guys and protecting my sorry ass." Idate said. Naruto grinned.

"No problem Idate!" Sasuke hn'd. Sakura sighed and turned to Idate.

"Well, I guess I'll have to rip you apart some other time Idate. Visit us in the future. Ja." Sakura said, slightly joking. Idate smiled and nodded( I am just going to skip to when they leave, so no, there will be no reunion.). The boat set off when they were all aboard. Naruto was waving energetically, Sasuke just staring at the water, and Sakura standing at the front of the boat. Idate waved to them as the boat sailed further away.

_'Stage 3 huh. I'll have to do more training to be able to control it.'_ Sakura thought as she watched the sunset.

**Me: I know, not the best ending. Not only that but it took me awhile to post, but that was only because of school, tests, my family, friends, guitar, I was busy. Anyways, sorry for taking so long. Next chap will be when Sasuke leaves, but...**

**POLL**

**Do you want Sasuke to leave?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Please vote! Read and Review!**


	13. Leaving

Accidental

**Summary:** Ok, I told you guys in my profile I'd be making one of my own. It's a mixture of Sasuke's and Gaara's childhood story. After her birth, Sakura had a demon put inside of her by her father, but ended up fusing with it to make herself a half-demon. Her father considered her a failure and ordered her to be killed. Sakura wanted to live and ended up losing control of her powers and killing her clan, so it was just her. She then becomes a genin and is cold, extremely smart and has skills that pass most chunin and some jonin. Bla bla bla, you know what happens.

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto, Sakura would not be a wimp, Sasuke would be either dead or not emo, and Naruto...well... he wouldn't be so obsessed with ramen and Kakashi would be more sarcastic XD. But sadly, I don't. crys

"blah" talking

_'bla' thoughts_

**'bla' Inner Sakura, known in my story as IS (she might not show up at all, just to let you know, because Sakura speaks her mind a lot.)**

-bla- noises

**The Results are in and...**

**Sasuke will:**

**Leave: 10**

**Not Leave: 4**

**Be leaving, following the original plot. Thank goodness. I had no idea what I would have done if he stayed. On with the story!**

**With Sasuke, 10:00 pm**

Sasuke stared at the tree truck of the tree he was sitting in. He was reflecting on the day he and Naruto had fought on the hospital roof, about what he said to Sakura. Thinking about it, Sasuke clenched his teeth and slammed his fist into the tree trunk behind him. Naruto was stronger than him. He beat Aoi. He beat Gaara. He beat Neji. He saved him from Orochimaru's snake. This made Sasuke feel even weaker. Then he thought back to his brother and meeting him in that hotel. Sasuke bent his head, enraged by how weak he was then. He slammed his hand into the branch he was sitting on, creating a small hole and giving himself many splinters. He was so angry, he didn't notice the presences of the ninja watching him until they were right there in front of him. Sasuke jerked his head up and quickly stood, looking at the four sound ninja. He activated his Sharingan as he slowly stood, putting his guard up.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the four smirked at him.

"We have come for you, Sasuke Uchiha. We have come to escort you to Orochimaru's hideout. We are the Sound Four." Sasuke glared at them, crouching. Then, he attacked, distracting them so he could appear behind them and attack using taijutsu. He attacked the two headed one first, slamming him into a tree with a kick, before turning to the chubby one and looping his arm through the bow on his back, throwing him and the 6 armed one into a tree, knocking them unconscious. He turned to the pink haired one, attacking her and throwing her into a wall, knocking her out. Sasuke smirked, which soon disappeared when the four bodies turned into logs. Four figures blocked the moonlight, and Sasuke looked at them, seeing the four he had just 'defeated'. All of them were once again smirking at him.

"You think you defeat us that easily?" the pink haired one mocked Sasuke, increasing his rage. The curse seal activated, spreading across Sasuke's body. The four looked like slightly surprised, before smirking again. Sasuke leaped forward, trying to attack them, but he was thrown back into the wall. He looked up, seeing the four consumed in curse seals themselves. He looked at them, clenching his teeth, before looking at the ground, defeated. The curse seal receded, leaving Sasuke without power. A lone wind blew, shaking few leaves free from the tree behind them. One floated onto Sasuke's open hand. He looked at it slowly, an image of his brother flashing in his mind and he crushed the leaf in his hand. He looked at the four, who were patiently waiting for him to answer. He sighed and got up slowly, looking at them, emotionless.

"Alright, I'll go with you, as long as I get more powerful." The four nodded, the two headed one speaking.

"Meet us at midnight at the gate. Come packed for a few days." Sasuke nodded and the four disappeared.

**With Sakura**

Sakura growled as she turned around and walked back the way she had come, repeating the process. She continued pacing for another 10 minutes. Something was bugging her, but she didn't know what it was. She felt like something was going to happen, and soon.

"Gah! Why! Why me?! I'm going home." Sakura said, finally exasperated with waiting. She had been out for almost half an hour and was now officially freezing. She was at least half way home when she saw a flash of navy blue and jet black. Sakura stopped suddenly.

_'No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't, he couldn't, but if I know him, he is.'_ Sakura thought before racing after Sasuke.

**With Sasuke (yes, I do kind of change POV's when I do this yet I don't use I or me)**

Sasuke was almost to the gate of Konoha. He had only to walk along the lone, cold stone path that led to it. He was about to continue when a voice called out to him.

"Sasuke." he stopped and turned slightly, looking Sakura in the eye.

"Hn."

"You're leaving aren't you?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Haruno?" he said coldly. It drove a shard of ice into Sakura's heart, erasing all emotion from her face.

"If you leave, you will become a missing nin and will be hunted down and forced back to the village." Sasuke turned more towards her, smirking, hardening her face even more.

"Do I look like I care, Haruno?" Sakura gritted her teeth.

"I won't let you leave, even if it's just for Naruto's sake." Sasuke turned all the way around.

"I doubt you could even lay a scratch on me, pathetic weakling." a wave of pain washed over Sakura, draining into her eyes for a split second before disappearing, but Sasuke saw it. It was killing him inside to be doing this but he had to make her hate him so that he could leave and gain power. Sakura gritted her teeth harder, hearing the enamel grinding against itself. Her back teeth chipped slightly under the pressure. She clenched her fists tighter, nails almost biting through the foam in her gloves.

"Did you not learn your lesson that day on the hospital roof top?" Sasuke winced at the memory of what he said to Sakura. He still hated himself for what he did. But he could not let her stop him from leaving.

"I don't seem to remember what happened that day. Why don't you tell me? Seems to me you lost what little control you had over your demon side and brutally attacked me with no warning. That is an offense and the course of action for that could very well be death." Sasuke said in a monotone, acting like her death meant nothing to him. Tears tugged at the edge of her eyes and she bent her head. Sasuke turned away and started walking, only to have his arms tightly wrapped in black mist, yet it wasn't cutting him. It was holding him. Sasuke turned his head to look at Sakura, who was holding her hand out, tears in her eyes but not on her face.

"Don't go Sasuke. You my teammate and I care about what happens to you. So does Naruto, and Kakashi. You are part of Team 7, and without you we are not complete." Sasuke turned his head back, a pained look on his face.

"Nice speech you did there Sakura, but it only makes you seem more pathetic in my eyes. You don't need me, you can all fail on your own, without my help. You are all weak and pathetic, especially you Sakura. You have no control over your demon and it could be released at any moment, killing us all. You believe yourself to be perfect, indestructible, but you are more flawed than the rest of us. Even Naruto has more control over his demon than you do. You show your feelings, a sign of weakness, when you used to hide them. You would be a perfect weapon if only you knew some control. You should be executed, on the charges of a constant threat to Konoha and it inhabitants. Of course Kakashi and Naruto would try and stop it, and therefore banished from the village as traitors. This means nothing to me." Sakura stood, shocked at these words as they sunk into her. Weak, pathetic. Those words struck her most deeply. She slowly and shudderingly lowered her hand, releasing the black mist that was holding Sasuke. She bowed her head, his words running through her head. Sasuke turned his head again to look at her before turning and walking away. Sakura slumped to the cold, hard ground, tears streaming from her eyes. She had failed to stop him, convinced she is weak in the process.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke had left the village gates, climbing the small hill where the Sound Four waited. When he approached, the two headed one stepped forward slightly, addressing Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him, slightly glaring at him.

"We have decided Sasuke, we want you to be our leader." he said, kneeling before Sasuke, the others following. Sasuke looked at each one and nodded.

"Alright." the two headed one nodded.

"I am Sakon." next was the chubby one.

"I am Jirobou." the six armed one.

"I am Kidomaru." and lastly, the pink haired one.

"And I am Tayuya." Sasuke nodded and went to stand in front of the group, each one rising in turn. With the moon behind them, they set out into the forest.

**Sakura**

Sakura didn't know how long she'd been sitting on the ground crying, but she did hear quiet footsteps behind her, approaching her. The footsteps stopped just a slight ways behind her.

"Sakura?" Sakura jerked, gasping slightly. She recognized that voice. She forced a watery smile and turned her head to look at him.

"Gaara. What are you doing here?" she tried to sound monotone, but it didn't work. Gaara frowned at the tear streaks on her cheeks. He moved in front of her and crouched down so he was level with her, wiping away the remains of the tears.

"Looking for you. Why are you crying?" Sakura looked at him and tears filled her eyes again. She held her breath, then suddenly hugged Gaara, sobbing into his shoulder. Gaara was slightly surprised at this, but nonetheless comforted her. Sakura had never cried like this before. Something was wrong. Gaara slowly rubbed soothing circles on Sakura's back until she had calmed down enough to talk again.

"I f-failed G-Gaara. I couldn't s-stop Sasuke from l-leaving. I'm w-weak and pathetic, j-just like Sasuke said. I b-barely have control o-over my demon and am a c-constant threat to K-Konoha." Sakura was crying again and she leaned into Gaara's shoulder as he comforted her again. From what he understood, Sasuke had left, convincing Sakura she was weak, pathetic, and a threat to all around her in the process. Gaara glared at the ground. Sasuke would pay. He would make sure of it. Sakura had stopped crying again and had calmed herself down enough that she stopped stuttering too. She looked at Gaara, before turning away slightly.

"I'm sorry Gaara. I didn't mean to impose on you like this. I should get home." Sakura said awkwardly, starting to get up, until Gaara grabbed her arm and pulling her down to his level again. He grabbed her chin to hold her head in place. Sakura looked at him with confused eyes.

"Sakura, we will find him, I promise you. And I will make him pay for what he said to you." Sakura looked at Gaara, eyes full of emotion he couldn't read. Tear came to the corners of her eyes again.

"Thank you Gaara." Sakura leaned forward slightly and kissed him briefly on the lips before hugging him tightly and getting up, running towards her home. Gaara just sat there, slightly stunned. He touched his lips and smiled, a small smile but it was still there. He got up, walking towards his own house, unaware of watchful eyes in the bush. Temari giggled.

_'Perfect!'_ she said to herself, skipping towards his place she was staying at.

**Ok everyone, I believe I told some of you to read this. It is important if you are big on updates. I have found my muse! well, actually my day. I have found I can only write on Fridays. so, I have decided to write on Fridays and I will put a thing on my profile to tell you how far along I am and when I think I will be updating. and yes, I might forget to write or update the thing on my profile so don't freak out. I'm aloud to forget! I'm in the middle of mid terms so ya.**


	14. AUthors Note

**Authors Note: ok people, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but that's because of two things.**

**1) almost no one is reviewing. I'm not gonna stop writing cause of this, i just want to know people are still reading**

**2) My week is so fucking hectic! I have practice monday and thursday, gutar and shower both on tuesday, piling up with HW and tests, family problems (my sister is way too emotional)**

**It's nopt my fault! but I've been doing so much other stuff, not to mention trying to calm myself before i go hysterical, I just don't have the time or patience to write! I'll try soon. Things are slightly calming down, but not much. Sorry!**


	15. READ THIS, UPDATES SOON

Accidental

**Summary:** Ok, I told you guys in my profile I'd be making one of my own. It's a mixture of Sasuke's and Gaara's childhood story. After her birth, Sakura had a demon put inside of her by her father, but ended up fusing with it to make herself a half-demon. Her father considered her a failure and ordered her to be killed. Sakura wanted to live and ended up losing control of her powers and killing her clan, so it was just her. She then becomes a genin and is cold, extremely smart and has skills that pass most chunin and some jonin. Bla bla bla, you know what happens.

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto, Sakura would not be a wimp, Sasuke would be either dead or not emo, and Naruto...well... he wouldn't be so obsessed with ramen and Kakashi would be more sarcastic XD. But sadly, I don't. crys

"blah" talking

_'bla' thoughts_

**'bla' Inner Sakura, known in my story as IS (she might not show up at all, just to let you know, because Sakura speaks her mind a lot.)**

-bla- noises

**AN: Okay, here's what's going down. I have just completely re-read Accidental after I lost all faith in it and all ideas for it. However, because I got a review from someone, proving someone out there still cares if I update, I've been comign up with ideas for the end of Accidental.**

**So, what's going on is, there will be another five or six chapters, and then it's over. Done. Forever. Really, I'm amazed I'm still even willing to write this. I've moved on to...other 'pairings'. So, I can say I will be u[dating. Not sure when, but I promise updates.**

**No, I'm nto dead, I was not in a coma, or anything like that. Major writers block, a lack of interest, and other crap just lead to be kinda forgetting baout the story.**

**So, wait for the next update, which will hopefully be in about a week, but I'm not making any promises. Yes, the story will take a huge, random turn, and tthere will be somewhat of a giant plot hole, and yeah, everyone forgets about Sasuke, cause I have no reason to put him in the story anymore. He doesn't show up in the next fiev to six chapters I have planned out, so yeah.**

**That is all.**

**Ani~**


	16. Haunting, Chasing

Accidental

**Summary:** Ok, I told you guys in my profile I'd be making one of my own. It's a mixture of Sasuke's and Gaara's childhood story. After her birth, Sakura had a demon put inside of her by her father, but ended up fusing with it to make herself a half-demon. Her father considered her a failure and ordered her to be killed. Sakura wanted to live and ended up losing control of her powers and killing her clan, so it was just her. She then becomes a genin and is cold, extremely smart and has skills that pass most chuunin and some jonin. Bla bla bla, you know what happens.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Sakura would not be a wimp, Sasuke would be either dead or not emo, and Naruto...well... he wouldn't be so obsessed with ramen and Kakashi would be more sarcastic XD. But sadly, I don't. crys

"blah" talking

_'bla' thoughts_

**'bla' Shukaku, **

**Inner Sakura, known in my story as IS (she might not show up at all, just to let you know, because Sakura speaks her mind a lot.)**

-bla- noises

**With Gaara**

The Ichibi jinchuuriki stared out the window of the hotel room him and his siblings had rented for their stay in Konoha. Really, they had no reason to be there, but Gaara had insisted they stay until he got the whole business with Sasuke sorted out. Sasuke. Thinking about the Uchiha and what he had said to Sakura the night he left made the redhead clench his teeth in anger, his eyes narrowing as they gazed out on the bright, day-lit landscape of the Leaf Village. He was going to bring that bastard back, and he was going to force him to apologize to Sakura, whether he wanted to or not. Heaving something that was close to a sigh, he turned away from the looking glass to peer over at his siblings. Temari was reading a book, but when his kohl-rimmed eyes landed on his brother, they narrowed again. The middle sibling was busy glaring at his younger brother. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at him, but his brother scoffed and turned his head, instead glaring at the floor. Gaara remained suspicious, but he shrugged it off. He turned towards the door, mumbling that he was going out for a walk for a while. He heard a quiet affirmative from the eldest, but nothing from the puppet-master. Deciding he didn't care what kind of pissy mood his brother was going through, Gaara walked towards the oak door and opened it, walking out into the day.

**With Kankuro**

Kankuro continued to glare at the door, even once Gaara had closed it. He didn't his little brother. The stupid kid was always putting on the depressed, 'no on loves me' act, moping around all day, being as silent as something that died and had been buried underground for about ten years. His skin tone backed that theory up as well. The kid was as pale as a ghost, and as creepy as one too. Not only that, but he thought he was better than his older brother, that he didn't have to ask his permission to go anywhere. Kankuro scoffed again, quiet enough that Temari didn't hear him. He shook his head at the cluelessness of his sister. His entire family; a bunch of dickheads. Kankuro smirked at that. He grunted as he got up, deciding to go after his little brother and tell him what he thought of him. It was the only way he was going to get any respect out of the bastard. Putting on his ninja shoes, he walked towards the same door, opening it roughly and slamming it shut, not caring if he startled his sister.

It didn't take long for him to catch up to Gaara. The kid was walking so slow, a snail could've caught up with him. Smirking at what he was going to say, He snuck up behind his little brother and grabbed his shoulders, dragging him into an alley way and slamming him into a wall, holding him there. Kankuro ignored the warning hiss of the sand as it moved in it's container as he opened his mouth to deliver the scathing words he had prepared.

"Listen up you little bastard. Next time you go out, you have to ask permission from your Aniki (AN: big brother) before you can go anywhere, got it? You're not better than me, you're not better than anyone, so you can't just walk out anymore, got it?" he hissed to the younger, smirking as the redhead's eyes widened ever so slightly. "I don't even know why you leave the apartment. It's pretty damn clear no one here cares about you. How many times have people come to our apartment to ask you directly out to some place? None. They asked us a group, only to make sure you didn't feel left out. But they don't care about you. No on does. That's why our mom named you Gaara. Cause no one loves you. You are a demon; a monster; a thing that deserves to be erased from existence. You're a waste of air, a waste of skin, a waste of space in general." he continued, unfaltering in his little speech. Now was the part that would truly throw Gaara over the edge. "Even from your birth, everyone in our family hated you. Including the 'beloved' uncle that you basically worshipped. That was your only friend. And then he turns his back on you and tries to kill you, out of the spite that you killed his valued sister. So you see? No matter where you are, no matter who you meet, no matter how you act or how you change, people will always view you as evil, as a demon, as something that deserves to die." he chuckled once he finished, low and menacing. He could see his younger brother shaking, his wide, terrified eyes. The brat was suffering. Good.

**With Gaara**

Gaara's breathing picked up speed, his heart rate increasing with every quickened, staggering breath. His eyes widened, slightly bulging from their sockets. His brother...someone who should care for him...thought he deserved to be erased from the face of the planet....Gaara started panting, violent shakes wracking his small form. Inside his mind, Shukaku laughed.

**'Hahahahaha, you see Gaara? All those vile whisperings in your ear from me not too long ago, even from so long ago, are all true. No one loves you. They all want you dead. Even that **_**thing**_** you used to call an uncle before his...**_**unfortunate**_** death by your hand. Heheh...let me out Gaara, you know you want to. You want to kill that sniveling coward you call a brother. Let me out Gaara, and I'll take revenge on all of them...'** Shukaku's laughter and menacing snarls dulled to a hiss. Gaara could feel his control, his consciousness slipping through his fingers like water through a net. He tried to hold on, clinging to the last of his control, of his sanity, with all the strength and willpower he possessed, but it wasn't enough. He felt Shukaku tearing through the few restraints he had, roaring into his mind with untamed, uncontrolled power, and his last conscious view of the world was his brother, eyes bulging in horror as he screamed bloody murder, barreling through the alley and out into the sunlight as the walls crumbled to the power of his sand, before he was plunged into the darkness of his own mind.

**With Kankuro**

His lungs felt like they were going to burst, but he couldn't stop screaming long enough to take more than a few quick, harsh pants. He pushed through the crowded streets of the Leaf Village, trying to get as far away from the alley as possible. He shuddered as an image flashed in his mind; Gaara, staring up at him, his eyes slowly losing color, slowly turning into the dark void of the Ichibi's outer eyes; the scratches becoming bloody gouges over his Ai (love) mark on his forehead as his nails lengthened, sharpened, a sign he was losing control; the harsh, strangled scream that ripped it's way from his little brother's throat. He saw the sand, bursting from its container as he fled the alley, smashing into the solid concrete of the walls.

He stopped suddenly when he heard gasps and screams from behind him. The earth rumbled beneath his feet and he turned, his eyes connecting with the rubble that had once been the right wall of the alley, now just a pile of concrete blocks, and dust. As the dirty mist cleared, he could make out the figure of his brother standing amidst the chaos, panting, hands clutching his head in a death grip, more blood, more gouges seen on his thin neck and arms. But he was different from the partial change during the chuunin exams. There was barely any physical change; at least that's what he thought until all of the dust had cleared. He still looked like Gaara, but it was obvious he wasn't. His eyes were no longer a piercing jade, now, they were black, with a yellow iris and a black star pupil inside; Shukaku's eyes. His ivory skin was traced with creeping blue lines, the same as on the Ichibi's body, and it glittered softly in the light, gold flecks embedded in his skin. His nails had grown into long, black daggers, and the aura that emitted from him...the evil, the menace, the rage was almost palpable.

The thing that was no longer Gaara let its cold eyes sweep across the still people, seeming to promise each and every one of them a painful death, until his eyes locked with Kankuro's. The puppet master stifled a whimper as the thing smirked, an evil slash across what used to be a peaceful face. The Shukaku avatar turned its body towards him, crouched, and leapt the incredible distance between it and his terrified brother, landing directly in front of him. He glared up at the elder through the mop of red adorning his head...Kankuro gagged on his spit as he was sent flying back into the wall of a building from a punch to the stomach. He coughed, his blood escaping his mouth, a groan escaped and he winced, peering up through the dust of the busted wall to see the..._thing_ slowly approaching him. Kankuro struggled to sit up, groaning as a flash of white hot pain ripped through him, centering at his rib cage. He had broken something, that was for sure. He couldn't contain his whimper when 'Gaara' picked him up by the collar, his feet dragging on the ground as he was given that smirk again.

Kankuro screamed as he was tossed, thrown, into the wall parallel to the one he had first been punched in to, causing the concrete to crack. He could see the family escaping the building as the thing entered, picking him up and shoving him into the wall, making it crack even more. Holding up one of its dagger-like fingers, the avatar slowly traced it down Kankuro's face, until it rested on his upper right arm. The puppet user screamed as the dagger was rammed into his arm up to the base, blood spurting from the deep wound. Slowly twisting and extracting the nail, the avatar smiled, and Kankuro nearly cried. He knew he was done for. He closed his eyes and waited for the next stabbing pain until he heard the voice of his sister.

"Gaara, stop!!" she screamed, the fact that she was crying evident in her wavering voice. The avatar froze and turned its head to look at her. She gasped, but gulped and slowly walked over, climbing over the remains of the wall. "Please Gaara, I know you're in there somewhere. You've got to listen to me. You need to take back control. Don't let Shukaku rule you!" she whispered to her brother, hoping to get through to him. She saw the eyes flicker, the black lightening somewhat to a dark grey. She knew Gaara was fighting in there, somewhere. She took her chance and extracted Kankuro from his vice grip, helping him limp back to where others could take care of him. Just after setting him down, she heard an agonized scream and whipped around. Her youngest brother was clutching his head again, screaming his lungs out. One hand covered his eye and love symbol while the other slashed wildly at the air around it, the daggers and marks already receding. With a final, feral snarl, Gaara collapsed to the ground, panting, blood covering his hands. He froze, and looked up at everyone, eyes wide and scared. What they were met with didn't help his already unstable state of mind. Fear, anger, and dismay were the emotions everyone's faces were showing. Whimpering slightly, he slowly got up and walked out, the entire crowd backing away hastily, as though afraid to be too close to him. His eyes and heart filled with the same pained recognition; that they were afraid of him, just as those in Suna. Even Temari was hesitant, hovering over Kankuro, who was now unconscious.

Gaara looked at them, and knew immediately that he couldn't stay. He had to leave. Now. He could hear Shukaku in his mind, already trying to resurface. Groaning slightly, Gaara ran through the crowd, pumping his remaining chakra into his feet as he jumped on to the roof of the nearest building, running as fast as he could to get away from the emotion, the fear, that had been haunting him, _chasing him_, his entire life.

**AN: Okay, I really didn't expect the first update to be so soon, but I kinda...got into it. Don't worry, Sakura shows up next chapter. Oh, and to explain how she went from all evil to, like, normal, she has friends now, and all that crap, so yeah.**


	17. Examining the Past

Accidental

**Summary:** Ok, I told you guys in my profile I'd be making one of my own. It's a mixture of Sasuke's and Gaara's childhood story. After her birth, Sakura had a demon put inside of her by her father, but ended up fusing with it to make herself a half-demon. Her father considered her a failure and ordered her to be killed. Sakura wanted to live and ended up losing control of her powers and killing her clan, so it was just her. She then becomes a genin and is cold, extremely smart and has skills that pass most chuunin and some jonin. Bla bla bla, you know what happens.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Sakura would not be a wimp, Sasuke would be either dead or not emo, and Naruto...well... he wouldn't be so obsessed with ramen and Kakashi would be more sarcastic XD. But sadly, I don't. crys

"blah" talking

_'bla' thoughts, flashbacks_

**'bla' Shukaku, Inner Sakura, known in my story as IS (she might not show up at all, just to let you know, because Sakura speaks her mind a lot.)**

-bla- noises

**With Sakura**

"GAARA!" Sakura screamed as she jolted upright in her bed, cold sweat dripping down her face as she tried to catch her breath and calm her racing heart. Taking a deep breath and holding it, the kunoichi exhaled slowly, although shakily as she blinked, wiping the sweat from her brow.

_'That dream...it felt so real...so vivid...but I can only remember parts of it. Shukaku...revenge...kill...Gaara...blood...' _she thought, trying to sort out what the dream meant. A sudden rumble shook the foundation of her apartment, interrupting her thoughts.

"Gaara...oh no.." she whispered, quickly slipping on her shoes before racing out the door, pumping chakra into her feet to speed her journey.

**In Western Konoha**

Sakura landed on the roof of a convenient store and looked down, frozen by the catastrophy before her. An entire building had collapsed in to a pile of rubble not too far from her position, but what shocked her most was what was happening before her eyes. Gaara was kneeling on the ground, blood dripping from his forehead, neck, and arms, while Temari helped lay down an unconscious Kankuro. She could only watch as Gaara looked up, pained at the fear he saw in everyone's eyes. Watching him get up and walked towards them, she saw them backing away, saw even Temari hesitate, and before she could do anything, she saw Gaara running, from all of them. She longed to go after him, but her body was frozen. Shaking her head, she was about to take off to follow him, when she heard Kankuro groan weakly, and knew she had to help heal him before he died. Gazing back in the direction the redhead had run off in, she sighed and hopped down off the building, jogging over to the eldest sand siblings.

"Sakura!" Temari called to her in relief, happy to see someone who could heal her brother. Sakura glanced at her before lowering her gaze to the ground, kneeling on the dirt at Kankuro's head. Temari's gaze slowly turned from happy to worried when her friend said nothing. She dropped her gaze down to her brothers pained face, and, taking a deep breath, spoke again. "Please Sakura; I don't know when the medic nins are going to be here and he'll die without treatment. Please, he's my brother, you have to help him!" she cried, her voice shaking throughout her plea. What she didn't expect, was Sakura's response.

"Before I do anything, I want to know what he did." she whispered. Temari could only look at her, confused, until realization dawned on her. She must have seen Gaara run off. Her eyes teared up, but she knew she had to give a truthful answer; it was the only way to save Kankuro.

"He...well, I don't know exactly what happened, only Kankuro and...Gaara would know, but I'm guessing what happened was Kankuro said something to set Gaara off, and he lost control to Shukaku..." she whispered, her head bowed. Sighing, Sakura got up and motioned for her to move to she could begin healing the puppet user.

"I hope you're not saying that it was Gaara's fault." she growled, mostly to herself, but Temari heard, and winced at the accusing tone. She decided it would be best to stay silent and let her friend work on Kankuro, then let him tell the story. The crowd around them slowly dispersed, rumors already starting to circulate.

**Later, Konoha Hospital**

Temari and Sakura sat on either side of the bed Kankuro lay in, waiting for him to wake up. The nurses had put him on sleeping meds, but those had worn off hours ago. Temari had fallen asleep in her chair, and Sakura took to glaring at the wall. Eventually, the silence was disturbed by a low groan, waking Temari from her light slumber to see her brother resurfacing in the conscious world.

"Kankuro! Thank Kami you're okay!" Temari gasped tearfully, giving him a gentle hug, to which the puppet user grimaced and tried to push her off. Then, he turned his gaze to Sakura, who had recently turned her glare on him, making him shift uncomfortably. He was about to speak, but she beat him to it.

"What did you do." It wasn't a question, asking if he had done something. It was a statement and an order combined, telling him to tell her what she wanted to know or she would be forced to hurt him. Kankuro tensed and became defiant.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he mumbled, looking away from her, down at the sheets covering him. Sakura growled and stood, anger giving her the feeling of her prescence looming over him, demon eyes activated. Kankuro shivered when he looked at them and sighed, giving in. "All right fine, but it wasn't my fault. I went after Gaara to ask what was going on with him. He had seemed more down to me than usual, but when I asked he just told me to go home. So I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him and he just...lost it." he lied, knowing full well it didn't make sense. So he wasn't surprised when Sakura's glare increased in intensity, nor was he surprised when Temari nodded like it all made sense.

"Bullshit Kankuro, and you know it. Now tell me what really happened or else." she growled, moving to put one arm on either side of him so she could look directly into his eyes. Kankuro recoiled, then smirked.

"Whatcha gonna do, _demon_? Hurt me?" he sneered, spitting in her face. Temari gasped as Sakura wiped the saliva from her cheek, before grabbing Kankuro's neck in a choke hold. Said ninja gasped, feeling his airways become blocked. Struggling slightly, he finally managed to rasp out an 'All right, I'll tell you', which caused Sakura to release her hold. Kankuro gasped a couple times, getting his air back, before he began, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Fine, I have nothing against telling you people. In fact, I'm proud of what I said. The little bastard deserved it." Sakura's eyes narrowed at this snide comment, but let him continue. "Basically what I told him was that he had better stop being a whiny brat, was a waste of air that no one would ever love or care for, that everyone wanted him to die, and then, to top it all off, I brought up the Yashamaru incident." Kankuro finished, ignoring his sister's quiet gasp.

"Kankuro! You know how sensitive he is about that! How could you?" Temari half sobbed. Throughout the short exchange, Sakura remained confused, turning towards Temari to ask her to explain. The older girl saw this and quieted down, looking at the floor with tears still present in her eyes. "I'm not going to tell you everything; it's not my place to. That's for Gaara to say, but, when he was born, our mother died giving birth to him. This caused our father to hate, _despise_ him. Gaara had no friends, but he loved our uncle Yashamaru. One night, when Gaara was alone, someone tried to kill him..." she trailed off, unable to continue for a moment.

"It turned out to be Yashamaru, didn't it?" Sakura asked quietly, knowing the answer already. Temari nodded, taking a couple shaky breaths to calm herself.

"Yes, it was him. With his dying breath, he told Gaara that he'd always hated him for killing his beloved sister. He blamed Gaara, just like our father. The rest, I don't know too much about, Gaara never really told us. You'll have to ask him. All I know is, Uncle Yashamaru died, and Gaara was left with nothing." Temari finished, tears leaking from her eyes as she lowered her head, silently sobbing into her hands. Sakura only looked at her, not offering comfort, nor condolence.

"You never helped him." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. A statement that froze Temari. The blonde raised her head, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"You don't understand Sakura! I was young, too young to know what was going on. Father always made sure we never helped him. If we did, we were punished!"

"And how exactly were you punished? Sent to your room with no dessert? No games for a week? And how does that even compare to what Gaara had to go through?" that shut the eldest sand sibling up. She knew it was nothing in comparison, but when she was younger, she couldn't help it. Sakura only sighed and walked towards the door, leaving without another word.

**Hokage Tower**

Tsunade didn't look up when a light knock was heard on her door, though she did issue admittance. She glanced at the person entering before putting her brush down, turning to look fully at her visitor.

"Ah, Haruno Sakura, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she questioned jokingly. Said girl smirked. The new Hokage may not have been the best ever, but she was as close to a mother-figure Sakura was going to get.

"Tsunade-sama, I have a request." Tsunade nodded, and she continued.

"I'm not sure if you are aware, but earlier today, Shukaku took over Gaara's mind, forcing him to attack his brother, who is now in the hospital. Then, after regaining control, he left the village before he could cause more harm." the Hokage nodded again, a frown gracing her features. "I would like to request a search party to go and look for him."

"You are aware that Gaara is now considered a threat to the village and, if he is injured, is most likely not going to be accepted in to the hospital." Sakura nodded. "You are also aware that the villagers will see you as a threat too if you happen to show up with him." Sakura nodded again, the answer only being a sigh. "All right, I will allow it. Now, who do you want on your search team?"

"If they are available, I would like Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, and Nara Shikamaru." Tsunade shuffled some papers around on her desk, looking through some of them, before nodding to herself, then to Sakura.

"All three are available. You may go and collect them. You will all meet at the gates in," she looked at the clock, "two hours. That should be enough time to pack for two day trip. That is all the time you're getting. If you cannot find him, you will have to try again later." Sakura nodded and bowed, taking the scrolls from the kage, and exiting the room.

**Two Hours Later (Skipping her giving them the scrolls)**

Sakura was broken out of her daze when she heard the approaching footsteps of her team. Turning, she saw Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru approaching. When they reached her, Sakura saw them all looking grim. Even Naruto was very serious. One of his best friends was gone; he was in no joking mood. Shikamaru explained the formation and they were all just about to leave when they heard someone yelling at them to wait. Sakura turned and saw Temari running towards them, so she stopped and waited for the other girl to catch her breath.

"I want...to come wi...th you gu...ys..." Temari managed to gasp out, pants breaking up her sentence. Sakura looked at her skeptically, but let her finish. "I know...I did some bad...things in the past but I want to...make it up to him." she replied to the gaze, her breathing becoming more controlled. Sakura looked at the others, who all shrugged.

"Fine, you can come with us." she told the elder female, who looked up and thanked her. Shikamaru responded by telling the newest member her place in the formation, and they set off, hoping to find the redhead they so desperately wanted back.

**Approximately Three Hours Later**

The leaves rustled around the traveling group, thuds heard as they leapt from branch to branch, in search of their lost comrade. No one talked; there was nothing to be said, no comfort to give. The only thing that would break them from this silence would be finding their companion. Sakura was deeply immersed in her thoughts, her mind straying back to when she had first met Gaara.

_She had been four when she had first gone to Suna. Not with her family mind you. No, her family was long dead, slaughtered by her own hand, but she was over that now. Anyways, she had gone to Suna, but no one had asked where her parents were. They just assumed they were close by, watching their little girl. She had been playing in the sandbox in a playground she had found when she heard muffled sobs coming from the swings nearby. Turning her head, she had seen a small boy with blood red hair, sitting on a swing set, alone. She looked around and saw that all of the other children were playing a fair distance away from him, like he was some sort of contagious disease. Huffing, the small child stood up and walked over the boy, who's head shot up, a terrified look in his eyes when he saw her. She only smiled at him and asked is he wanted to be her friend. She saw every emotion pass through his eyes, from confusion to anger, euphoria and joy. She remembered his head nodding rapidly, the mop of spikes on his head swaying gently. They were each other's first friends..._

"Sakura!" said girl snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Naruto call her name. She stopped and turned to him, but he only pointed towards the ground, a slightly horrified and worried look adorning his face. Following his line of sight, her own eyes widened when she saw the ground. Craters, giant craters, littered every visible part of the ground. She looked in front of her and saw that they were standing on the last intact tree in the area. The rest of them having been crushed, snapped, toppled, uprooted, and broken; slash marks visible on the all of the forestry. What's more, there was blood on everything. It was splattered across the destroyed ground and covered the trees in its deep red color. Sakura could only stare at the scene before her. Suddenly, her mind kicked into gear and she jumped from the tree, dashing over to one of the patches of blood and running her finger over it, observing only a slight amount that came off on the appendage. Dry. It was likely that it had been splattered six hours prior to their arrival, if not more. She sniffed it and recoiled immediately. It was Gaara's all right. That wasn't the only clue. There were grains of sand mixed in with the blood, making it glitter in the setting sun. The others jumped down next to her, waiting for the assessment.

"The blood is Gaara's, I know that for sure. Not to mention there is sand mixed in with it. But it smells...different...darker...more tainted..." she whispered, mostly to herself. Temari spoke next.

"That would have to be Shukaku's influence. He...changes Gaara. More than he should. And those slash marks were made by the claws he had earlier, when he attacked Kankuro." She explained, pointing out said marks on a nearby tree. Everyone went silent at the topic. Sakura blinked, breaking her off her train of thought and her unnerving stare at the gashes, shaking her head slightly.

"We'll keep moving till we find a clear spot, then camp there." she told her group, who all nodded at her command. She knew everyone else wanted to continue as much as she did but they needed rest to rebuild their strength. If they met up with Gaara, they might have to restrain him before they could take him back to Konoha. Looking up, she saw everyone else waiting on her, so she stood, adjusted her pack, and leapt into the trees.

**Sometime Later**

Trained, verdant eyes swept the ground, searching for a place where the group could rest for the night. Spotting one, Sakura raised her hand to signal the others, then dropped down into the small clearing in the forest. Everyone began setting up their tents and rolling out sleeping bags. Once done, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji went to find firewood while Temari and Sakura dug the fire pit and caught fish to cook over said fire once it had been started.

That night, everyone ate their rations in silence, all topics either too painful or too out of place to bring up. The silence continued until they bid each other good night for the evening and departed to their seperate tents, leaving Sakura alone to stand the first watch. She jumped up into a tree for a better view of the surround territory, soon getting lost in thought, focusing on the light of the full moon. Slowly, her mind strayed back to her and Gaara's childhoods.

_She and Gaara were meeting near the swing sets she had first asked to be his friend at. Sakura smiled as she ran towards the familiar park, but cheerful expression disappeared when she saw her new friend getting bullied by four others kids at least twice as old as him. Frowning, Sakura sped up her pace and barreled right into the legs of the one of the middle kids, knocking him over. She glared down at him before turning to the others, yelling at them to leave her friend alone. She remembered they only scoffed at her, looking at Gaara and calling him a demon before walking away. The younger Sakura turned to look at Gaara to see if he was hurt and saw him looking down at his feet. She remembered she had grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the swing sets, setting him down in one. That was the first and only time she had asked Gaara why they had called him a demon. The look she had gotten from him, the look of utter hopelessness, of pain and overwhelming sadness, had been enough to silence her and force a hastily said 'you don't have to answer' out of her. That day, she didn't know, but now she did._

Sakura broke out of her reverie, looking back up at the moon to see it had moved across the sky. She switched her gaze to the camp, but decided to let everyone else sleep. They needed it. She turned her eyes back to the glowing sphere in the sky, her thoughts on Gaara and his, hopefully safe, return the next day.


End file.
